The Singer!
by Bornatmidnight96
Summary: *PAUSED*Edward left Bella heartbroken but there are new vampires in forks the find Bella at the scene of a horrable car accedent and the only way to save her is to change her. When Edward comes back and sees Bella a vamp and famous how does he react?
1. My New Family

_"I don't want you anymore, Bella."_

_"You…don't…want…me?"_

Hes gone he loves me no more. I can go on right? He dont want to be with me i dont want him! I can live my own life without him?Who the hell am i trying to convice he is my life! Hes the love of my life without him im dead! No longer living! Im dead but still living i will go on for Charlie!

I went though the daily rouiten for Charlie.I got up went to school got home did homework made dinner for Charlie then cried my self to sleep.

A few weeks later a rumor was going around school that we were getting some new students. Whoopy! They were said to come the next day! Why so late to find out oh well. That day it snowed so on the way home the road was wet. I had to go to the store we were running out of food so i had to go shopping. On the way to the store a driver bummed my car which sent me running of the road to the other side of the hit a tree. I was on the highway outside of town so there wasn't anyone around i was pinned inside of the car.

I knew i was going to die here inside of this horrid car. on the side of the road crounched around a tree! Oh joy NOT! Thats when I blacked out. I felt like someone was pulling me out of the car and running with me in their stone cold arms. OMG A vampire I was rong i was not going to die around a tree I was going to be drained to death. I hope to god they kill me fast and painless!

"Hey I'm back from hunting people" A beautiful voice said.

"Hey Apocalatia, what did we say about humans they are friends NOT food!" A low but attractive voice yelled at who i guess is are these people talking about are they vegie vamps to like the Cul-Other vampires i knew?

"I know that Josh! I wasn't going to eat her i was going to ask Hailie Jade to change her shes dying and i really like her."

"Um.. Tia you don't know her!"

"I know but my power lets me know everything about her we are so alike but i cant know alot its like half of her is covered up."

"Well if you want to change her either you have to do it or go out and find her she went for a run 7 vampires came by here and told us to stay away from a girl name Bella Swan if we interfere in her life we are going to be dead! Then one was feeling really mad and upset and that got her really mad and upset too so she went for a run to work off all the negitive feelings."

"Damn those bloodsuckers!"

"No they aren't bloodsuckers. they drink animal blood and they are The Cullens." When i heard that i winced they came to keep vampires away from me they weren't going to interfere with my life uhh they are sooo mean!

"Well then I'm going to change her i really like her!" And with that the fire started. It consumed me. it hurt to breath. i screamed i heard everyone around me trying to calm me down and tell me not to scream but why i was going to dye soon anyway. Then i heard a new voice.

"What did you two do why are you transforming someone else you know thats I do so that they don't hurt too much! Let me get to her before someone hears her."

And then it just felt like a really bad sunburn. A while later the pain dimmed from my fingers and toes. then all the pain went to my heart and omg my heart was beating a thosand miles per secend. then it stopped. there was nothing. I opened my eyes and freaked out i was in a house that was exacly like THEIRS_. _And i was in a room that was really really like HIS. this hurt too much to be here then i remembered that there were people or vampires here.

"Um...Hello I'm a wake now I now their are people here!"

"Oh sorry we didn't know you were awake I'm Apocalatia Monroe but most people call me Tia because they think Apocalatia ia a mouth full."Tia said. She was really pretty. She had really straight blonde hair in layers that went just below her sholders and was wearing a really cool outfit that Alice would like. A purple tank top with a black vest over it and skinny jeans with a pair of high heels.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella."

"Hey! I'm Hailie Jade Monroe and I liked to be called Hailie Jade don't just call me Hailie i really hate that!"She was really pretty! She had red hair she was Irish and wore a cool outfit! It was a white cami with a grey jacket, a scaf and black skinny jeans and a pair of black high heels.

"Hello I'm Josh Michels. And i have to live with these two alone talk about annoying!"Josh was handsome! he had blond hair wearing a white polo with jeans and black shoes it was simple but hot at the same time.

They all had topaz eyes meaning they just hunted, I wonder if they have any powers like THEM.

"Um...I heard that some vampires have powers do you have any?" I wanted to know what was up!

"Yeah I can feel emotions. Tia can know anything about a person with a touch. Josh has no powers but he has me so it ok!" Cool two out of three have powers and Josh is with Hailie Jade.

"Um...Before you changed me you said something about the..uh..Cullens?"

"Yeah they came by here telling us to stay away from some human but they have no need to worry we don't talk to humans. And now we need to move but dont worry about it I hate Forks its way to small."

"What was the humans name? And what did you feel Hailie Jade?"

"The humans name was Bella Swan. And I felt sadness, agony, anger, guilt, missery, loss, and so many more bad emotions why do want to know?"

"Well that human is me!"

* * *

**_AN: Ok I know I have a weird name Apocalatia but it is apocal_I_tia! But Ohwell! I like it Hailie Jade you all should know is the name of Marshall Mathers Daughter I like her she is sooo pretty and my best friends name is Hailie Jade!! PLEASE UPDATE!!!_**

**_Hugz_**

**_Carrie/Prepgirl200_**


	2. Strangers of The Night'

**_OMGZ I pulled my tendon in my foot ya'll have no idea how much that hurtz!_**

* * *

(BPOV)

They all looked like they saw a gaost!

"You are the Bella Swan that stupid Edward left? Oh my god why did he leave I want him dead for more reasons!"Josh said. When he said HIS name it hurt more than anything I even saw Hailie Jade wince. But why does Josh want him dead?

"Um. Josh why do want HIM dead? And yes I'm the Bella that he left."

"Because he hurt Hailie Jade with all the negative emotions and he left you and from what Hailie Jade said and the part of your life Apocalatia saw he hurt you beyond repair! He should be dead!" wait part so she didn't see it all?

"Wow you can only see part of my past?"

"Yes, I think that you may be a shield did you know the Cullen's were vampires when you were human?" why do they insist to say that word when it hurts cant HJ just tell them it hurts me when they say that.

"Yeah, is that why HE couldn't read my mind? Because I'm a shield." That is cool. I have a power SWEET!

"So HE can't read your mind and you know his power! Not even I could read his mind they all blocked their thoughts. And they blocked their thoughts in the most obnoxious song I Kissed a Girl! I HATE that song it's always in people's minds cuz its soo damn catchy!"I was beginning to like Hailie Jade she knows I don't like to hear or say HIS name. Bless her!

"Yeah I know all their powers and thanks for not saying HIS name is still hurts cuz I still love him."

"No problem I felt the pain and I couldn't handle it was almost as bad as during you change. But you said ALL their powers. I sorry to ask but if they find out we changed you they might to try to kill us so what are their powers. Now you don't have to answer if you don't want to stay I'm sorry we didn't ask you earlier we should have."

"Oh if it's not too much a hassle I would like to stay cuz I feel kind of lonely. And I do know all their powers you already know HIS then Alice's power is visions or telling the future. And Jaspers an Empath. The others have no power and I don't think that they will try to kill you Carlisle and Esme hate to fight when a vampire James came and attacked me that's how I got the scar on my hand. Carlisle said he hates the idea of killing another creature even a sadistic one like James."

"Oh."That's when I noticed that Josh had left the room along with Apocalatia.

"Hey have you told her about our little secret yet Hailie Jade?"Josh asked HJ. What secret and why would they tell me they just met me!

"No I was thinking she can hunt first. She must be thirsty! Are you thirsty Bella?"

"Um... Kind of."

"We will tell you after you hunt we promise. We also hunt animals so I take you when no humans go so you can be safe but don't breathe till we get there!"

"Ok" Wow it would be weird not to breathe.

We went to the meadow THE MEADOW as in HIS meadow. I flew out of there so fast I couldn't have that kind of reminders it hurt way too much. I smelled something good I took off after it and saw there was a small herd of deer but a stream I crouched down in a defensive way and sprung up and tackled the biggest one to the ground snapped its neck so it died and didn't have to be put though pain. Then bit I let the sweet liquid flow into my mouth and quench the burn that was in the back of my throat. When in was done I was still very thirsty so I went after another smell. This time it was a grizzly bear! I hopped up on its back and snapped it's neck like with the deer then bit on the bears neck to I liked the blood of this animal better I wonder why that was I would have to ask someone. After the bear I was full the burn was gone. I looked down at my clothes and saw that they were worse that ruined. I would have to barrow some clothes then go shopping. I can't go out in public like this. Ok now where is Hailie Jade? I heard light footsteps behind me and turned around to see Hailie jade walking up behind me at human speed.

"Hey are you still hungry?"

"No I had a deer and a bear that is enough"

"Yeah it usually is. Why did you bolt from the meadow it is very pretty I thought you might like it I found while hunting a few days ago."

"It is very pretty and it holds memories of HIM that are too painful to think of."

"Oh I sorry well we should get you home and changed you should be able to fit some of Tias clothes and I'm sure she won't mind you barrowing some till you can go shopping. Then we will tell you the so called secret though it's not really a secret Josh is so stupid."

"Thank you. For everything. Um... when I bit into the bear it tasted better than the deer do you why that is?"

"Yup. A bear is a meat eater so the blood tasted more like a human's blood. I hope you never get to taste human blood from then on you will only want human blood and I hate bloodsuckers that what my coven calls human drinkers."Once we were back at her house which is really pretty now that I see it, it have the colonial style but it is big and by big I mean HUGE! It is bigger than THEIRS and that means something.

"I like your house"

"Thank you. I built it myself I like the colonial style but it had to be big."My word exactly. And then we went in and Tia was watching Josh play a video game but turned her head when she heard us enter.

"Ohmigod! We have to get you changed! Don't feel bad I look just like you on my first hunt but they had no extra clothes for me so consider yourself lucky." She was like an Alice or maybe a Rosalie but nicer. She took me to her closet and omg it was like the size of my room at Charlie's!!

"WOW!"I gasped

"Ya like?"She turned and smiled at me as I gaped around I couldn't talk just yet so I just nodded."Ohh I know just the outfit for you go and sit on the purple moon chair in the left side of my room!" I did as she said and when I saw what was in front of the moon chair I was slightly frightened a vanity with a ton of makeup and hair things. Yup defiantly an Alice!

"Oh my god you are like Alice only less perky and please tell me you aren't going to play Bella Barbie?!?!"

"Hey! I resent that! And yes I am going to Bella Barbie if by that you mean hair, makeup, and dress up! OHH here this will look perfect on you!" She came out of the closet with a dark blue tank top and a pleated mini skirt with a pair of black heals.

"Oh HELL no! I will wear the top and skirt but not the heels. I do NOT wear heals!"

"Uhhh you are sooo difficult fine do you wear ballet flats!"

"Yes they are fine but I was human I was a super clumsy human!"She let me change into the outfit and I have to say I looked hot.

"Ok you can come in now I'm done changing"

"Yay! Wow you look hot! If only HE saw you now! Ok now makeup and hair. I do it light since we aren't going anywhere! But I can asure this that I will be doing your hair allot! I'll just do soft curls and light golden eye shadow your red eyes are kind of freaky! They will be gold in a few months though so don't worry!" a few minutes later she was done I like it!

"Thank you! You made this Bella Barbie time manageable!"

"Ok let's go down stairs so they can tell you the one piece of info that you don't know about us yet!"Once we get down stairs HJ and josh were on the couch and Tia took one of the arm chairs and I went for the recliner.

"Ok let's not beat around the bush and get to it we are a band without a lead singer our singer got killed in a fight two months ago!"Hailie Jade told me.

"Wow "That is sad

"Yea and Tia saw that you are an awesome singer so would you be our singer?" Wow they want me as their lead singer. COOL! Yeah!!

"Sure that would be awesome!"

"Great we will be going to Paris tomorrow so be ready. Also you will need to learn all our songs that we will perform. And our band name is 'Strangers of the Night!' our songs are. So here are the songs we will be performing don't worry about memorizing them we have photographic memory! Go with Tia for packing and she will go online with you for shopping and you clothes will be sent to Paris by tomorrow!"

* * *

**_Tell me what you think I need to know and I being descriptive enough?????Please review and tell me!_**

**_Hugz_**

**_Carrie~Prepgirl200!_**


	3. Playlist

**_PLAYLIST FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!_**

**_Get your i pods, mp3s or youtube cuz the next chapter has alot of music in it!_**

**_I gotta a Feelin-Black Eyed Peas_**

**_Bom Bom Pow-Black Eyed Peas_**

**_I'm Yours-Jason Mraz_**

**_Untouched-The Veronicas_**

**_Come On Get Higher-Matt Nathanson_**

**_My Happy Ending-Avril Lavigne_**

**_Nobodys Home-Avril Lavigne_**

**_The Best Day-Taylor Swift_**

**_White Horse-Taylor Swift_**

**_Breakdown-Seether_**

**_Hope you like the songs or dont know them but will like the next chapter up in about 20 minutes hop ya like it !!_**

**_Carrie~Prepgirl200_**


	4. The Concert

**_I don't own any thing everythink belongs to SM!!! Also in my story in Paris you speak english!_**

(BPOV)

When we got to the airport they told me we that we were going first class and instead of HJ being our friend or sister like she was to me she was our mom for the flight because four teens who can pay for four first class seats is just rediculus. they thought that it was odd that we were in public and i haven't attacked i hunted before we came and would need to hunt once we get to Paris my throat was burning the hell out of me!

"Ok Bella we need to get you to a mall. do you want to go now or later." Tia asked

"Later i need to get in the woods NOW!" I snarled at them

The listened they also needed to hunt so i let loose with me sencesand took down 2 deer when i was fully saitisfed. i went and followed their trail back to the house.

"Thanks for going with me i could have gone alone."

"No we needed to hunt to so we went we have a act booked tonight at a night club we need to get you clothes."

About four hours and 30 shopping bags later we were driving home but according to them we weren't done we would go back out tomarrow we needed to get ready for th performance. I loved Paris it was soo pretty I Loved it. no matter where in Paris you were you could see th effeil tower.

They were going to puck out my clothes only now i was in Hailies Jades room my clothes spred all over her bed she finally decided on a midnight blue toob top with black skinny jeans and Black ballet flats.

"Ok go get changed and we will do you hair and makeup."i did as they said and when they were done with my makeup I looked well HOT!

''ohmigod I'm hot Thanks"

"No you are the one who chose to be our lead singer thank you and since you ate the lead singer you get to write some songs then run them by us and we will see what to do!"

"What time do we have to be there?"i was wondering it was starting to get late and i didn't want to be to late

"Crap we lost track if time. thanks for telling us ok to the autitorium!."

Once we got there and checked in we were being put on stage the voice came over the entire place!

"Hey yall what happening you wanna start this party already!" i screamed in to the mic and was surrounded by yes's and yeahs.

"Ok well we all want to welcome you and say let get this party started!!!"

_**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**__  
****__that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_that tonight's gonna be a good good night (x4)_

I started to move around the stage. I danced around and Josh joined in as someone else took over the drums.

_**Tonight's the night night**__  
****__Let's live it up_  
_I got my money_  
_Let's spend it up_

_**Go out and smash it**__  
****__Like Oh My God_  
_Jump off that sofa_  
_Let's get get OFF_

I was having do much fun it was cool not being clumsy plus i get to sing some of my own songs later!!

_**I know that we'll have a ball**__  
****__If we get down_  
_And go out_  
_And just loose it all_

_**I feel stressed out**__  
****__I wanna let it go_  
_Lets go way out spaced out_  
_and loosing all control_

_**Fill up my cup**__  
****__Mozoltov_  
_Look at her dancing_  
_Just take it off_

_**Let's paint the town**__  
****__We'll shut it down_  
_Let's burn the roof_  
_And then we'll do it again_

_**Let's Do it (x13)**__  
__**And live it up**_

_**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**__  
****__That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good good night (x2)_

_**Tonight's the night**__  
****__Let's live it up_  
_I got my money_  
_Let's spend it up_

_**Go out and smash it**__  
****__Like Oh My God_  
_Jump off that sofa_  
_Let's get get OFF_

_**Fill up my cup (Drink)**__  
****__Mozoltov (La' Chaim)_  
_Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)_  
_Just take it off_

_**Let's paint the town**__  
****__We'll shut it down_  
_Let's burn the roof_  
_and then we'll do it again_

_**Lets do it (x15)**__  
__**Let's live it up**_

_**Here we come**__  
****__Here we go_  
_We gotta rock_

_**Easy come**__  
****__Easy go_  
_Now we on top_

_**Feel the shot**__  
****__Body rock_  
_Rock it don't stop_

_**Round and round**__  
****__Up and down_  
_Around the clock_

_**Monday, Tuesday,**__  
****__Wednesday, and Thursday_  
_Friday, Saturday_  
_Saturday to Sunday_

_**Get get get get get with us**__  
****__You know what we say_  
_Party every day_  
_Pa pa pa Party every day_

_**And I'm feelin**__  
****__That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_**I gotta feeling tonight's gonna be a good night**__  
****__That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

As that song ended the crwod erupted in cheers but 7 were cheers never thought i would ever hear! THEIR voices screaming when i looked down i saw Edwead right their!hes going to love my new songs!

_**Gotta get-get, gotta get-get  
Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get**_

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom

Yo, I got that hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow

That digital spit  
Next level visual shit  
I got that boom boom pow  
How the beat bang, boom boom pow

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom, boom, boom  
That future boom, boom, boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

I'm on the supersonic boom  
Y'all hear the spaceship zoom  
When, when I step inside the room  
Them girls go ape-shit, uh

Y'all stuck on Super 8 shit  
That low-fi stupid 8 bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom bap

I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cybertron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
Sexy ladies extra longer

'Cause we got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pound  
We got the beat that 808  
That the boom, boom in your town

People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Will. drop the beat now

Yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, yup, yup  
I be rockin' them beats, y-y-yup, yup

Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom

Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom  
Shittin' on y'all you with the

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock  
Let the beat rock

This beat be bumpin', bumpin'  
This beat go boom, boom

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now

I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now

Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get

Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom pow  
Boom boom pow

Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat)  
Let the beat  
(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)

Danceing around my stage and danceing with Josh got Edward mad when Josh kissed my cheak and went back to the drums.

I smiled and looked embarressed to put up the show! He deserves what he gets.

_**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back**_

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and then you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your mind and see like me  
(No more, no more)  
Open up your plans and man you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, please don't, please don't  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
'Cause our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours  
  
The first song i wrote so i made my anounncement!

"Hey before we go on i want you to know that that last song and the songs to come are all about me and the idiot boy who broke my heart leaving me broken 3 days after my 18th birthday!" Everyone yell and got all mad i smiled this is working!

"Ok here is my next song Untouched this is about before he left me"

_**I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
I can la, la, la, l-la, la  
I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop**_

HA-HA I love this song and so does Hailie Jade so we sang it as the Veronias in a duet! Best friend!!

_**Give me, give me, give me what you got, got  
'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now you're the only thing  
That's making any sense to me**_

And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think  
'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye  
Bye, bye  
  
It is soo true i never wanted to hear him say goodbye!

_**I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**_

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
You can take, take, t-take, take time, time  
To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life

Give me, give me, give me all of you, you, don't be scared  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me

And no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up, up  
And I will never let you down, down

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un  
Untouched

Untouched, un  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
Untouched  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un

He is going to pay at this concert! i was going to put him though a living hell!

_**I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in**_

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
Make you believe  
Make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard and drown me in love

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard and drown me in love

I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
Make you believe  
And make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard and drown me in love

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard and drown me in love

I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
And I see angels and devils and God  
When you come on

Hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
Sing sha la la la  
Sing sha la la la la

Come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard and drown me in love

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Pull me down hard and drown me, drown me in love

(Come on get higher, loosen my lips)  
It's all wrong  
(Faith and desire and the swing of your hips)  
It's all wrong  
(Pull me down hard and drown me, drown me in love)  
It's so right

Come on get higher  
(Come on get higher, loosen my lips)  
Come on and get higher  
(Faith and desire and the swing of your hips)  
Because everything works love  
Because everything works in your arms

I really loved that song and i wrote it yay

**_Oh Oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh Oh  
So Much For My Happy Ending  
Oh Oh Oh  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_**

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do [CD version]  
All the stuff that you do [radio edited version]

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus]

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

[Chorus x2]

[x2]  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
OH he better feel horrid he better feel like crap! Oh this song is the story of my life so what to my happy ending no one cares about that he only cares for his own volvo loving ass!

**_Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way? She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again_**

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?

She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Open your eyes  
And look outside find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find what you've left behind

I was right in front of Edward as i sang that part looking him in his topaz eyes!! I saw the pain it was fun to put him in all this pain after what he did to me.**__**

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?

She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind  
And she can't find her place, she's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place, yeah

She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside  
She's lost inside, lost inside

As i sang that song i kept throwing meaningful glances at Edward saying 'all your fault buddy'!

"Ok I forgot about this song it isn't about Edward it is about my mommy I love my mommy so i had to write a song for her I Love you Mamma!"

_**I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on**__**  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home**_

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today

"Ok now back to the heart breakers songs i have alot and hes here tonight! So i am singing them so that he knows how much pain he put me though! Here is the song 'White Horse'!

_**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you**_

Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now

And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now

"I really like that song it is what at first i wish would happen but now its too late for him to came he wont EVER get me back!"

**_The sun is gone and the flowers rot  
Words are spaces between us  
And I should've been drowned in the rivers I've found of token lust  
And I should've been down when you made me insecure_**

So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can't break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than meets the eye

And I'm the one you can never trust  
'cause wounds are ways to reveal us  
And yeah I could have tried and devoted my life to both of us  
But what a waste of my time when the world we have is yours

So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can't break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than all your lies

Hate me, break me down  
So break me down  
So break me down  
So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can't break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than meets the eye

There are the songs about E.C. my heartbreaker! I love you all I hope to see you all backstage! and i hope to see all of you at my next concert titled "Love Gone Wrong!" I love you all Bye!

* * *

**There you go hope you like it **

**Hugz**

**Carrie~Prepgirl200**


	5. The Cullens

**_I don't own any thing everythink belongs to SM!!! Also in my story in Paris you speak english!_**

(BPOV)

I had fun singing my own songs. I saw the look in Edwards eyes as he looked into mine i saw pain, remorse, and love????? that confused me. He LEFT me. he said he didn't love me the only people around him were his family. i knew he loved them but it was the same look he had in his eyes 3 months ago. I had fun singing the songs I wrote that were about him saying that i dont like him and seeing the pain in his eyes. He deserved to be in pain after all he put me though.

I had to get him back. I knew what i had to do all i needed them to do is have a back stage pass be last in the autographing line, bring Edward, and agree to hang out with the band!

"Hey guys Im going to see if the Cullens want to hang out as payback to Edward for hurting me as i kneeled in front of Edward i saw pain in his eyes and love as he looked at me i think but anywho he deserves to payback. i love the rest of them so im going to ask them to hang out if they accept i want you to be nice and Josh as payback can you do me a favor?" I hoped he would say yes but then again I did save his mate a while ago as a newborn.

"Maybe what do i have to do?"He asked me hesitently.

"Nothing much just act like you like me and maybe do as you did on stage and a sisterly kiss on the cheak he needs to be jealous i might sit on one side of you but no worrys Hailie Jade I won't steal your mate anyway I cant if i wanted to he loves you to much!"

"I know plus i know you love Edward way to much for your own good." She stated.

"Ok im going to go change into my other clothes!"

"Ok bye Bell"

"Bye Guys!"

When i was in my dressing room I changed into a pair of light wash skinny jeans rolled up so the ended right above the ankels a long shirt that was blue and went just below the hip. A silver peace neaklace with silver flip-flops.

I went to wait in front of Tia's room where we always wait because it is right in front of the signing table. I was that Josh and HJ were already there waiting as usual for Tia! I went to her door and banged on it using human strenth!

"Come on Tia we have to go sign peoples stuff!" i yelled inside knowing that only we could hear and the Cullens I knew were out there!

"Ok but i dont have the right shoes who took them?" She asked coming out of the room hopping on one foot. while glaring at josh who was always messing with were shoes because they were best friends even as humans.

"Ok you need to stop messing with eachother before and after concert!" And with that we want into the lobby part of backstage.

"Hey everyone you all have numbers on your ticket please get in line in numarical order. Thank you" Hailie Jade shouted. Then they started coming though with pictures and posters for us to sign when we were almost to the end we signed 193 things with only seven more autographs to sign. They were the Cullens! Thank you Alice i love your visions and have the last of 200 numbers! They went up to Apocalitia first then HJ then Josh and finally ME!! here we go with my plan! By the sent i knew it was Alice my favorite little pixie!

"Hello what is your name?" I asked her looking up from what i was doing. She gasped as she saw my face.

"IKNEWITIKNEWITIKNEWIT!"She kept squealing

"Hey HJ can you take care of this please?"

"You got it Bell!" She said hopping out of her seat and coming and laying her hand on Alices shoulder and she was immidently calm!

"WOW!" They all gasped

"There ya go Bella Balleria."

"Thanks I dont know how much more pixie power i could take!" I gave her a say bye and get gone look

"No prob! anyway i would have done have done it in two more secends cuz i cant take her pixieness and their empaths pixieness two it was too much! We have to go tell people thanks lets go guys. See ya in a few Bells Just open up the mind if ya need anything" She said. We could talk to eachother though our minds.

"Ok bye!" and they left

"Hey guys!" They were all stareing at me with open mouths.

"Bella I am sooo exited to see you i missed you SOOO much and why cant i see you?"

"Oh I'm a sheild dont worry only the powers of Hailie Jade and Apoclitia work on me Josh i powerless poor him."

"What are their powers?" Carlisle asked

"I can't tell you that they will get mad and i dont want to face HJ or Tia without their permission to tell their powers!"

"Oh Bella i miss you all of us miss you."

"I missed you too and im sorry for how i acted to you as a human. Please forgive me?" Rosalie told me. I was shocked she hated me

"Yes I forgive you. Jasper?"

"Hello Bella"he said with remorse dripping from his voice.

"I never blamed you for what happened on my 18th birthday. Dont blame yourself if you never did this same thing would have happened you still would have had to leave Forks to keep up apperanes and i would have most likely had to hung out with those dogs down in La ones you made the treaty with yea my friend Jake lives down there we can go there but dont that often they smell SO bad!"I wrinkled my nose!

"No i was to blame if i would have controlled my bloodlust then it would have been different! you would be here with us and we wouldn't be all sad"

"JASPER WHITLOCK CULLEN-HALE!-I ran over to him and smacked him across the face-IF YOU DO NOT LISTEN TO ME I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD BUT I WONT KILL YOU BECAUASE IT WOULD KILL ALICE AND ESME!!"

"Ok"

"Hey you guys want to come and hang out with the band but if you do you have to have happy emotions and watch what you say or Josh, Tia, and Hailie Jade will all kill all of you! oh and Edward, Alice your powers wont work on them either but on anyone else your power will work. Something about me being a shile and being changed by Tia no one elses powers but my own covens!"

"Why what happen so we have to have happy emotions?"

"Because Josh already wants to you Edward for causing me pain and because all your guys bad emotions caused Hailie Jade to be so upset with the emotions that she had to go on a calm down run and as long as i been with them i never seen her go on a calming run but the time you guys told them not to mess with me! They told me about that. Why didn't you just do as you say and stay out my life like you said and why didn't you ever ask me if i wanted a normal life without all the myths i never wanted that Edward the others didn't want to leave why did you make them I would have been as happy as i am now with my new family but you had to take away the entire reason of my life!"I opened up my mind 'HELP ME IM HAVEING A BREAKDOWN IN FRONT OF THEM OHH SEND JOSH IT WILL HELP MY COVER!!'-"You nevermind can you come back over later of give my your phone number and i will call you i promise and i keep my promises unlike the person who said 'i will be here for you forever!' then left when life got hard!" I fell to the ground dry sobbing.

"Ok Bella heres my cell see you later Bella!"Alice said in a sad voice

"BELLA! oh my god what happened? What did you do to her Edward?"Josh yelled

Edward didn't answer him it was kind funny he looked kinda scared of Josh!

"What the hell did you do to Bells? That did he do to you Bella!" Ha said in a caring voice i only heard him use to HJ. then he kissed my cheak

"Nothing Josh. Cullens I will call you later maybe you can come to my concert in Brest**_(That really is a french city it is close to the _**. its next weekend. Saterday night ill call you later." I said as Josh wrapped his arm around me to help me up.

"Oh Bella we would love to!"Esme said careingly

"Ok then i will get the tickets and backstage passes tomarrow. we can go somewhere and hang out but i need to vent. Let me go write some songs ill call ya later. Ok" i asked i just needed to get out of there and and sing.

"Ok Bella we understand bye."Rosalie told me

"Bye see ya later! Lets get gotta here Josh I need to get to the room and write music Bye everyone!"i said i knew they would interpert that wrong and think we were together espcilly when my arm was around him and his arm was around my he kissed my forhead. once we were out of hearing range we spoke again.

"Hey thanks for helping me out Josh you rock!"

"No prob lil'sis. He looked really horrid though are you sure you did the right thing by doing that!"

"No but he should suffer i will tell him how i really feel after the concert in Brest so he will know afterwards!"

"Ok Bella."

"OHMIGOD Bella what did you do i could feel the heartbreak and jealousy all the way from the piano room! the fathest room in this entire place."Hailie Jade said almost about to die from laughter!!

"Nothing! It was your mate who did the acting. if he wernt madly in love with you i would be freaking out that he had a crush on me!"It was true. he really did.

"Oh well thats good now go write those songs!"

**_

* * *

_**

**_I really hoped you like my story! I want to be able to update alot but school is starting in about 2 weeks so please don't get mad at me! Please review!!_**

**_Carrie~Prepgirl200_**


	6. The Meeting!

**_I don't own any thing everything belongs to SM!!! Also in my story in Paris you speak English!_**

(BPOV)

I went to write the songs I told the Cullen's I would but I didn't know what to write about all the inspiration I had was that the man of my dreams came back and I still loved him. I decided to write about the human memories I had. I would sing this song at the next concert it turned into my favorite song by me!

"Hey Bella-Ballerina!" Hailie-Jade called in the room "Whatcha doing I heard a really good song you HAVE to sing that at the concert next Saturday!!" She squealed.

"Good because I was planning on it. It is about when I was human and dating Edward!"I knew she would understand that I still loved him and I was going to want this song last in the line up! To say I love ya Eddie! I laughed inwardly at myself!!

"Sweet do you know what songs you are going to sing and the lineup?"She asked me she knew I usually do that right after the concert before the concert _**(sorry if that is confusing)**_.

"No not yet but we can chose later I told the Cullen's we could hang out and maybe we could do something today I call at 5 so I know I'm not interrupting anything." I told her getting up and walking next to her to the others.

"Oh don't worry Alice told me earlier that no matter what time don't worry that you won't interrupt anything." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, wait when did Alice talk to you?"

"When she called an hour ago."WHAT she didn't let me talk

"Why didn't you let me talk?"

"You were busy and she didn't want to interrupt you. That's all."

"Oh. Well I'm going to call her!" I went over to my cell and dialed the phone number they gave me earlier.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey Alice what's up its Bella"

_"Oh Bella are you ok? What did we do? I'm so sorry-"_I had to cut her off she was babbling

"ALICE! Calm down I just had a breakdown. It happens all the time don't worry about me. Do you guys want to come over and hangout get reunited. I missed ALL of you so much especially my best pixie physic friend! So ya wanna come over?"

_"What you have breakdowns look what you did Eddie!" Emmett bellowed_

"Oh my god Alice am I on speakerphone?"

_"Yes!"_

"Uhhh. Emmett?

_"Yea Bella?" he asked_

"Yes it is his fault but don't kill him it would kill Esme and Alice and I still care about them. I don't want them hurt but you can beat him up just don't kill him!" 'Plus I still love him' I wanted to say that but I had to let him suffer.

_"Thanks Bella!"_

"No prob Em! So do ya'll wanna come over?"

_"Oh sure do where do want us to come?"_

"Um just meet us at the cafe around the corner from where the concert was ok?" I didn't want her to know where I lived just yet.

_"Ok when do want us to meet you there"_

"How about an hour I know with Edwards driving you can most likely make it"

"Sure! We'll meet you there! Bye Bella!"

"Bye everyone" Then the line went dead.

I walked over to the living room where I saw Josh in front of the TV with Tia and Hailie Jade nowhere to be seen!

"Hey what's up Bella are we going to see the Cullen's?" He asked me

"Yea where is Tia and Hailie-Jade?"

"They ran to their rooms when they heard you say we were going to go meet them at the cafe. They want to go shopping?"

"Well they are NOT going shopping with the Cullen's. Alice shops more that Hailie Jade!"I told him

"Well I'm going to go get ready to meet the idiots who left you!"

"Josh stop they still care for me. When I was on the phone with them Emmett started to yell at Edward for what happened after the concert yesterday and threatened to kill him."

"He should have he left you for dead Bella."

"But I still love him I will always love him he didn't mean what he said I saw it at the concert in his eyes and that he was jealous of you he wouldn't be jealous of you if he didn't love me Josh."

"BELLA-BALLERINA!!"

"Coming Tia. I got to go josh go get ready!" I walked over to my room where Tia and Hailie-Jade were standing.

"What's up?"

"We need to give you a makeover. I know you hate them but to make Edward go mad we need to make you look hot!"

"And what is that suppose to mean??"

"You always look good but you need to look better!"

"Ok! Time to play Bella-Barbie! But I get to pick the outfit I know what will make him squirm!!"

"OK"

When they were done with my hair and makeup it looked really good!! I went to the closet and grabbed my blue long sleeve shirt with my jean skirt with silver pumps.

"What do you think about this?"I said walking out of the closet with the clothes

"OMG we taught you well don't ya think Hailie-Jade?"

"Duh! That would be great Bella"

"I thought so he said that he loved the color blue on me and the mini skirt because you guys are always telling me that I have great legs!"

"Ok we don't have much time before we have to go get dressed. And meet us out front!"

"Ok see ya in a few." I got dressed and went to the front room. Once again we were waiting for Tia!

"APOCILITIA get your vampire butt down her right now!!!!"

"Uhh I'm coming I like to look good" She said running at vampire speed.

"What ever lets go we will take my car!" I loved my truck it was a 4 door midnight blue Ferrari! We drove to the cafe and saw a silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche 911 turbo. We got out of my car and walked in. At first I saw only Rose, Em, and Carlisle.

* * *

Please review I really LOVE your reviews

Carrie~Prepgirl200


	7. Edward!

**_I don't own any thing everything belongs to SM!!! Also in my story in Paris you speak English!_**

(BPOV)

At first I saw only Rose, Em, and Carlisle.

"Wow Bella you look hot!" Emmett said looking me up and down.

"You look really good Bella. With you change did you grow a sense of fashion" Alice asked coming into view with Edward Jasper and Esme. I saw Edwards eyes pop and jaw drop for a second before he regained his composure.

"No I just realized that some fashionable clothes can also be comfy. Do ya like?" I asked looking at her

"No fair you will wear that kind stuff now but as a human no!" She huffed and walked up to me pulling Rose along with her.

"Bella can we talk to you alone?"

"Sure, I'll be right back guys" we walked to the park that was out of hearing range of both ears and mind thanks to Edwards mind reading.

"What do ya want to talk about?"

"Bella, Edward still loves you. He never stopped please give him a second chance." She pleaded. I didn't expect this. For her to tell me he still loved me.

"Alice I don't know he broke my heart. My breakdown yesterday, that never happens. I only said that so that you would calm down. I do love him but you telling me he loves me isn't going to be enough for me to take him back he has do something to make up for leaving me. Then I will take him back. I still love him but he needs to do something to make it up to me i have been a living nightmare these past months. I really do wish to be back with him I do love him but I'm worried that he might leave me agian. And i dont want that the only reason I act like I'm fine is because of my new family."

"So is the reason that you didn't want Em to kill him partly because you love him and dont want him dead?" Rosalie asked

"yea and the reason i told him."

"So what is it with Josh and you? Are you dating him or what?"Alice asked

"No Josh is like a best friend or my big brother. He is with Hailie-Jade."

"Oh well Edward thinks he has no chance with you since he thinks your with Josh. So he won't even try to win you back you need to find some way to set him straight with out saying that you aren't with him." Alice said

"Ok let me tell them." i said to them they gave me a weird look."Me and my coven can talk in our minds. We think it is because of my power, but we are not really sure."

"Oh" they sighed together. _'hey guys I need you to make it really obvious that me and Josh are not together Edward was going to do something but because of my plan Edward decide not to do anything.'_

"OK they heard i told Hailie-Jade and Josh. to do something to make it sure that Eddie knows that they are together."

"Ok we can go back now. Oh do you want to hear the song i wrote last night?" i asked them as we walked back into the cafe. I looked around and saw Edward looking at me i smiled at him and looked away like i did as a human.

"We would love to hear the song you wrote Bella." Esme said.

"oh so you will let them hear your new song and you haven't let us listen to it! We live with you for God's sakes!"Apocilitia said

"Yes! I will! So do you want to come back to our house and hear my new song? I would really like to play it for you."

"Sure Bella we would be honered to hear you play your song." Carlisle said

"Ok just follow me to my home!" i turned to walk back to my car. I got into my car Tia slid in next to me makeing sure that Edward saw and Josh opened the door for HJ before going and getting himself in. We drove to my house with the volvo right behind us i felt Edwards eyes on my back the entire time everytime i looked in my rear veiw mirror i would smile at him and then look back at the road. Once we arrive we all got out and the Cullens gasped.

"DAMN" Emmett gasped.

* * *

OK i know this was a really short chapter but the next one will be longer i wanted to have a good place to stop that would also make sence to stop.

Hugz-

Carrie~Prepgirl200


	8. The Songs!

**_I don't own any thing everything belongs to SM!!! Also in my story in Paris you speak English!_**

(BPOV)

"I take it you like the house"

"Yea if you didn't hear my 'DAMN'. Wow it looks just like the house in Forks." Emmett you captian obvious.

"It better when we moved here we could find a house that we liked so we built one. I gave the pictures of your house in Forks to the contracter and the Whala here it is."

"It looks great Bella!"Esme said

"So who wants to go and listen to my new song." I said walking up the stairs. "follow me...Ok here is my new song it is called 'Decode'. It is about Mine and Edwards relationship up till now."

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time_

_Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time_

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own_

_(I'm screaming, I love you so)  
On my own  
(But my thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?  
We?re gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We?re gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?_

_I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me, I want it to be true_

"So what do you think. The truth do you like it or hate it?"

"I love it Bella but how it your guys relationship?" Rosalie asked

"Well in the song the part that is then is _'There is something I see in you It might kill me, I want it to be true_' the part now is '_How did we get here When I used to know you so well?' _and when it says '_(I'm screaming, I love you so) On my own (But my thoughts you can't decode)'. _Is both now and then he could never read my mind but now none of your powers work on me acually no vampires powers will work on me they are lucky if their empaths no one wants to feel my emotions. They are allway son powerful it is scary! But i can make it so your powers can work on me. Alice will be able to see my future, Eddie will be able to read my mind and Jasper will be able to feel my emotions!"

"Wow you called Edward Eddie and he didn't growl at you." Emmett said shocked.

"That is because I'm able to kill him and he want me to bring up my sheild so he can read my mind cand he know i wouldn't do that if he growled at me!"

"How did you know that? Are you a mind reader also?" Emmett inquired

"No but when i was human he was always asking me what are you thinking like every 2 minutes."

"Hey, in my defence it was weird not to hear your thoughts."

"Its ok I liked my privice though my sheild was annoying me when we were with the Volturi for two months they kept asking me _'Do you want to join us we would love to have you with us! Your talent and you power are amazing. Blah blah blah..._' I feel sorry for You and Alice! They told me when i mentioned the Cullens to ask you to join and do what ever i can to get you to join. But i wont it get really annoying."

"So what your saying is no powers work on you. Not even those powers of whose in your coven?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah even as a human my power didn't fully work on her. I only saw half of her past. Woops My power is that with a touch in a certain amount of time your entire past will be revealed to me. On human Bella I only saw her past with you Cullens. Oh and thanks for saving her from James when he was going to kill her."Tia spoke up.

"Bella can you sing another sing for us please!" Alice chirped

"Sure here go though these and I'll block your mind so Eddie can't peak and pick out the songs you want me to sing and let Rose chose to." I gave them the stack of songs that i wrote and they flipped though them at vampire speed and wthin two minutes they gave me the ones they wanted me to sing.

"Thank you." I said looking over the songs and saw one i didn't even know was in the pile. "No i wont sing his one not happening!"

"Come on Bells I knew you would say that about Sparks Fly but please!!!" They begged.

"Fine then I sing it. Ok this song is called Sparks Fly."

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
Fall in love in an empty bar_

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Hit me with those gold eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

So reach out open handed  
And lead me out to that floor  
Well I don't need more paper lanterns  
Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
Cause my heart is beating fast  
And you are beautiful  
I could wait patiently but  
I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Hit me with those gold eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go out  
Just keep your beautiful eyes on me  
Gonna strike this match tonight  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'd love to hate it  
ing now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Hit me with those gold eyes, baby

As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly

"ok the next song they chose is 'Come In With The Rain"

_I could go back to every laugh,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore,  
And I know all the steps up to your door,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore._

Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,  
Talk to the man with the reasons why,  
And let me know what you find.

I'll leave my window open,  
'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name.  
Just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain.

I could stand up and sing you a song,  
But I don't wanna' have to go that far.  
And I, I've got you down,  
I know you by heart,  
And you don't even know where I start.

Talk to yourself, talk to the tears,  
Talk to the man who put you here,  
And don't wait for the sky to clear.

I'll leave my window open,  
'Cus I'm too tired at night to call your name.  
Oh, just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain.

I've watched you so long,  
Screamed your name,  
I don't know what else I can say.

But I'll leave my window open,  
'Cus I'm too tired at night for all these games.  
Just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain.

I could go back to every laugh,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore…

"Heres is the song 'Stay Beautiful'"

_Corey's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words that nobody knows_

There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know?

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

Corey finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures with my mind  
So I can save 'em for a rainy day

It's hard to make a conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say  
'Hey, by the way'

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door  
Oh, but if it don't

Will you stay beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful?

Oh, but if it don't  
Stay beautiful  
Stay beautiful

"Now 'Beautiful Eyes'"

_Your beautiful eyes stare right into minee eyes_

and sometimes i think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
I wanna be somewhere where you are  
I wanna be where. . .

You're here. Your eyes are looking into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes

I wake up, I'm alive  
And only a little while, I cry  
'Cause you're my lullaby  
So baby come hold me tight  
cuz I, I  
I wanna be everything you need  
I wanna be where

You're here. Your eyes are looking into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes

Just as long as your mine I'll be your everything tonight.  
Let me love you, kiss you, baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
Dream about  
Dream about  
Dream about your eyes  
Eyes, eyes, eyes  
Beautiful eyes

"The song Im going to do is 'Your Anything'"

_Bet you lie awake at night trying to make your sweet mind  
Wondering if you'll ever find, just what you want  
A home-town number one or a California loaded gun  
But ya know you'll make it one or that's what you thought  
Here's what you got_

I can be your favorite blue jeans with the holes in the knees in the bottom of the top drawer  
I can be a little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach and the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings if that's what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything  
To be your anything.

If you want hard to get..... if you want...  
all you have to do is let me know  
If you want a bumpy ride  
Someone with a softer side, either one'll be all right  
And just let me know.  
Is this where it goes?

I could be your favorite blue jeans with the holes in the knees in the bottom of the top drawer  
I can be a little beauty queen just a little out of reach and the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings if that's what you need.  
I'd give everything to be your anything.

It's not like I'm giving up who i am but you  
With someone like you it's just so easy to do

I can be your favorite blue jeans with the holes in the knees in the bottom of the top drawer  
I can be a little beauty queen just a little out of reach and the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings if that's what you need  
if that's what you need  
I could be your favorite blue jeans with the holes in the knees in the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be a little beauty queen just a little out of reach or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings if that's what you need,  
I'd give everything to be your anything.

"The last song it 'Thats The Way I Loved You'"

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable

But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all

And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now

I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

"So what did you think?"

"I thought it was beautiful Bella." Esme sighed

"Thank you Bella for singing some of your songs for us" Carlisle Thanked me

"Beautiful Bella"Alice squicked

"Yeah Bella. you have an amazing voice."Rose complimented.

"That was great Bella" Jasper said

"Damn Bells! That was awesome!" Emmett boomed making us all laugh. The only one left was Edward. OMG what was he going to say???

"Bella can I talk to you?" He asked sheepishly

* * *

I will try to update soon but skol starts soon and i have to get ready.

Hugz

Carrie~Prepgirl200


	9. Bella's Music

**_I don't own any thing everything belongs to SM!!!_**

(EPOV)

"I take it you like the house" Bella laughed. She was so care free. If only she knew i still loved her. When was I going to tell her.

"Yea if you didn't hear my 'DAMN'. Wow it looks just like the house in Forks." Emmett said. He is so stupid it nis an exact replica of our house in forks.

"It looks great Bella!"Esme said. _'Oh i just love her house the inside is just great'_

"So who wants to go and listen to my new song." She said walking up the stairs. "follow me...Ok here is my new song it is called 'Decode'. It is about Mine and Edwards relationship up till now." Our realitionship up till now? She wrote a song about us?

_'Aw lil Eddie has a song about him'_

_'Edward you better tell her how you feel oh i know you can hear me so dont you look away!'_

_'I hope Bella and Edward can get back together. He loves her so much!'_

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time_

_Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time_

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own_

_(I'm screaming, I love you so)  
On my own  
(But my thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?  
We?re gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We?re gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?_

_I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me, I want it to be true_

"So what do you think. The truth do you like it or hate it?" Wow how can she even ask if we hate it? That song is really good.

_'WOW.' Emmett thought._

_'I cant believe it I love it, it is amazing' Alice though amazed though i dont know why._

_'Aw bella wrote that it has so much emotion in it.' Jasper thought saddly he still was blaming himself for us leaving Bella._

_'Oh. That song seems so powerful.' Esme thought caring for Bella like a mother would care for her daughter._

_'Edward made a mistake leaving her!' Carlisle stated in his mind._

_'OHMIGOD! Bella' Rose squealed in her mind_

"I love it Bella but how it your guys relationship?" Rosalie asked

"Well in the song the part that is then is _'There is something I see in you It might kill me, I want it to be true_' the part now is '_How did we get here When I used to know you so well?' _and when it says '_(I'm screaming, I love you so) On my own (But my thoughts you can't decode)'. _Is both now and then he could never read my mind but now none of your powers work on me acually no vampires powers will work on me they are lucky if their empaths no one wants to feel my emotions. They are allway son powerful it is scary! But i can make it so your powers can work on me. Alice will be able to see my future, Eddie will be able to read my mind and Jasper will be able to feel my emotions!" WOW she loves me! She called me Eddie. I was about to growl at her when Alice poped into my head. _'Dont you dare growl at her you will never be able to get her back then and i want my sister back along with my Bffe!!'_

"Wow you called Edward Eddie and he didn't growl at you." Emmett said shocked. Would someone shut him up so we can a conversation at an adut level!

"That is because I'm able to kill him and he want me to bring up my sheild so he can read my mind cand he know i wouldn't do that if he growled at me!" Bella said smirking wow she knew me!

"How did you know that? Are you a mind reader also?" Emmett inquired. No stupid!

_'Oh my poor son. Emmett needs a brain sometimes!' Esme thought compassionatly yet laughing so hard she could die!_

_'My husband is soo__oo stupid!'_

_'Why Emmett? Why?' Alice thought shaking her head back and forth._

"No but when i was human he was always asking me what are you thinking like every 2 minutes." Bella said laughing at Emmett.

_'HAHA EDWARD YOU ARE PREDICTABLE!!!' Emmett yelled at me though his thoughts!_

"Hey, in my defence it was weird not to hear your thoughts." It was half true but i like being with her a being half normal not always knowing what she was thinking. Plus her always loved her privicy

"Its ok I liked my privicy though my sheild was annoying me when we were with the Volturi for two months they kept asking me _'Do you want to join us we would love to have you with us! Your talent and you power are amazing. Blah blah blah..._' I feel sorry for You and Alice! They told me when i mentioned the Cullens to ask you to join and do what ever i can to get you to join. But i wont it get really annoying." Why does the Volturi have to pester Bella?

_'Damn what is with the Volturi and messing with my family!' Emmett bellowd in his head_

"So what your saying is no powers work on you. Not even those powers of whose in your coven?" Jasper asked i could hear the amazement in his voice.

"Yeah even as a human my power didn't fully work on her. I only saw half of her past. Woops My power is that with a touch in a certain amount of time your entire past will be revealed to me. On human Bella I only saw her past with you Cullens. Oh and thanks for saving her from James when he was going to kill her."Tia spoke up. wow i never heard of a power like that.

"Bella can you sing another sing for us please!" Alice chirped. _'her voive is sooo amazing! I love her singing and her songs!'_

"Sure here go though these and I'll block your mind so Eddie can't peak and pick out the songs you want me to sing and let Rose chose to." She gave them a stack of music i tryed to look into their minds first i check Alice. She was going over the song Bella just sang analizing every verse and word! Then I went into Rose was thinking of how wonderful Bella was at singing. They gave her back the stack of music the wanted her to play.

"Thank you." She said looking over the songs they wanted her to sing then yelled "No i wont sing his one not happening!"

"Come on Bells I knew you would say that about Sparks Fly but please!!!" They begged. I really wanted to hear that song now. It was one she didnt want to sing but the Bella wanted to sing.

"Fine then I sing it. Ok this song is called Sparks Fly."

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
Fall in love in an empty bar_

_And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Hit me with those gold eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_So reach out open handed  
And lead me out to that floor  
Well I don't need more paper lanterns  
Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
Cause my heart is beating fast  
And you are beautiful  
I could wait patiently but  
I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Hit me with those gold eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go out  
Just keep your beautiful eyes on me  
Gonna strike this match tonight  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'd love to hate it  
ing now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Hit me with those gold eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly_

_"ok the next song they chose is 'Come In With The Rain"_

_I could go back to every laugh,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore,  
And I know all the steps up to your door,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore._

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,  
Talk to the man with the reasons why,  
And let me know what you find._

_I'll leave my window open,  
'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name.  
Just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain._

_I could stand up and sing you a song,  
But I don't wanna' have to go that far.  
And I, I've got you down,  
I know you by heart,  
And you don't even know where I start._

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears,  
Talk to the man who put you here,  
And don't wait for the sky to clear._

_I'll leave my window open,  
'Cus I'm too tired at night to call your name.  
Oh, just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain._

_I've watched you so long,  
Screamed your name,  
I don't know what else I can say._

_But I'll leave my window open,  
'Cus I'm too tired at night for all these games.  
Just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain._

_I could go back to every laugh,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore…_

_"Heres is the song 'Stay Beautiful'"_

_Corey's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words that nobody knows_

_There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know?_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_Corey finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures with my mind  
So I can save 'em for a rainy day_

_It's hard to make a conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say  
'Hey, by the way'_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door  
Oh, but if it don't_

_Will you stay beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful?_

_Oh, but if it don't  
Stay beautiful  
Stay beautiful_

"Now 'Beautiful Eyes'"

_Your beautiful eyes stare right into minee eyes_

_and sometimes i think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
I wanna be somewhere where you are  
I wanna be where. . ._

_You're here. Your eyes are looking into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes_

_I wake up, I'm alive  
And only a little while, I cry  
'Cause you're my lullaby  
So baby come hold me tight  
cuz I, I  
I wanna be everything you need  
I wanna be where_

_You're here. Your eyes are looking into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes_

_Just as long as your mine I'll be your everything tonight.  
Let me love you, kiss you, baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
Dream about  
Dream about  
Dream about your eyes  
Eyes, eyes, eyes  
Beautiful eyes_

_"The song Im going to do is 'Your Anything'"_

_Bet you lie awake at night trying to make your sweet mind  
Wondering if you'll ever find, just what you want  
A home-town number one or a California loaded gun  
But ya know you'll make it one or that's what you thought  
Here's what you got_

_I can be your favorite blue jeans with the holes in the knees in the bottom of the top drawer  
I can be a little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach and the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings if that's what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything  
To be your anything._

_If you want hard to get..... if you want...  
all you have to do is let me know  
If you want a bumpy ride  
Someone with a softer side, either one'll be all right  
And just let me know.  
Is this where it goes?_

_I could be your favorite blue jeans with the holes in the knees in the bottom of the top drawer  
I can be a little beauty queen just a little out of reach and the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings if that's what you need.  
I'd give everything to be your anything._

_It's not like I'm giving up who i am but you  
With someone like you it's just so easy to do_

_I can be your favorite blue jeans with the holes in the knees in the bottom of the top drawer  
I can be a little beauty queen just a little out of reach and the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings if that's what you need  
if that's what you need  
I could be your favorite blue jeans with the holes in the knees in the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be a little beauty queen just a little out of reach or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings if that's what you need,  
I'd give everything to be your anything._

"The last song it 'Thats The Way I Loved You'"

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

_He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

_And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now_

_I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

_And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

"So what did you think?" she asked as she finished the songs. Everyones mind was the same they were all in awe of what she sang and how she sang it with so much emotion.

"I thought it was beautiful Bella." Esme sighed

"Thank you Bella for singing some of your songs for us" Carlisle thanked her with a fatherly tone of voice.

"Beautiful Bella"Alice squicked _'Ohhh Edward you better fight to get her back dumb ass!'_

"Yeah Bella. you have an amazing voice."Rose complimented. _'Awe Edward you mad the worse mistake you idiot!'_

"That was great Bella" Jasper said

"Damn Bells! That was awesome!" Emmett boomed making all of us laugh. I was the only one who hadn't said anything I wanted to tell her i loved her and wanted her back but i couldn't just say it. I had to make it up to her. Bella turned to me for a response to her singing.

"Bella can I talk to you?" I asked nervously what would she say?

"Sure. Do you want to talk here or privitly?" She asked.

'You better do this right Edward she is my bestest friend i need her back!' Alice screamed at me.

"Privitly please if you dont mind?" i asked her.

"I know the perfect place follow me." she said and lead me out the door.

* * *

I will try to update soon but skol starts soon and i have to get ready.

Hugz

Carrie~Prepgirl200


	10. My Past

**_I don't own any thing everything belongs to SM!!!_**

(BPOV)

I led him to my special place i knew he would like it. It was kinda like the meadow, it was exacly like the meadow just different flowers. As we entered he gasped.

"Wow, Bella this place is so beautiful. It reminds me of our meadow." He said amazed while looking around. WAIT! Did he say 'our meadow'.

"Yeah it is like the meadow thats why I like so much it is pretty and peaceful. So what did you want to talk to me about." I sighed.

"Oh well...uh...Bella I...uh..."

"Edward just spit it out. What are you so nervous about?" I laughed.

"Well. I never stopped loving you." He said sheepishly. WHAT???

"Yeah right Edward stop lying to me!" I yelled to him.

"Bella Im not lying to you. I really never stopped loving you Bella. These past few months have been the worst most painful time of my life. Worst than the three days of my change and you know how painful that is. Please believe me Bella." Why was he here putting me though more pain than i was already in.

"Why do you stand here and put me though so much more pain than I am already in. I have been so much pain these past few months you have no idea how I have felt. I can make it so that other powers work on me so that Hailie Jade and Jasper can feel my emotions but I am doing them both a favor that is why Hailie Jade doesn't ask me if I can let up my sheild. I lifted it up once for her and she fell to the ground in pain and agony. She was in so much pain. Thats why I alway have my sheild up." I fell to the ground dry sobs racked thought out my entire body. I looked up at him. His face showed only three emotions. Pain, agony, and something else.

"Bella, I'm not tying to put you in pain. We left so you would be out of danger. It felt like with us you were constantly in danger. We put you, your family, and all of Forks in danger with the Tracker and Victoria. The again on your 18th birthday we ourselfs harmed you. Why are you a vampire? Who changed you? Dont get me wrong I'm glad your alive but why are you a vampire? I want to know what happened after we all left." He said. I stood up grabbed his hand and ran. "Where are we going?" He asked me chuckling.

"We are going back to the house. I know they will want to know what happened when I was gone. I plan on letting you all know what happened at the same time." I said quickly. We ran all the way to the house hand-in-hand. When we came to the house I took my hand back and opened the door. I walked into the living room and saw everyone talking. HJ, Alice, and Jasper were talking on the couch. Josh, and Emmett were playing a videogame. Tia and Rose were on the loveseat talking while Carlisle and Esme watched everyone with loving expressions like all of them were their kids not only 4.

"Hi everyone. What's up? I asked Josh and Emmett put the game away. HJ, Alice, and Jasper quieted. and HJ moved over so I could sit between her and Alice. Hailie Jade always liked Alice, Carlisle and Esme but not so much the others in fact she hated the others.

"We were just getting to know eachother." Hailie Jade sang.

"We should have never hated these people. We never hated Carlisle and Esme but we should have never hated any of these people. Emmett can acually beat me at Guitar Hero." Josh exclaimed

"OMG Rose is like awesome we re so much alike she told me her story and everything our storys are so similar!" Tia squealed.

"Ok well I am going to show them my past. Hailie Jade?" I asked

"Staying lil' sis."

"Okay Tia come here so you can see all my past you were hunting the last time I did this." I told her

"Give me your hand." She instucted.

"Here we go Jazz this will be painful if you have to you can leave go at least one mile away." I told him then brought up my sheild. I thought about everthing from my 18th birthday party to my concert along with my emotions during those events. When I was finished I opened my eyes. Edward, Jazz, Tia, Alice, and HJ were all dry sobbing. The rest of the Cullens were looking around shocked along with Josh. Once we got HJ calmed down she managed to get everyelse calmed down.

"Um...Bella, dear what just happened." Esme asked me in a motherly tone.

"Like I said before I showed them my past I knew they wanted to know so I lifted up my sheild and thought about what happened and my emotions from my 18th birthday party up to the concert yall crashed in a good way." I said with a laugh "I missed my 2nd set of parents and my best friend Alice, my 2 big brothers Em and Jazz, and my hatefilled enemy who is now my sister/ friend Rosalie."

"Why were they all drysobbing?" Emmett boomed.

"Well I dont know why Alice was sobbing but the others were sobbing because of my emotions from those times as in all of them and seeing it as in Edward and Tia." I explained.

"Ali why were you sobbing?" Rose asked her.

"The future. They weren't sobs of saddness but happiness. I cant say what it is its going to be a surprise!" She squealed clearly excited. I wonder what that vision was. What would make Alice so happy she would start to sob. Maybe I could get Edward to tell me.

"Oh well I have the tickets for you! I'll get them before you leave today. Do you have anything to do tomarrow?" I asked no one inparticular.

"Tomarrows a Monday we have school. Do you have the songs picked out yet can we help?" Alice asked

"Yes I do have the songs picked out but it sucks you have school. When do your school start?"

"8:00 and gos till 2:45. We will have to leave around 7:00 so we can get ready." Jasper said.

"You guys must get bored going to school over and over again. Bella told us you go to school every year." Tia said

"Yeah only last year was a fun and different. We enteracted more a human we all loved." Alice said.

"Thanks. Since it will be sunny on Wenesday till Saterday you will be able to come to the dress rehersal if you want to come. It is going to be hard to sing about a family I hate when they are back and I love them more again. Oh well!" We talked alot about what they have done the past few months and had alot of fun till they had to leave to go to school.


	11. Lunch Hour!

**_I don't own any thing everything belongs to SM!!!_**

(BPOV)

After the Cullen's left I went up stairs to my room to read. I just finished one book so I just closed my eyes and grabbed a random book I opened my eyes to see I grabbed my favorite book of all time The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. I got to the part where Romeo is outside in the Capulet's garden under Juliet's balcony when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in", I called softly realizing I was daydreaming for the past hour or two as the clock read 11:55.

"Hey Bella, the Cullen's are here they have lunch and free period so they came here. I thought to come and tell you. Josh was joking that you fell asleep since you've been up here for about four hours." Tia informed me.

"Thanks I have been daydreaming for about an hour or so. I'll be right down." I said getting up to put my book away. I looked around turned off the light and went down stairs.

"Bella!" Ali squealed getting up and running into me. Everyone laughed wondering why she was acting so weird.

"Yes Ali it is me. Why are you acting so weird? Did you have a vision or are you high which is really hard for a vampire to do." I said matter-of-factly.

"Ha-ha. Have your fun but I had a vision of you disappearing and then another where you were dry sobbing. I got worried sorry for me worrying about my sister."She said pouting.

"Its okay Ali just don't attack me next time I disappear. There is a half-vamp half-human hybrid on my staff at the concert. You most likely won't be able to see the concert unless Alkela leaves the staff. My future disappears whenever she is involved. And about the sobbing I have no idea what that was about but don't worry." I informed all of them.

"What is Alkela what's a hybrid?" Carlisle asked me curiously.

"Well her mom was a human and her father is a vampire when she was conceived it was very dangerous but her father quick thinking saved her mom. Her mother would have died if her father had not turned her mother once she was born." I informed him.

"Does she have a power?"Jasper asked

"Yea she has two actually. She has her father's power along with her mother's power. Her father was an empath and her mom once she was turned was a mind reader. So she is an empath and a mind reader."

"Yea at Bella's first concert she was SO nervous and Kel calmed her down thank goodness I thought she was going to explode." Hailie Jade explained to them laughing at me.

"Hey not my fault if I was nervous. It was my first time in public and I was a klutz as a human who knew if my klutziness wanted to appear." I said in defense. While everyone was laughing at me each family was laughing for different reasons.

"Yeah you should have seen her she would trip over air. She couldn't go five minutes without tripping or falling over. I swear she was the clumsiest human ever." Emmett bellowed. And they all started laughing at my expense.

"Okay, okay, we all know I was really clumsy as a human can we get over it, please!" I yelled.

"Ok you were clumsy as a human but that is not excuse why you fell over twice a week ago!" Tia laughed out.

"I thought vampires had undeniable grace. Not undeniable clumsiness." Jasper chuckled.

"It was. Not. My. Fault! I was running, laughing, on the phone, and Josh's sent was suppose to be around he was running ahead of me. He wasn't supposed to stop circle around and trip me. He got mud all over my outfit!" I said defending myself.

"So you still fell." Hailie Jade said laughing.

"Yeah but it's not the same I didn't fall over air it was Josh's giant foot that I tripped over." I said seriously.

"Don't talk about him like that." HJ said defending her mate.

''Fine whateva, I always make fun of his giant feet." I said laughing

"Oh well. What was Bella like in her human life she won't tell us? And Tia won't show us." Hailie Jade asked the Cullen's.

"Well she was clumsy, smart, beautiful, selfless, a danger magnet, and allot more."Edward said staring at me with a loving look in his eyes from across the room. I had to embarrass by his stare. It reminded me that I still haven't told him that I won't let him back in my life that easily that he has to prove himself to me. That it might take awhile for me to take him back if I ever take him back.

"Why did ya'll leave her?" Josh said so flat out and boldly. I shot him a glare to tell him to stop.

"We left to protect her. We didn't want her to be put in danger because of us. I felt that we were constantly putting her in danger. We put and her father in danger with two nomads. I took her to a baseball game one night with our family and three nomads came and interrupted our game. One caught the smell of Bella and thought that she was a snack. He tried to attack-"Edward explained.

"Edward! Shut it!" I hissed at him

"He made it a game of his to track Bella down. His mate stayed in the town of Forks where we were staying and kept an eye on her father. The tracker found out where we were keeping her and came and pretended to ho-"I interrupted him again.

"Edward, shut it if you ever want to get back together cuz right now your chances are NOT looking very good." I yelled at him. "They get it the tracker pretended to have my mom and I went to see her and the tracker attacked me and he only bit me and broke my leg. He never had my mom. It was just our family videos. His mate Victoria got away. Also he is the reason Alice is a vampire."I explain to Tia, HJ, and Josh.

"Ohmigod! Bella how come you never told us?" Hailie Jade asked worried.

"Sick vampire hope he's in hell!"Josh growled deep in his throat.

"Bella was that why you were freaking out when we ran into the red headed nomad?"Tia asked me.

"I never told you guys because I knew ya'll would act like this. The Tracker was "killed" by Em, Jazz, and Ali so don't worry he is rotting in hell. Yes the red head was the mate of the Tracker. I'm surprised she didn't try to kill me. Before I was changed there was a Quileute tribe. They were also werewolves. I hung out with them before I got changed. Victoria kept trying to cross over the border and get to me. Revenge. Mate for mate she didn't know Edward had left. Her friend Laurent came and told me her plan. Three days later I was changed." I explained to them.

* * *

Hey People,

I'm going to try to update this story every other day. But i have alot of homework no that school started. I love yet hate school. Any way. I'm actually reading Romeo and Juliet it is a really good book I love it! Please reveiw. Love it, Its good, okay, bad, horrible, please tell me and any ideas i promise you i will read them and take into accout your ideas.

Luv ya

-Carrie!!


	12. Edwards Eyes

**_I don't own any thing everything belongs to SM!!!_**

(BPOV)

They all looked at me like I had grown another head or something. I knew they would be shocked but I wasn't thinking they'd be so shocked that they would be speechless. I had to laugh at the look on their faces. Their jaws dropped eyes big as boulders. When I laughed they just raised an eyebrow.

"You should see the look on their faces they are so funny." I said though laughter.

"Is Victoria still out there, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I wanted her dead but I wasn't going to attack her without knowing if she was going to try and get her revenge." I replied sadly. We sat talking about anything and everything. I forgot that today was a school day for them.

"When do you guys have to be back in school?" I asked I didn't want them to miss school because of me.

"Well the suns coming out so we have to stay here. That is if you don't mind?" Ali said quickly and with a hint of sadness at the end.

"Ali you of all people should know that you are all welcome to stay here. But, only if you go to rehearsal with us." I said with a sadistic smile.

"Are you sure you want _us_ to go with you? It would be a bigger surprise if we didn't go." Ali stated. I knew by us she meant Edward she wanted me to make him pay. But also to take him back. I wouldn't listen to her I wanted them all there they were part of the band.

"Yes Alice all of you. You have to go your part of the band. I need the entire band there not half. So do you want to go or not?" I asked hoping they wanted to go I was going to do half of the moves I was supposed to.

"I'm going." Edward said. I knew that he would do to please me. He would do anything to get me back. But also I knew he wanted to hear me sing. I really wanted to just forgive him but I couldn't. I needed to know he would never leave me ever again.

"So are the rest of you going?" I asked I wanted them to. If Edward was going I needed someone else to go also. I was surrounded but 'duhs' and 'yeses'.

"Cool. Let me go get dresses into something that the press won't behead me for wearing and we will leave." I ran up to my room and threw open the doors to my walk-in closet. It was as big as a large bathroom Alice would be proud. I looked around till I saw my goal. My blue and white strapless top with a navy blue ribbon around it and a pair of light wash shorts. I went to my shoes and picked out my converse the were about the same shade blue as my shirt, I went to put on jewelry and found my silver drop heart necklace that I managed to get out of my dad's house when he was at work one day. I loved this outfit! I ran back downstairs and looked at the clock to see I spent a half hour getting dressed. I saw everyone sitting around talking bout unimportant stuff.

"Bell why did you take so long you usually only takes five minutes?" Josh said laughing when he saw I came in.

"Well sorry I couldn't find the right shoes plus someone thought it would be funny to take half my jewelry. You're lucky that it would crush HJ if I killed you." I said starring at him evilly. When I looked away from him I saw everyone starring at me Alice look infuriated, the others just looked shocked except HJ, Josh and Tia.

"What?" I asked looking down at my outfit to see what they were starring at.

"Bella? When did you get a sense of fashion? I love you outfit!" Rose squealed. Alice surprised everyone by growling at me.

"Alice what the heck?" I said shocked that she would growl at me like that.

"CONVERSE!! Bella that kind of outfit does not get put with converse!! The rest of the outfit is great but seriously Bella. Let's go get you other shoes."She said grabbing my arm. She started to pull me to my room.

"Alice let go of my arm I will follow you, you don't have to drag me." She let go of my arm and kept on walking to my room. We got there and she gasped.

"Bella, I love your room! Now shoes. Let's see what we are working with. I can see your future so I can't see your closet." She said with an unneeded sigh.

"Alice you will like my closet don't worry." I said opening up the door to my closet. When she saw it she screamed and started jumping up and down. I heard everyone on the stairs and a second later they all came rushing though the door.

"Alice what are you screaming about?" Jasper asked his very hyper wife. All she did in response was point to my closet. There was allot of whats being said all at once.

"She is jumping up and down while screaming because of my closet." I said I really didn't have time for this. As soon as Ali stopped jumping she pulled me in the closet along with Rosalie who was speechless.

"We need to choose her the awesome pair of shoes ever!" she said looking at my shoes. "OMG!! You have so many shoes!! I love the new Bella. EEEEEEE!" And the screaming started again. "Perfect!! Rose block your mind. Bella are these vampire sound proof?" She asked with an evil smile.

"Yeah? Why?" I asked curiously I was kind of scared right now

"Because when I tell you why I picked out these, I dont poor Eddie to hear." She was holding my ice blue wedge heals.

"As long as you speak normal level and dont yell you'll be fine he wont hear unless you open your mind. Oh I'm going to block your guys mind. Say goodbye to your dear brother." I pushed my sheild out around them.

"Okay these shoes will be perfect because the accent your legs make Edward suffer! He deserves it. Jazzy told me that Edwards going crazy with you in that outfit so spice it up. Add in the heels." She said laughing.

"Wow Ali but I will wear the shoes."I said chuckling. We left the room and went back down stairs. When we entered the living I looked at Edward. When he saw me his eyes went black though I knew it wasn't from hunger because earlier his eyes were a beautiful topaz and because there was no human around.


	13. Lila

**_I don't own any thing everything belongs to SM!!!_**

(BPOV)

I was shocked. I could make his eyes look like that!

"Okay people. We can go now." I said looking around at them. They were still staring at me.

"Ohhh I have an idea we can share cars. Me, Jasper, and Edward can go with Bella. If thats okay with you?" Alice asked.

"That would be a good idea but i have a better one. We can get the strech limo and all go together." I said picking up my phone.

"Cool! Yeah!" Hailie Jade squeaked! "We hardly ever ride in the strech! We can all ride in the regular limo its smaller than the strech. So we usually take that one." She explained to the Cullens. With shock in her voice

"Yeah Bella never lets us take the strech. She hates it because its big and extravagent and eye catching." Josh told them not even trying to hide the part of his voice that thought i was insane.

"Im surprised that she was the one to segest taking the Limo. She must really want to be around all of you guys and love ya'll guys." Tia said with wide eyes.

"Okay I'm not crazy. Get over the fact that from now on when we have to go places with the Cullens we will most likely take the strech. I care for the Cullens so they are the band. Extra band members no matter what even when they have to leave they are the band." I said thinking about everything that had happened in the past week.

"Bella, Dear do you think we might leave you?" Esme asked all motherly making me feel guilty for thinking they might leave.

"You guys have to move around. I dont know when you have to move to keep up apperances. I dont know how long you've been here thats all."i said covering up my tracks as far as i can. I felt so guilty.

"We will never leave you Bella. I will never leave you. Ever."Edward said looking me deep into my eye. I started to feel like i was going to cry.

"We should get going the cars out front." I said getting up. I heard the car drive up a few minutes ago but didn't get up. We all got up and filed into the limo. Sitting to my right is Alice to my left, Edward. Next to Alice was Jasper, then Josh, next to him is Hailie Jade, then Esme and Carlisle then Tia, next to her is Rose then Emmett.

"Bella where exacly are we heading? Are we going to drive all the way to Breast? That is a long way away!" Rose asked.

"No we aren't going to drive to Brest. We are going to go to the airport and get to jet then fly to Brest." I simply said. they were surprised.

"Privite" Rose started.

"Jet" Alice finished for her.

"Yeah every band has one while on a world tour. Its really not that cool. I'd rather run we'd have more fun, but the company makes us use the jet." Tia said in a bored voice.

"Well, I love the idea of being in a privite jet." Alice said. We all started small coversations between who we were sitting next to.

"Bella, what have you been up to since we all left?" Edward asked softly as if, if he talked any louder someone would die.

"Just hangin' with the band and missing my family while hating my family. I do love all of you guys but i also hated you guys at the same time." I said sheepishly.

"We all missed you. The family was a mess. Yes we were only gone for about one month but still you were really missed. I really missed you." Edward said staring into my eyes in such a way that felt intiment way.

"I missed you too but i cant forget about you leaving. I wish i could, I really do." I told him. I really did love him but it gets so hard to believe him. How can i know what he says is true not just another lie. Like the one about him never leaving me.

"Bella, I will forever wait for you. No matter how long it may take you to forgive me i will wait. I love you too much to ever let you go." Edward told me taking my hand. I felt like I could fold. I want nothing more than to kiss him. My heart was saying yes but my mind is saying no. For what felt like hours we just stared into eachothers eyes. Before i knew we were at the airport.

"We're here." I said numbly forsing my eyes away from Edwards. We exited the limo and started to walk into the airport. Being the largest airport in France we couldn't escape the fans. We had the two guys who drove the limo to hold people back but two human men couldn't do much. So when i saw a little girl around six run towards the men I lightly shook my head telling them to let her though. She ran up to me and lightly pulled on my pant leg. She was so cute. she had beach blonde hair that was in small natural curls, brillant blue eyes, and was wearing a pink short sleave shirt with the words, 'daddy's girl' scrawled across it ,pair of medium wash jeans. and white tennis shoes.

"Hi are you Bella?" The little girl said.

"Yes I am. Who are you Sweetie?"I asked her kindly while I knelt down on one knee to her level.

"I'm Lila. I love your music. Its so pretty. Your pretty." Lila said touching my cheek

"Thank you. Your very pretty too Lila." i said to her as I picked her up.

"LILA! LILA WHERE ARE YOU??" I heard an alarmed voice yelling. It was hard to hear over all of the fans yelling so i couldn't yell back.

"Lila where's your mommy?" I asked her in a soft voice fearing i might upset her. She started to tear up.

"I dont know when i saw you I took off i thought mommy could see me. Can you help me find her. I dont want her to forget me here." She started to cry harded agenst my shirt.

"Dont cry. Your mommy won't forget you. Mommie's never forget their kids. Come on lets find your mommy."She stopped crying and just clung to me. While i was walking though the crowd of fans to get to her mom i introduced her to the rest of the band. They started to call for America when Lila started to cry again..

"Me and mommy were going to America. What if mommy gets on the plane without me?" Lila went into hisarics.

"Dont worry Lila. Your mommy wont forget you." I said to her.

"LILA! There you are dont run off like that again you had me scared sick!" A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes came over to us looking relived.

"I sorry mommy. But Bella's here. ya know the singer of all the music I listen to." Lila explained

"Thank you so much for finding her. i don't know what i would have done if you werent the one to find her. My names Malida by the way." She said clutching Lila to her.

"No problem. I didn't mind. I'm just glad we found you she was so scared. Do you want a picture Lila?" I said to her and her mom.

"YES YES YES!!!" She squeled. I took out my digital camera and took the picture.

"Can I mail it to you once i print it out?" I asked her. I wanted her to have the picture but i couldn't print them out without a computer and printer.

"Sure here is our address. And thank you again." She said right before they called for her plane last time.

"Bye sweetie." I kissed Lila on her cheek and gave her a hug. Before her and her mom took off after the plane.

"Ok we need to go and get our jet now." I led the way to the Privite Jet.


	14. Chapter 14

**_I don't own any thing but the plot everything else belongs to SM except HJ Tia Josh Kevin Jace and Leana_**

(BPOV)

Ok we need to go and get our jet now." I led the way to the Private Jet. On the way to the jet Alice came over and started to talk to me.

"Bella where are you going to live next?" She asked looking truly curious. Though I could tell she wasn't asking for her but for someone else.

"Ali I know you aren't asking for yourself. Who are you asking for and why don't they ask me themselves?" _"Bells it was Edward he feel guilty but why ask him please I have to know." _Hailie Jade yelled at me in my mind. _"FINE!! Just stop yelling"_ I yelled back at her.

"Edward why did you ask Alice to ask me that? What are too afraid to talk to me?" they all looked at me with the 'how did you know that' look."Did you forget me and my band can communicate in our minds. But really Edward why didn't you just walk over here and ask me?" I asked still walking toward the jet.

"I don't know Bella." He replied and sent me one of his heart stopping crooked smiles. I couldn't help but smile back. If I were still human I would be bright red. I was wondering if I should make up with him before or after the concert in three days.

I stopped at the private gate where only certain people were allowed.

"Name please." I man who looked really bored asked.

"Hello we are 'Strangers of The Night'" I said with a warm smile.

"Go right through you jet is ready in its usual place." he said in a bored voice. Then opened the door and let us though.

"Thank you." And we all went our pilot was a vamp we ran at vampire speed about half way down the mile long hallway.

"Hello Bella, Apacalatia, Hailie Jade, Josh It nice to see all of you I was worried you were going to not show your twenty minutes late." Jace said. Jace was Edwards's height, with blonde hair he followed our diet of only eating animals so he had bright gold eyes, and he was very muscular not as much as Emmett but close. He was very cute only 20 in human years 55 vampire I've see pictures of him as a human and he was very cute as a human with ice blue eyes.

"Calm down Jace. We ran into a little girl and had to help her. So just get you hot self in the jet right now or I'll fire you." I said dead serious. No sarcasm or anything.

"You know you can't fire me. You'd miss me too much. We all know you love me." He said in a cocky manner.

"Just start the jet Jace." I didn't deny it or confirm it. I did love him but like a brother so what if he was cute. I heard Edward growl but disregarded it. He would have to get used to the fact that he is not the only one who has people flirt with them. Once we were in it was kind of weird all the girls went to one side and the guys to the other. We were sitting across from each other so it would be easy it easy to talk. Alice, Esme to my right. Rose, Tia, and HJ to my right to left with the guys were Jazz, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Josh.

"So Bella, where are you going to live next?" Carlisle asked this time.

"Well we are planning to go live in America. We were thinking moving to New York. I don't know what city though all I know is northern New York. Why?" I asked what they were planning

"We're not letting you go again Bella. We lost you once were not making the same mistake twice." Esme spoke up.

"I wouldn't let you go. You guys are my family and families stick together." I said smiling.

"So you whose Jace? He's kind of hot." Rose said looking over her shoulder to look at Jace who was sitting behind us as usual.

"Rose! I'm right here!"Emmett exclaimed disappointed that his wife thought a guy was hot and said it right in front of him.

"I know. But still Bella who is he?" Rose said looking at him again. I looked over at him only to see the smug smile on his face.

"Jace, stop grinning and make sure we have a way to get to the studio once we land I don't want to run. Plus I'd get my shoes dirty." I said smiled at him and we went up front to make the call.

"He's just our super hot manager, assistant, or body guard. But he's a really good friend also he'd do anything for us." I said as he returned

"I'm the guy who makes them all smile and shine like rainbows." Jace said laughing coming to sit right next to me.

"Jace that made no sense whatsoever. We already sparkle." I said still as if on cue the sun came shining through the windows making us all sparkle. I looked at them and my breath caught in my throat when I looked at Edward. The rainbows danced of his skin in the most amazing way. It made him even more irresistible if that was possible. He caught me staring and chuckled.

"Oh just shut up. You may be hot but that doesn't mean you're forgiven." I said glaring at him knowing that is a lie.

"Bella you're even more beautiful." He said with a soft smile on his face.

"Thanks."

"Bella, what songs are you going to do?" Rose asked me.

"I don't know for sure they are going to be a surprise! But don't worry you will love them trust me there good songs." I said laughing thinking to myself the songs I might do.

"Jace is Leana going to be there?" I asked him Leana was about 5 foot 9 inches had long wavy black hair with gold eyes that she always wears blue contacts over so her eyes look green. She is really pretty and likes Jace but thinks he's too much a player to ask him to go out. But she doesn't know he likes her back but thinks she doesn't like him and is afraid of rejection.

"I don't know but I hope so."He said he said in a sad voice.

"OMG Jace your hot she's not going to reject you. I think you and her are the only ones who can't tell that you like each other." I said annoyed that they act like this.

"She don't like me she thinks I'm a player."He said

"So what prove to her you're not by asking her out and dating her? It's obvious you want to." He better ask her out.

"And if she rejects me?" He asked

"She won't trust me."

"Whatever Bella." He said to get out of this conversation.

"We are going to land in five minutes." Kevin (our pilot) said in a normal voice as if we were sitting next to him. Kevin was Leana's twin they were turned together at the age of 19. He had black hair that flipped out, gold eyes and was six foot; he and Leana are so much alike. Kevin is older by Leana by twenty minutes and he was the usual big brother who was protective of his little sister even though she was only 20 minutes younger. He approved of one guy for her and that was Jace surprisingly enough for him. Every other guy wasn't good enough, nice enough or loyal enough. The fact that Jace and Kevin were Best friends influenced that a little bit because Kevin knew how much Jace cared about his little sister.

"Whose he?"Alice asked.

"He is Kevin. Our Pilot and set designer." HJ answered

"He's also Leana twin older and protective like most big brothers." Jace spoke up.

"He's also Jace's best friend."Apacalatia said.

"Does he know you like his sister?" Esme asked in a motherly voice.

"Yeah Kev knows I like Leana but he doesn't care. Actually he approves of me loving his sister." Jace said shocked.

"I know you care about her and won't hurt her so I want you guys to come two your senses and one of you ask the other out. You like her she likes you date her!" Kevin yelled out of the cockpit.

We talked about random things till our plane touched down in Breast.

* * *

Hey Readers,

I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I'm doing this story on my personal laptop and I broke my power cord. This chapter is longer than usual. Shout outs to my friend Kyle who helped me with this chapter so a thank you goes out to him. Along with a shout out to all you readers thank you I wouldn't have kept writing without ya'll. I will try to update tomorrow!

Luv Alwayz

TEAM NEW MOON


	15. Bella's Dressing Room

**_I don't own any thing but the plot everything else belongs to SM except HJ Tia Josh Kevin Jace and Leana and all other people who were not metioned in The Twilight Saga_**

(BPOV)

We talked about random things till our plane touched down in Breast. When we touched down the plane was jarred all of us we moved even thought we were carved out of stone I was forced forward into Edward's lap. I was about to stay there when I remembered I still hadn't forgiven him. I hopped of his lap as soon as possible into my seat beside Jace.

"Kevin keep the jet under control I don't like being tossed around into other people." I yelled at Kevin even though I knew he would hear if I spoke normally.

"Sorry Edward. Kevin usually keeps better control of the jet."I said embarrassed by how much I would have loved to stay sitting on his lap how was I going to make it another two days?

"It's okay." He said moving into where Alice had been sitting before the jet was jarred and she moved over to sit by Jasper.

We got to get out and walked out on to the runway where the planes take off and found our next ride. A totally pimped out Hamann Lamborghini with suicide doors it only fit four people it was my car then there was a five person Porse that Ali was so going to call and a Mercedes that fits five.

"Jace how did you get those cars? They are amazing but how did you get them?" I asked shocked.

"I don't know I told them to send a limo or something to transport 12 they sent us these.

"OHMYGOD!! Is that a Hamann Lamborghini? Me and Em are so riding in that!" Rose squealed then ran over to the car popped the hood and started to look at the engine.

"Well I guess Emmett and Rosalie are riding with me in the Lambo. Who else wants to go?" I asked everyone else silently wishing Edward would ride with us.

"I don't know but I'm driving the porse. Who wants to sit in the back?" Alice asked everyone else

"I'll ride with you." Edward said. My heart dropped my wish would not be granted. "I'll ride with you as long I can drive."

"Then I guess you're not riding with me because I'm driving." I said with a smile.

"Fine you can drive but I'm still riding with you."He said. YAY!

"Okay the Lamborghini is full. Now the Porse. Who wants to ride in the porse with Alice?" I asked we were going to fill one car at a time.

"Josh and I will ride in the Porse." Hailie Jade stated.

"Kay the rest of you will go in the Mercedes okay?" I asked.

"Yes I will drive if that's okay with you two?" Tia said. They nodded their head knowing I would tell them to let her drive I was closest to Tia because most of the time we would hang out because we were the single ones.

"Jace did you forget something?" I asked we kind of needed keys as it was we were going to be late.

"Oh sorry the keys are in the glove boxes." He stated.

"Alice follows behind me. We don't need you to get lost with two of the band members." I told her. Then we all piled into our cars. I loved the suicide doors. I got in revved the engine and smiled.

"Best car ever!" And pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the road.

"Bella!" Edward gasped as I slammed my foot on the gas making the speedometer go past 125.

"What? Do you not like going fast sorry but I'm not slowing down I would go faster but I haven't had Josh fix the car." I stated looking straight at him. His eyes widened.

"Whatever happened to the girl who didn't like me going 80 and not letting me not look at the road?" He asked

"She died in a car crash on Forks, Washington. Then she was born again indestructible and pretty." I said still gazing in his hypnotic gold eyes.

"Bella you were never pretty. You were beautiful as a human and breathtaking now." he said putting his hand on my cheek rubbing his thumb across my cheekbone. I pulled away partly because I was still driving, partly because Emmett and Rose were sitting in the backseat, and partly because I still haven't told him he was forgiven. Thought I decided I would forgive him after the rehearsal if today was any indication of how the days leading up to the concert I wouldn't make it Edward was too tempting. Just in one hour I had to stop myself from staying on his lap and kissing him more than once.

"When we get there follow Illianna I'll show you who she is but follow her to the auditorium. Even though you are part of the band I don't want you to know what songs I'm going to do." I said looking at him from the road. Two minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of the auditorium. I turned off the car, gave Edward a smile, and got out to go in and get ready.

"Okay we are all here. Once we get in I'm going to pass you off to Illianna to show you around." we got in and Leana met us at the door.

"Hi Bella, Tia, Hailie Jade, Josh everyone's waiting. Here you go," She gave us three SoN Bottles with animal blood in them. "I'll have to go get more I didn't know you had guests. Hey Jace, w-what's up?"

"Nothing. Do you want to go get a water bottle with me?" Jace asked her she smiled and nodded. Illianna came over with seven more bottles.

"Hey Illianna, thanks for the bottles." I told her.

"Here drink its animal blood. They got the idea when I had my first concert I was a newborn and really thirsty I had to go hunting really soon because if I didn't I would attack a poor human." they took the bottles and drank.

"Bells this is better than bear blood what animal is it?" Emmett asked.

"Its panther. My personal favorite. Illianna can you show them to where they are suppose to go. I have to go back stage and get ready." I ran backstage to my dressing room and got dressed in my purple and black plaid tank top with frayed light wash skinny jeans, and black heart peep-toe high heels, my sapphire starry night bracelet and neakless. I was doing my make-up when someone started to knock on my door.

"Bella hurry up you're the one were waiting for now," Tia yelled though the door. I applied some lip-gloss and opened the door. _I'm shielding your minds cuz I don't want Edward to hear and talking in our minds cuz I don't want anyone to know but at the end of the rehearsal I'm going to forgive Edward and ask for him back. _

"Bella are you sure?" Josh asked shocked.

"Yeah. On the ride over I had to stop myself from kissing him. In the jet I had to force myself off his lap. When the sun came in the window of the jet I had to stop myself from kissing him and forgiving him then and there. I was going to wait till Saturday but I can't." I whispered. So Edward couldn't hear.

"Okay Bella as long as you're sure about this."

"I am Josh." I said as we walked out on stage.

"Okay I'm going to sing, 'Crawl (Chris brown)'

VERSE 1:  
Everybody sees its you  
I'm the one that lost the view  
Everybody says we're through  
I hope you haven't said it too  
So where do we go from here  
With all this fear in our eyes  
And where can love take us now  
We've been so far down  
We can still touch the sky

CHORUS:  
If we crawl, until we can walk again  
Then we'll run, until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly, until there is no end  
So let's crawl, crawl, crawl, - back to love  
yeah, back to love, yeah

VERSE 2:  
Why did I change the pace  
Hearts were never meant to race  
Always felt the need for space  
And now I can't even see your face [your face]  
And where are you standing now  
Are you in the crowd of my voice  
Love, can't you see my hand  
Lend me one more chance  
We can still have it all

CHORUS:  
If we crawl, until we can walk again  
Then we'll run, until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly, until there is no end  
So lets crawl, crawl, crawl  
[repeat chorus]  
Back to love

Now I will sing 'Cowboy Casanova'(Carrie Underwood)

You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch

[Chorus]  
He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice

(Chorus)

Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember

(Chorus)

Oh you better run for your life (2)

"Now I will sing 'Fearless' (Taylor Swift)

There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot, yeah

We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent-mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment, now capture it, remember it

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless

"Okay two more songs left I will sing 'Say Goodbye' (Chris Brown).

Look we gotta talk  
Dang I know  
I know it's just  
It's just...  
Some things I gotta get of my chest alright....  
Yeahhhh...  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa...  
Listen..

Baby come here and sit down, let's talk  
I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by  
Saying that I love you,  
But you know, this thing ain't been  
No walk in the park for us  
I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
And I don't wanna see you cry  
But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so

_[Hook]_  
How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Everything I tried to remember to say  
Just went out my head  
So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand  
'cause I know

_[Chorus]_  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you, it's me  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

Girl I know your heart is breaking  
And a thousand times I  
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never  
Thought I would see the day we grew apart  
And I wanna know

_[Hook]_  
How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Girl I hope you understand  
What I'm tryna say.  
We just can't go on  
Pretending that we get along  
Girl how you not gonna see it?

_[Chorus]_  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
I, I just can't do it  
Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
And sometimes it makes me wanna cry  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _[4x]_  
Do you hear me crying?  
Oh, oh, oh _[4x]_

_[Chorus]_  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

_[Chorus]_  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye

"Sadly this is the Last song 'ABC' (Chris Brown)

(Intro)  
Hahaha...  
Ya'll Wanna Learn Ya'll ABCs...  
ABC  
Haha [x3]  
Ya'll Gon Like This Right (here)

(First Verse)  
There Are So Many Ways To Spell It Out  
I Love You  
But Only One Way To Show You  
(One Way To Show You)  
I Can Scare The Mountain  
Yell It Out 'Til My Face Turn Blue  
But When I Come Back Down What Did That Prove  
(All That, What Did It Prove?)

(Bridge)  
I Would Rather Let, My Day To Day  
Actions Speak Louder Than What I Say  
But If I Had To Pick The Letters From The Alphabetbet  
I Would Say It This Way

(Chorus)  
"A" Maybe We Can "B" Something You Can "C" "DEF"initely  
I Know You Want A "G" Who Can Take You "HI" Higher Than A "J"  
What I'm Tryna Say  
Is Love Is As Simple As ABC  
All You Gotta Do Is Sing With Me

(Second Verse)  
Since I Made It Clear  
You Understand I Wanna Be With You  
All I Wanna Know Is If It's Cool  
Now It Would Hurt Me So If You Said I Know  
Cause I Be On My "P"s and "Q"s  
And I've "X"ed All The Rest  
This Man's Only Got Eyes For Y-O-U

(Bridge)  
I Would Rather Let, My Day To Day[? ]  
Actions Speak Louder Than What I Say  
But If I Had To Pick The Letters From The Alphabetbet  
I Would Say It This Way

(Chorus)  
"A" Maybe We Can "B" Something You Can "C" "DEF"initely  
I Know You Want A "G" Who Can Take You "HI" Higher Than A "J"  
What I'm Tryna Say  
Is Love Is As Simple As ABC  
All You Gotta Do Is Sing With Me

"There we go. The end. So what do you think?" _'Bella Edward is planning on begging for you back!' HJ told me in my mind._

"It was amazing Bella." Alice announced

"So sweet to have a famous sister." Emmett said

"I think it was perfect." Rose said

"Amazing Bella" Jazz said with a genuine smile

"It was beautiful Bella" Carlisle said with a smile

"You have such a pretty voice. I'm so proud of you Bella." Esme said almost to tears.

"I loved it Bella it was amazing." Edward said "I love you Bella." He said most likely thinking that I wouldn't return it.

"I love you too" I said tossing myself off stage into him knocking back into the chair behind him. He chuckled and buried his face in my hair.

"Bella, I love you so much." he murmured into my hair.

"I love you too Edward. I missed you so much." I said not able to stop myself from touching him. His touch burned my skin but in a good way. I missed his touch. I looked over and realized everyone had let us have some privacy.

"I missed you to Bella so much" He said putting his hand under my chin. "Why did you make me think you weren't going to forgive me anytime soon?"

"Because I didn't know I would forgive you until right before the rehearsal when I got changed." I said pulling on his hand getting him to follow me.

"Where are we going?" He asked walking next to me now.

"We are going to my dressing room I have to show you something." I said turning the corner and stopped outside the door. "Close your eyes."

"Okayyy? But Why Do I have to close I have to close my eyes?" He asked with a cute look on his face. He was cute when he was confused.

"Because I don't want you to see until I got the door completely open!" I opened the door to my dressing room. My dressing room was allot like his room in Forks. My room was on the outer wall so the wall was all windows thankfully I was four stories up. I had gold carpet, one wall had all books movies and cds, and only instead of a black couch I had a chocolate brown couch. I pulled him in.

"Okay open your eyes." I told him.

~EPOV~

Her dressing room was almost an exact replica of my room back in forks. One wall was all windows, she had gold carpet, and the other wall was covered in books movies and Cd's, only she had a brown couch instead of black.

"Did you design this room like this on purpose? Don't get me wrong. I love it. It just looks allot like my room in Forks." I said astonished. She smiled and shook her head.

"I chose this room because of the sun. When I started to design it I just went with what I saw in my head it looked familiar but I couldn't place it. When I first got in here today it clicked. It was your room. Actually allot of things clicked when I saw you guys it was like when I was changed some memories of you guys were slightly forgotten but were remembered when I first was you again." She said looking around then looked back at me.

"You forgot about us?" I asked.

"No not really I only forgot the unimportant details like I for Rosalie's interest in cars, and what your guys rooms looked like." Bella said walking over to the CD player and pushed play. The song started half way though I instantly recognized it as Au Claire De La Lune by Debussy. "I listen to it before all performances it calms me down."

This woman is truly amazing. I'm so glad she loves me and never loved that mundane**_ (Anyone ever read the Mortal Instruments?)_**They call Mike Newton. He was always flirting and asking her out. She turned him down for me. She gave up her soul for me...a monster. God, I'm so fucking lucky. Bella's an angel she makes me see the good in everything.

"I'm so lucky." I said under my breath I didn't think she would be able to hear me I guess she did hear me though.

"Why are you lucky." she said smiling taking my hand and pulling me to her couch. She sat down and gestured for me to do the same. I did and pulled her onto my lap.

"Because the most wonderful and most amazing woman in the world chose me out of anyone." I said looking at her. She was so beautiful. Her almond shaped golden eyes with specks of her old chocolate brown color, her light pink plump lips that were so beautiful so kissable. I lean down to kiss her I meant it to be short and sweet but she deepened it. Her hands went to my hair as one of my hands went to her hair the other to her lower back. Before I knew we were laying down her laying on me still kissing. When we heard a knock on the door.

"Bella come on Tia wants to introduce ALL the Cullen's to everyone." Josh said though the door.

"Uhh" Bella groaned then said back so he could hear."I'll take Edward to meet everyone later let me and Edward talk right now." I smirked talk okay whatever but from what I think talking is we were definitely not talking.

"Bella Ballerina you two were not talking when I came to tell you we were going to meet everyone." Josh said chuckling.

"Shut up and go away."Bella said unnecessarily loud. Josh laughed but walked away.

"I love him but he annoys he me." She said laying back down on my chest sighing. "I could get used to this."

"Get used to what?" I said.

"Just being you relaxed no fan or anything. Just you and our families." She said sighing again.

"Are you getting tired of singing?" I asked I thought she loved her 'job'.

"No, just sometimes I wish I could sing without all the fans wherever I go. They are everywhere. I love my fans but they are over whelming sometimes." She said sighing into my chest. I kissed the top of her head. The door flew right open scaring us into defensive stances Bella behind me. When he came in...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Well that's all I have for now. Sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been overloaded with homework all the time and Basketball games on the weekends._**

**_Nikole_**


	16. The Meadow

_**I own nothing but the charcters not in the twilight series everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**{BPOV}**_

**_When he came in..._**

**"Hello Bellllla, Edddddieeeee! What's up?" A drunken looking Emmett sang. We both straightened up our defensive stance. I went and stood in front of Edward; he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. I turned my head and kissed his cheek. He turned and smiled at me.**

**"Emmett are you drunk?" I asked.**

**"Can we even get drunk, Bella?" Edward asked tilting his head to look at me.**

**"Yeah if we mix vodka with animal blood." I said matter-of-factly. Wait, I just told Emmett how to get drunk if he's not already drunk.**

**"No I'm not drunk...yet. Jace told me how to get drunk so don't worry you didn't tell me how to get drunk." He said with a goofy grin on his face.**

**"What do you want Emmett?" Edward growled.**

**"Alice wants to take Bella shopping according to Leana there is a 'totally awesome' mall fifteen minutes away." Emmett mocked.**

**"Leana is like Alice when it comes to shopping." I explained.**

**"Bella we are going shopping lets go."**

**"Alice I don't want to go shopping right now." I complained.**

**"Please." She begged giving me big puppy dog eyes.**

**"No! I will go shopping with you at the biggest mall in Paris and shop all day no complaints. Promise!" I said begging.**

**"Will you let me buy you anything I want to get you?"**

**"Okay whatever you can buy me anything you want. Happy?" I asked**

**"Very much thanks! Bye then!" She squeaked and skipped away. I turned to look at Edward and saw him chuckling silently.**

**"What are you laughing at?" I said wrapping my arms around him.**

**"Just how you are willing to go shopping with Alice at the biggest mall in Paris just because you don't feel like going shopping now." He laughed.**

**"Maybe it not that I don't want to shop it that I want to stay with you right now." I said leaning my head against his chest.**

**"Then will you let me take you somewhere?" He asked though he should've known I would let him take me anywhere.**

**"Sure, I'd go anywhere with you." I said as he flung me on his back like he did when I was human.**

**"You do know that I'm not only as fast as you but maybe a little faster as I have newborn speed." I said laughing at him**

**"Yeah but you don't know where were going and this is normal for me." He said running from the building toward wherever he was taking me.**

**"Can I know where we're going?" I asked hopefully.**

**"No it's a secret. I know you hate secrets but I have a feeling you won't mind this one."He said laughing remembering me from my human time. I turned my head and kissed his neck and then rested my head on the crook of his neck. I wasn't scared running with him anymore it just reminded me of when I was human and riding piggyback with Edward, also his scent was the best smell I've ever smelled better than human blood and everything! He started to slow his running so I knew we were close to our final secret destination. "We're here, Love." His voice was like liquid honey. I looked up and slid down from my spot in his back.**

**"Oh Edward it's amazing!" I looked around the little man made clearing and was absolutely astonished it was so beautiful! Multiple different kinds of flowers some I recognized as ****wild orchids, daisies, buttercups, and bluebells others I had no idea what they are.**

**"I'm glad you like it."He said taking my hand and leading me into the middle of the meadow.**

**"It reminds me of forks only different flowers. It's so beautiful!" I gushed. He smiled and spun me around.**

**"Can I have this dance?" He asked bowing an exaggerated bow**

**"There's no music though."I said laughing.**

**"I think that you can sing something." He said smiling his perfectly amazing smile.**

**"Then of course you may have this dance." I said curtsying extremely low. He took my hand and spun us as we laughed carelessly. Its weird how just a week ago I was alone thinking I would never be happy again and now I'm dancing to no music in the woods with the one man I have ever loved. "I love you Edward."**

**"I love you to Bella" He said dipping me. I forced myself sideways away from Edward as he dipped me forcing us to fall sideways I rolled out from under him laughing. Once we regained control and stopped laughing he kissed me soft at first but it soon deepened. Then I thought back to the month that I was all alone that he wasn't there and I was miserable. I pulled away and was surprised at how hard it was to pull away from him.**

**"Edward why did you leave me? I forgive you but I need to know why you did it?" I said about to sob. **

**"I sorry, Love. It was the worst mistake of my life. I knew that you were going to ask me why I did it sometime I just wish that I had a good reason when you asked me but the reason I left was to keep you safe. I felt that with me around you were always getting hurt that if I left you alone that you would move on and fall for some other human and not be forced to know those monsters in your closet really do exist they aren't make-believe. All I did when I left was hunt and I wasn't really putting my entire mind into hunting all I thought about was you hoping you moved on while dreading the thought of you being with another. I hunted for Victoria until Alice called and forced me to come home. I argued with her but she insisted and you know that Alice always wins so I came and we moved to Paris she said we were going to some concert and you what happened from there. I never stopped thinking of you and I never stopped loving you either." He said. During his mini speech he looked so heartbroken. **

**"I would have never moved on Edward you are the only guy I have ever loved and will ever love."**

**{?POV}**

**"Aw how cute! They make me sick!" I whispered to Israyel. Gagging at them they hurt me and were looking at each other laughing, dancing, and kissing.**

**"Why does their loving each other make you sick? Is it just because you don't and will never have someone love you the way they love each other." Israyel whispered with a cocky grin painted on his face.**

**"Keep your mouth shut Is." I hissed into his ear hoping that if he was smart he would listen to me.**

**"I'm just saying." He said running away from me and the Meadow where Edward and Bella were dancing.**

**{APOV}**

**"I can't believe that Bella will willingly go shopping with me at the biggest mall in Paris! This is amazing!" I squealed I'm SO excited. This is big Bella always hated shopping with me.**

**"Alice if you haven't noticed Bells won't complain no matter what even without the promise. She loves shopping. Ever since she was changed she loved to go shopping with me every weekend." Leana told me smiling. **

**"So when she was changed she not only gained a sense of fashion but a love of shopping? Then why did she not want to go shopping with us today? Why did she complain when we asked to go to shopping with us today?" **

**"Let's see she just got the love of her eternity back and thinking of the way things have been going they needed to be alone right now. Plus how would you act if you hadn't seen Jasper for a month and before he left he broke you heart into a million pieces? Believe me she would have gone shopping with you if it wasn't the first day she accepted him back." Leana said picking up an adorable blue spaghetti strap four white buttons at the top.**

**"Ah I see but why didn't she tell me she likes shopping?" I asked she should know not to lie to me.**

**"Because she knows your Alice and might overreact." She responded laughing and walking to the dressing room to try on the shirt.**

**"I do not overreact!" I yelled quietly.**

**"Yeah and yelling quietly at me in a store is totally not overreacting!" She said coming out and trying on the absolutely gorgeous top!**

**"That shirt is really pretty on you. You have to get it!"**

**"Aw thanks I think I will get it" she said going back into the room to change out of it.**

**{Kevin POV}**

**"Jace all you gotta do is ask her out." I was getting annoyed every time I talk to Jace later that day 'did Jace say anything about me?' **

**"All I gotta do! Kevin this is a big thing, I really like her." He yelled in my face we were standing outside the mall Alice forced us to come along with them to the mall.**

**"I have an idea after concerts we always go to the movies ask her to sit and ride with you." My cell started to buzz tell me I just got a text. I opened my phone to see that it was from Alice.**

**Com find us wer **

**Aero luv da idea bout**

**Jace and Leana it'll totally wk.**

**Mak him do it!**

**3Ali3**

**"Who's it from?" Jace said trying to look at the text.**

**"Alice she wants us to find her there at Aero. Whatever that is?" **

**"Aeropostale its some store that's not only for girls but guys." He explained. We walked into the mall and walked around until we found it. When I looked at the two of them I saw Leana's face light up when she saw Jace. If only he saw this two.**

**"Hey guys having fun?"You could tell that Leana was only talking to Jace I don't think that Jace noticed but he answered.**

**"Not really you brother has just been talking me into a coma."He said smiling I don't know why but something he said made Leana giggle.**

**"You know it's quite impossible Jace." She said flirting with him.**

**"How do we know? Just because it hasn't happened doesn't mean it's impossible." He said obviously flirting back at her.**

**"Sorry to interrupt this lovely flirt-fest but I want to get back to my jazzy and I doubt that Kevin wants to watch his sister flirt with his best friend." Alice said trying to be serious but was smiling too much to be taken seriously.**

**"Were not flirting." They said in 'sync. We were walking out quietly to the car when Jace phone beeped breaking the silence. I look over to see Leana texting and Jace looking from his phone to Leana and back again then shaking his head and typing something in.**

**"Who is it?" I asked him once he stopped typing.**

**"Just this little chicka." He said putting his arm around Leana. I looked at her face she looked like she was about to faint.**

**"Why are you texting each other when you are right next to each other?" **

**"Because with you being vampires there is no privacy when talking the only privacy would be to text bro get it?" She said.**

**"Yeah I get it little sister."**

**"Only by like five minutes." She snapped at me.**

**"Yea. Buts that's five minutes more of the world I've seen than you."**

**"Really you only saw five extra minutes of the hospital room." She said as we got into Alice's car. **

**"Whatever sister." I huffed knowing it was a lost battle.**

**"Ha-ha I win!" she said laughing as she slid over into Jace as Alice made a sharp turn.**

**{Epov}**

**We spent the whole day in the meadow just dancing; laughing and little sweet kisses once in a while.**

**"It's getting late we should go back." Bella said her head lying on my chest. We were laying down staring up at the sky as the sun sang below the horizon.**

**"I don't think they'll mind." I said running my hand though her beautiful brown hair. **

**"Okay then." She sighed into my chest. **

**"What's wrong? You sound sad." I asked wondering what I did to make my angel sad.**

**"Nothing it's just that sometime this has to end we'll have to back home and leave today behind as nothing but a wonderful memory." She said sadly. How could I make her happy?**

**"We'll come back whenever you like, Love. It's only a few minutes run away from us no matter where we are." I'd run to the end of the world for her. We laid there till the moon was directly overhead. "I think we should go back now." I said unwillingly but knowing if we get back soon Alice would start calling us.**

**"Your right Leana will start calling me soon saying that I have to see the clothes she got for me." She said jumping up pulling me with her. I threw her on my back and ran back to the auditorium. Where Leana, Jace, Kevin and Alice were getting out of the Porsche that Alice called back at the airport.**

**"Bella! Perfect timing you have got to see the clothes we bought! I got you some things also knowing that you'd be expecting it."Leana said bouncing over to Bella and I who had just ran up. **

**"Sweet I promise to go shopping with you next time." Bella said hugging Leana tightly and whispering something in her ear making her nod and laugh.**

**"Yeah about that…When did you plan on telling me you like shopping!?" Alice yelled at her.**

**{BPOV}****(****Going back in time a little bit****)**

**"Bella! Perfect timing you have got to see the clothes we bought! I got you some things also knowing that you'd be expecting it."Leana said bouncing up to me like a little pogo stick. **

**"Sweet I promise to go shopping with you next time." I said hugging Leana tightly. "I hope you got something to make Jace's skin crawl when he sees you?" She laughed and nodded implying that she did.**

**"Yeah about that…When did you plan on telling me you like shopping!?" Alice yelled in my ear.**

**"Right now. Alice after I was changed I found that I didn't hate shopping in fact I loved it. There I told ya." I said smiling.**

**"Whatever when are we going back to your house?" She said smiling. Sometimes I swear that girl is bipolar. **

**"After the concert. Then we are going to the movies. It's kind of a tradition we forgot to do after the concert a week ago when you guys showed up." I said informing not only her but Edward also.**

**"Cool what are we going to see?" **

**"I don't know we chose when we get there after we finish fighting about if the guys or us girls get to chose what movie." I said laughing with Leana remembering the past fights at the movie theater.**

**"The last time we went was hilarious!"Leana said laughing "Kevin and Hailie-Jade were yelling at each other and Josh was in the middle not wanting to chose sides because if he sided with the guys Hailie-Jade would be mad him, but if he sided with her then the guys would be mad at him. He eventually sided with Hailie-Jade knowing that her being made at him was worse than the guys being mad at him." She explained to the Cullen's who had come outside to listen.**

**"He was smart to side with me."HJ said smiling at Josh who was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist.**

**"No he wasn't we had to watch some lame chick movie!" Jace spoke up from his spot next to Leana.**

**"What did they make you watch?" Emmett asked from next to Rose.**

**"Remember Me. It was the saddest movie ever Tyler died right after getting back together with Ally his mate after the split up. It was so sad!" Tia explained coming to stand by me.**

**"We went to see that. Your right it was sad." Ali said. **

**"Okay enough of the movie stuff. Bella you need to see the clothes do you wanna wait or see them now?" Leana asked me.**

**"What do you think?" I asked her.**

**"Well I think if you can't answer a question then you don't wanna see you clothes till later." She said walking away.**

**"Oh no you don't get your butt back over her and show me what's mine." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her back over to the trunk where all the clothes were.**

**"Fine, all these are yours." she said running her hands over approximately 20 bags.**

**"Edward and Jazz get the bags and follow us."Alice commanded Edward and Jasper walking knowing that we'd follow behind her. I glanced behind us to see Jasper and Edward following obediently like little puppy.**

**"Okay boys you can set them down right there." Leana said pointing to my couch.**

**"Yes ma'am" Jasper said with a mock salute making me and Alice laugh.**

**"Don't mock me boy." She threatened for a second it looked like Jasper was actually scared of her.**

**"We'll be going now." Edward said turning to leave with Jasper behind him.**

**"Okay now let me see the outfit you picked out for Jace first." I squealed I've been trying to get the together forever and each time it fails. Instead of telling them what to do I'm gunna try instinct. If Jace sees other guys flirting with Leana then maybe he might do something.**

**"Okay I couldn't decide between two dresses and Alice wouldn't choose so I got both of them." She said picking up two different bags and pulling out the dresses. One was a light blue ballerina style dress with a silver band right around the stomach. The other was a blue dress with straps that tie around the neck. They were both really pretty and would make Jace's jaw drop. **

**"I say you wear the light blue dress to the club tonight and the other dress to the concert." I said smiling.**

**"We're going clubbing?" Rosalie yelled coming into the room.**

**"Yeah I decided that it was a good way to get to know each other." I said smirking knowing that's not exactly what I had in mind but it will work.**

**"You guys go get changed I'll go tell everyone what we're doing." I said walking out the door. I ran down to the main lobby that acted as a living room where everyone was sitting talking. As I walked down Edward looked up smiling as if he knew that I was the one coming down. I walked over to him and kissed him lightly.**

**"Hello, Love."He said smiling as he pulled me into his lap.**

**"Hi." I said staring into his beautiful topaz eyes.**

**"Get a room!"Emmett bellowed followed by. "Ow Esme what the heck?"**

**"Rose wasn't here and you needed to be punished for laughing at you brother and sister they aren't doing anything half as bad as you and Rose. Now apologize" She replied.**

**"Sorry Edward and Bellsey." Emmett sighed exaggeratedly.**

**"You're forgiven Emmy." I joked back at him.**

**"That's not funny Bella." He said way too seriously to be taken seriously all it did was make all of us start to laugh.**

**"Whatever Emmett I came down here to tell you guys that we are going clubbing tonight so ya'll might wanna get ready." I informed them.**

**"How much time do we have to get ready?" Hailie-Jade said jumping up from the couch where she had been seated.**

**"About an hour and a half." I said following HJ up the stairs then turning right to go to my room to get ready. I walked in and saw that Alice had gotten Leana ready. She was wearing the beaker blue dress with a light pink choker heart necklace. A diamond heart bracelet and black peep toe high heels.**

**"I picked out your outfit it's hanging up in the bathroom change and come out here so I can do your hair and makeup." Alice said literally pushing me into the bathroom where a short spaghetti strap black dress hung with a four-leaf clover key necklace hung around the hanger along with three gold plated hammered bangles on the floor was a pair of cute silver heels. I changed into the outfit which I had to say was totally hot and walked into the other room. **

**"Damn Bella you look hot!"Hailie said as I walked out from the bathroom already changed in a really pretty dress.**

**"Thanks." I said walking over to Alice to have her do my hair. "Please do my hair quickly." I begged not wanting to sit in that chair for hours.**

**"Fine." She huffed and started to do my hair at vampire speed she did my makeup at the speed also. "Tada! Done, do you like?" she said turning me to look in the mirror. For my hair she curled my already wavy hair and put half of it up into a ponytail. For my make-up it was light but very pretty.**

**"Like no love yes! It's gorgeous. Thank you Ali." I said hugging her tightly.**

**"The boys are done too and Bella I saw your plan it'll work." She said whispering the last part only to me.**

**"Let's go!" I said really excited I don't know why it was but I was really excited all of the sudden. We all went down stairs and walked out and drove to the club.**

**

* * *

**

**Hey readers,**

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. A lot has been going on between being on JV cheer, School, Girl Scouts, Youth Group, Confirmation class and more I don't have a lot of time for fun anymore me time will be very limited this summer. Just a little warning that I might only be able to put up only one more chapter before school starts back up =(**

**Sadly with love**

**~Nikole~**


	17. Clubbing!

**I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except for the plot.**

**Last chapter-**

**"Let's go!" I said really excited I don't know why it was but I was really excited all of the sudden. We all went down stairs and walked out and drove to the club.**

{Jace POV}

"Let's go!" Bella said rushing down the stairs with the girls behind her. I looked at Leana and lost all thought. She looked unbelievable. She had on a short light blue dress that made her legs look incredibly long. She was defiantly going to get a lot of attention tonight at the club.

"Hey Jace you okay?" Leana asked me softly. I just realized I haven't moved or said anything since I saw her come down the stairs.

"I'm fine you look amazing Leana."

"Thanks." She said with a laugh looking down as if she was nervous.

"Come on guys we don't have all night lets go!" Alice yelled.

"I suppose we should go. We don't want to get Alice anymore angry she is actually really scary when she wants to be." Leana said walking away from me. I knew that tonight I would have my hands full keeping human men away from my gi-Leana she isn't my girl yet. Though if I had my way she would be my girl soon.

"Jace dude you have got to ask her out."Kevin said as soon as I got into the car. I realized for the most part the girls and guys were riding separately.

"I know. I plan on it I just don't know when I should ask her?" I said knowing that Emmett and Jasper in the back seat could hear and even though it seemed as if they weren't listening in they most defiantly were.

"The place Bella is making us go is right down by the ocean. Escape the club and all the guys that are going to be flirting with your girl and take her down to the ocean ask her out there." Emmett piped up proving my point that they were listening in.

"There take Emmett's advice and she'll be yours by the end of the night." Kevin added.

"And if she says no?''

"Fine then don't ask her have tons of guys flirt with her. It's not like she can't take care of herself. I don't mind them flirting with her. Heck she might even like some of them. Then your issue with asking her out will be taken care of because she will be over you." Kevin said using reverse psychology on me. Well it worked.

"Okay I'll do it." I don't know what their obsession was with my personal life but if it continued then we were going to have problems. "And Kevin you seriously need to get a life and stay out of mine, and Jazz and Em stay out of my life." After that it was silent except for the music coming from the radio. Eventually we got to the club Bella was taking us to Le Petit Montmartre. (If the club isn't by the ocean then pretend it is Google maps are not good with directions.) You could hear the crashing of waves against the sand. You could also smell the salt in the water.

"Let's head in."Leana said grabbing my hand and pulling me behind her.

"Why the sudden rush to get in?" I asked her as Bella flirted with the bouncer to get in to the club without waiting in line.

"Because the sooner we get in the sooner we can leave the sooner I can get out of this outfit into more comfy clothes." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh I love this song! Dance with me?" She asked nervously.

"Okay." I answered her trying not to laugh at her nervousness. I would do anything for her, get her anything she wanted. I would get her whatever she wanted if she wanted one of Saturn's rings I would get it for her.

"Thanks. I didn't think I would want to dance tonight I just really love this song."She said as we danced to some rap song with Hayley from Paramore and Eminem the other guy I couldn't recognize.

"It's nothing Lea. I don't mind." I said as the song ended and another one started.

"Thank you Jace. I can see why Kevin considers you his brother not his best friend."She said looking up at me.

"Will you go on a walk with me?" I asked her. I had the courage now I wasn't going to wait till later to ask her out and hope that I had the courage.

"You danced with me when you hate dancing so yes I'll take a walk with you." She said laughing she and Kevin were the only two that knew I hated dancing. I grabbed her hand and lead her back out of the bar and around to the beach. "Hold on a sec if we are going to walk down the beach I need to take off these shoes I would end up falling over nothing." She said bending down to take of the shoes.

"I wouldn't allow you to fall." I said as soon as she stood back up barefoot with her shoes in hand.

"I know you wouldn't but I just feel safer without shoes that could kill a human." She said looping her free arm around mine. I started walking down the beach thinking how to start this.

"Leana. I…I don't know how to say this so I'm just gunna say it. I love you. I have for a while but was too scared to say anything. Will you would go out with me?" I said looking down at the sand at all times only looking up when she didn't answer. Thinking about how wrong Kevin was his sister didn't love me and now our friendship would be all awkward because I had to make the next step and tell her how I felt about her.

"Jace! I love you to! I didn't tell you because like you I was scared and afraid you wouldn't feel the same way."She said throwing her arms around me knocking us both to the ground.

"Ha-ha. Remind me to thank your brother for talking me into telling you." I said sitting up pulling her with me so we were sitting her between my legs leaning against me facing the ocean.

"My brother **KNEW**! And he never told me! All the times I asked him if you said anything about me he said that you _might_ have mentioned me by he can't remember!"She yelled quietly turning around to face me.

"It doesn't matter now Leana."I said quietly rubbing her back to calm her down.

"I guess so but he still could've told me that you actually did mention me not that you might have." She sighed.

{KPOV}

"Finally!" I exclaimed as I saw Jace and Leana walk out of the club. I knew he was about to tell her.

"What? What's goin' on?" Emmett asked hearing my outburst.

"Leana and Jace just walked out of the club. He's about to tell her he's most likely telling her right now." I informed him and Jasper who stopped what he was doing to listen in.

"Ah I see why you practically yell finally." Jazz laughed before walking back over to Alice who was calling him to go dance with him.

"Hey, do you like wanna dance with me?"A tall fake blonde with a nasally voice came up and asked me.

"No thanks." I said as politely as I could.

"Well if you wanna dance later just come find me my names Lauren." She said the twitched away.

"You're not having any fun." Bella said coming up behind me.

"Yes I am." I lied horribly. I didn't want to ruin her night by my not having fun.

"Don't lie to me. Give me a dance."She said trying to get me to loosen up.

"No I don't dance you that better than anyone that I do a lot of things but one thing I won't do is dance."

"Fine be bored and miserable. But the next time a girl comes over here to dance you will say yes."

"Ok. Go dance with Edward. Be happy and in love let me be here in my misery that you think I'm in."

"I will be." She said with a laugh and walking away.

{BPOV}

I needed to find a mate for Kevin he is always so lonely. He was the odd one out. I felt bad for him because he deserved someone to love and someone to love him.

"You seem distracted, Love." Edward said poking though my line of thought.

"Sorry I was thinking of how Kevin needs a mate. He is always alone when we go out." Explaining to him why I was distracted.

"Well earlier Alice told me that Tanya and her family are coming to visit us now that we are living here. Maybe he and Kate can hangout or even him and Irina"

"Dude Tanya's coming for a visit?"Emmett practically yelled.

"Yes. Along with everyone else they will be here in two weeks."

"Ha-ha Bella you might wanna get ready to prove the Eddie is yours." Emmett said laughing.

"Why would I have to do that?"

"Because Tanya loves Edward. She makes it her job to get Edward to love her but it never works. And now that he loves you she's gunna hate you and try even harder." Rose explain coming up behind Emmett with Alice and Jasper behind her.

So someone who has know and flirted with Edward since god knows how long was going to hate me because of something that was inevitable…Great.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hey guys,_**

**_ This is the last chapter I will be able to put up until August. Sorry in going to be in without internet access for the rest of the summer. Sorry_**

**_With love_**

**_~Nikole~_**


	18. New Romance!

**I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except for the plot.**

{LPOV}

"Let's head in."I said very excited Alice told me that she picked out this dress because it would make Jace fall for me. I grabbed Jace's hand and pulled him behind me.

"Why the sudden rush to get in?" Jace asked me ha knew I didn't really like clubbing and I found it a waste of time and very annoying drunken fools flirting with us and not wanting to take rejection.

"Because the sooner we get in the sooner we can leave the sooner I can get out of this outfit into more comfy clothes." I easily lied the main reason was the faster we get in there the faster Alice's plan starts working "Oh I love this song! Dance with me?" The song Airplanes was playing and it was one of my favorite songs! I was kind of nervous to ask him Kevin would never tell me if he liked me so I didn't know if he would want to or just go hand out with Kevin.

"Okay." He answered not even trying to cover up his laughing.

"Thanks. I didn't think I would want to dance tonight I just really love this song."I said as we danced to the song he was a very good dancer and o loved dancing with him.

"It's nothing Lea. I don't mind." I was shocked he never called me that before the only one who ever did was my parents when I was human and when I was little.

"Thank you Jace. I can see why Kevin considers you his brother not his best friend." I said looking up at him he was taller than me something that I liked allot being 5'9'' when I was in school hardly any of the guys were taller than me then after I was changed with my brother after going to the movies with some of our friends we met Jace I immediately liked him he was cute and sweet he was the nicest guy ever.

"Will you go on a walk with me?" He asked me. It seemed as if he was different now in a good way I didn't know what was up but he did something for me and heck id do anything in my power for him.

"You danced with me when you hate dancing so yes I'll take a walk with you." I said laughing me and Kevin are the only two who knows he hates dancing. He grabbed my hand like I did earlier and lead me down the beach. I could smell the salty water and hear the gulls singing there beautiful song and the waves creating the music by crashing into the shore. "Hold on a sec if we are going to walk down the beach I need to take off these shoes I would end up falling over nothing." I grabbed his arm to steady myself yes I am a vampire but it was natural of me to if I was to stand on one leg to steady myself one way or another.

"I wouldn't allow you to fall." He said as soon as I had both shoes of and in my hand and I knew he was telling the truth but I needed to have me shoes off.

"I know you wouldn't but I just feel safer without shoes that could kill a human." I said looping my free arm around his. If I didn't know he only felt for me as a sister this would be romantic but it wasn't even if I wish it was.

"Leana. I don't know how to say this so I'm just gunna say it. I love you. I have for a while but was too scared to say anything. Will you would go out with me?" I was shocked speechless I had no idea what to say this was my vampire dream come true and now that it happened I couldn't speak to tell him I felt the same. it seemed like hours before I could respond and it proably felt longer than that for him he was the one who just poured his heart out not knowing I felt the same.

"Jace! I love you to! I didn't tell you because like you I was scared and afraid you wouldn't feel the same way."I said throwing my arms around him knocking both of us into the sand.

"Ha-ha. Remind me to thank your brother for talking me into telling you." He said sitting up pulling me with him so we were sitting me between his legs leaning against him facing the clear blue ocean.

"My brother **KNEW**! And he never told me! All the times I asked him if you said anything about me he said that you _might_ have mentioned me by he can't remember!"I was mad my brother knew and didn't tell me I hate him he always said that Jace might have talked about me but never that Jace liked me the same way I liked him he was a traitor! He chose his best friend over his own sister!

"It doesn't matter now Leana."He whispered in my ear rubbing my back and shoulders calming me down and as much as I hate to admit it worked but I would be talking to Kevin later!

"I guess so but he still could've told me that you actually did mention me not that you might have." I sighed giving in to him and his calming effect. It actually worked better than Hailie-Jade! And she's and empath!

"Well he didn't want to betray me. Anyway, he's the one who kept bugging' me about askin' you out saying that you asked about me and that you liked me. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be on this beach right now. He scared the confidence into me actually.'' He said putting his head on my shoulder.

"Really? How did he do that?" How could Kevin scare confidence into someone?

"Just by saying that if I didn't tell you how I feel that you might start to like someone else. The very thought of you liking another was enough to scare me into wanting to tell you." I turned around so I could look at his face and it held nothing but pure honesty and love.

"Jace you're the only guy I could ever love. I could never love someone else not true love." I said smiling at him.

"I love you Lea!" He said leaning his forehead on mine.

"As I love you!" I responded kissing him for the first time. When our lips met I felt sparks and knew that we were meant to be. I knew right then if I didn't know before that we we're made for each other and each other alone no one else could or would do. We finally broke apart gasping for the unneeded breath we both craved. After that we just sat staring out over the ocean saying nothing just enjoying being with the other. Every now and then Jace would kiss my cheek, neck (where my scar was), or my hair.

"Hey love bugs!" I heard my idiot brother yell from wherever the hell he was. "were leaving if you don't wanna have to walk all the way back get you butts to the cars now!" Again with the yelling! Didn't he know being only 20 yards away we could hear him fine if he talked just over normal he didn't have to yell.

"I suppose that maybe we should go back. Because I don't know about you but personally I don't wanna have to walk back." Jace said standing up pulling me up with him.

"Your right I guess but most likely Alice is gunna make us ride in the same cars as we came in." I said as we walked back up to the club hand-in-hand.

"So I take it you two are FINALLY together?" Tia said as she saw are hand intertwined.

"Yes and shut up!" I said if I could blush at all I would be the color of a ripe tomato or a fire truck.

"Hey just because everyone knew you guys loved each other before you guys even knew is no reason to get upset!"

"Whatever."I said trying not to smile but I couldn't help it I just had to.

"I guess now ima have to give Jacey here the big brother to boy friend talk." Kevin said trying to be serious but you could tell by the huge grin on his face he was happy that his best friend and sister finally got together.

"Kevin seriously could you be more retarded?" I said laughing at him as Bella and Edward joined the circle we found our way into shaping.

"Bella guess who finally asked my baby sis out!" Kevin said with a huge smile. Bella smiled and laughed at his idiocy.

"Um... I don't know? Lemme guess. Leo DiCaprio?" She said totally sarcastically. "I kind of guess when I saw them walk back up to the beach hand in hand."

"Finally someone who didn't over react it just another relationship. Get over it! It not the end of the world or anything!" I said me and Jace getting together was a big thing but my brother over reacted way too much.

"Now that we're all here. Are we going to ride in the same cars we rode in up here or different?" Alice asked us?

"Same!" Kevin said instantly!

"Why?" Alice said confused by his so rapid answer.

"I need to talk to Jace. That's all." He said innocently.

"Okay then I guess were going in the same cars we came in lets go." She said dismissing us to go to our ride.

"I guess I'll see you later."Jace said softly.

"You better. I got to go before Alice flips out. Love you." I said quickly pecking his lips before getting into the car.

{JPOV}

I reluctantly got into the car I was assigned. Me and Kev were best friends but I never dated his sister before I knew he was gunna say crap about it now and I didn't really wanna hear it I just wanted to be with my girl right now.

"Jace I gotta say I'm proud you finally told her but if you ever hurt her in any way I don't care how I don't care that you my best friend I will murder you! I know she can take care of herself and don't need me to protect her but hurt her but I do and harm her and I will end your life for you." Once he stopped threatening me I got a text from Leana,

**_(Italics Leana bold Jace)_**

_"'Heyyyy'_

_~I heart u"_

I liked how her signature was I heart you

**"'Hey. Ur bro kinda scarin me.'**

**~J**

**P.S. Love the signature"**

Her response took al little bit longer than usual.

_"Haha why what is he saying? U know he's a big soft teddy bear right? ''_

_~I heart u_

_P.S. its tru though I do heart you"_

**"Hes seemin more the Grinch than a teddy bear. Tellin me hell kill ma if I hurt u"**

**~J**

**I heart u 2"**

_"Tell him ill kill him if he hurts u ever if ur with me or nt"_

_~I heart u_

_I heart u more"_

"Kevin, Leana says that she'll kill you if you hurt me." he just laughed and shook his head.

"**Sorry Hun but I don't think he took your threat seriously. He just laughed.**

**~J**

**Don't think you do"**

_"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_~I heart u_

_I do so"_

**"Sorry Hun!**

**~J**

**Do not"**

_"Its okay I gus he nvr tks me seriously._

_~I heart u_

_Do so''_

"Would you two stop texting were almost there! It's like you two can't be apart for more than two minutes now." Kevin said very aggravated.

"You do know that Lea can't hear you though the phone were not talking were texting." I said in a very smart-ass way.

**"ur bro says nt 2 tlk 2 u anymr**

**~J**

**I luv how we r arguing bout who Luvs the other mor"**

_"Y? Is he jelus?_

_~I heart u_

_sm hre we already no I luv u mor"_

**"I don't no he says cuz we close to da house**

**~J**

**Yea okay"**

_"I gus we kinda r but who cares?_

_~I heart u_

_thnx for agreein wit me"_

**"Ur rite.**

**~J**

**I wasnt agreein with u"**

_"Ha-ha ik but u should it be better for u!_

_~I heart u. _

By this time we were there and getting out of the cars me immediately went to Leanas car.

"Hello." I said shutting the car door for her.

"Hey. I missed you. And you're dead wrong I do love you more."

"Miss you too and no I'm not!"

"Hey Jace don't underestimate her feelings I did that once and ended up makin the worst mistake ever."Edward said turning his attention away from Bella for just a few seconds.

"Fine, you win." I said putting my arm around her shoulder and led us to the group.

"Always have always will." She smugly sang. With a large smile on her face.

* * *

Heyy!

I know what you're thinking! FINALLY I thought she forgot about the story but I didn't I just had a block. but here is the next chapter I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon I already have two ideas ready and hopping your still reading!

With Love  
~Nikole!


	19. Drama Queen!

**I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except for the plot.**

{T (Tanya's) POV}

We are currently packing to go to France! I can't wait and I bet Edward can't wait to see me also. He when they had to leave to go to France. Alice made them leave I don't know why but I'm glad to get to see my Edward again.

"Tanya! Did you take my black flower mini dress and leggings?" Kate yelled from down the hall I don't see why she's so mad? I'm the head of this family the least she can do if stay calm when I barrow an outfit.

"Yes, I'm packing it you can have it when we get there." I yelled back.

"Why do you want it?" she asked coming into the room and standing in to door jam.

"I'm gunna change into it at the airport so I will look good when Edward sees me he was sad when he left so I wanna look nice and fresh when we see each other again." I was pretty obvious but then again she's never been in love.

"Edward was not sad when he left he was happy did you see the smile on his face. The only reason they were here is because he was heartbroken and had to leave Forks so that the human would be safe and happy and have a normal life. Edward doesn't love you he loves Isabella. Not you he hates you." WTF!

"Who the hell is this Isabella chick?" I screeched is she trying to steal Edward from me? He is mine and has been mine for a long time he can't be hers! Ohhh I'll kill that slut!

"Isabella's his soul mate kind of like Elezar is Carmen's soul mate Edward is Isabella's and Laurent is Irina's. Edward seemed very happy I just got off the phone with him he said that Alice wants to go shopping with me and Carmen the minute we get there and Carlisle wants to talk with Elezar. They are all very happy we are coming. Funny he didn't mention you at all didn't even say 'how's Tanya?' In fact when I said do you want to talk to Tanya he said no." Kate laughed she didn't get our kind of love we just know how each other is in our soul. He knows that I'm as happy as he is about our visit!

"Is Tanya trying to say that Edward loves her?" Carmen said coming into the room.

''Yes she's dead set that they are soul mates even though I told her about Isabella. She's mad that he didn't mention Tanya once in our half hour chat on the phone you'd think that if he loved her he'd want to talk to her but no he doesn't want to. He sounded very happy. Truly happy not that fake happy he was when they were here. He wasn't even faking that well." Kate said as Irina walk into the room.

"Let her be in her fantasy world it won't be our fault if she turns up heartbroken. We all tried to pull her back to earth but she's still in the clouds." she said sitting down on my bed.

"Where are the boys?"I asked Irina. Laurent has been having trouble with our diet and he's been in touch with the mate of the nomad that Edward killed a while ago I still haven't learned either of their names.

"Rent had to hunt so Elezar went with him to keep him on track if they run across a human." Irina said. She deeply loved Laurent and cared for him she was sad when he slipped up a month ago before the Cullen's were here. He went out hunting and ran across a child and couldn't stop himself. He was mad at himself and thought that Irina would never forgive him but she did and she never criticized him she hasn't held it against him either.

"Oh you do know that if they run across a human that Elezar isn't enough to stop him." I said. He's been a nomad for years hunting when he felt like not caring who was hurt or kill in the process.

"Oh I know but Rent swore that all he needed was to hear a familiar voice and I couldn't deny him that. Plus Elezar needed to hunt his eyes were getting dark." Irina informed us.

"Okay this is getting kind of tricky. Edward knows you found you mate. But he doesn't know that it's Laurent. I don't know that he'll be happy about that. He told us that Laurent was with the two that came after them and Bella he killed the other male and his mate fled. I don't think he'll be happy about seeing Laurent again." I told Irina this not trying to get her mad and honestly not caring.

"Well then if you don't want Edward to meet Laurent, then we don't have to go with you guys and heck then we will move because we never know when they are coming I don't think Laurent will mind being a nomad again and I sure wont." She said really mad at me. She walked out of my room and eventually out the front door.

"Uhh why does she have to be so dramatic?" I was mad at her I just told her something and she goes all drama queen!

"Tanya you just told her that her mate can't come because you're afraid that Edward won't like him. Well I had the idea to tell Edward about Laurent-"I cut her right there.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"I told Edward that Laurent and Irina were together and that Laurent is Irina's mate. He said that he didn't mind and said that before they had to kill the rogue vampire he warned them about him and his mate." She said as if it was simple.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I yelled mad that she didn't tell me now Irina is p*s*ed at me and it could've been prevented if my idiot sister told me that Edward knew about Laurent!

"You never asked and I didn't think you'd be so stupid and selfish! Seriously to tell your SISTER that her true love can't go with us to France so that you can save yourself and try to get a guy who is already taken. You're a slut! You've always tried to get Edward while you are dating a human for fun! You are a horrible person! Choosing an impossible relationship over your sister and her love." Carmen snapped at me.

"I'm a horrible person!" I yelled at her." You're yelling at me because of me not wanting to upset one of our closest allies in the Vampire World."

"No you're not worried about that you're worried about upsetting Edward not Carlisle. You don't want Edward mad at you. I don't know why you don't give up. Edward is in love with Isabella not you. Get over it. You are acting like a complete wh*re!" She screeched in my face then ran out yelling for Irina to wait up.

"Tanya if anyone shouldn't go. It's you Edward hates you! And right now so do I."

{CD (Carmen Denali) POV}

How could Tanya be so cruel? She has gotten totally rotten. I can't believe her. I ran as fast as I could to catch up with Irina with Kate right next to me. I was kind a shocked by what Kate said to her but what she said was true. We were never this mean to each other but this time Tanya just went too far.

"Rina Slow down it's just me and Kate come on girl we just wanna talk." I begged for the umpteenth time she was at least a good 50 feet ahead of us. But unlike the other time she listened.

"What do you guys want to tell me that Tanya was right that Laurent shouldn't come? I don't want to hear it guys. Tanya was wrong me and Laurent are going to go because I want to prove her wrong!" She said sitting on a fallen tree.

"No you are right and Tanya's wrong. Edward doesn't mind Laurent if it was the girl then maybe because she joined the hunt but Laurent didn't so Ed has no problem with him." I said sitting down next to her Kate sat on the other side and put her arm around Irina. She used to be this hard shell and if you could get though you were lucky. Then Laurent showed up and she turned soft.

"Forget about Tanya Rina we love you, Elezar loves you the Cullen's love you and most importantly Laurent loves you." Kate said trying to get Kate to forget about our sister.

"That's right I do love you." Laurent said stepping out of the trees. "Would you tell me what's wrong?" He said taking one look at Irina.

"Nothing are you two done hunting?" She said as Elezar came out of the trees and came to sit by me.

"Yes not stop changing subject. What's wrong?" He said as I got up with Elezar and Kate

"Rina we are going back to the home soon." I said as we walked away leaving Rina to tell Laurent what was wrong. Tanya better start acting like the girl our mother raised us to be. Shoot right now mothers most likely turning over in her grave! The way her eldest daughter is acting'(aren't they biologically related? Well if they aren't in the real books they are in mine) Mother taught us to be mature and respectful not a fool. Tanya better clean it up or she was gunna end up losing everyone.

* * *

Well there it is the chapter I said I get up soon I have an idea for the next one so it should be up soon! But who knows. Please review.

With Love

~Nikole


	20. Israyel

**I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except for the plot.**

{?POV}

They made my life miserable and they don't even care! They were perfectly happy and lovey dovey. All I have is memories and they polluted some of them.

"Master, what are thinking about?" Israyel came into the room he was the only companion I had. I created him soon after they crushed my soul.

"Revenge! I must have revenge!" I was angry I had my change to kill Bella years ago but chickened out. How I have chickened out!

"I you already had your chance! You're just to chicken! You could never kill someone out of rage. You don't have it in you." He laughed. He was such a smart-alecky I wondered often why I chose him and not someone else.

"Shut up you useless fool! I'll kill you in a heartbeat I am no chicken! And I will soon show you that I do have it in me to kill Bella. I will have my revenge! And they will suffer as I have." I said walking out of the little cottage I had bought about a year or two ago. I manage to stay here about a year at a time. I sometime 'import' my ''food'' but others there's a lone old hunter or lost hiker. They are so easy to trick just say you'll show him back to the trail they believe anyone! Humans are so stupid and idiotic!

"I'm useless? Okay then I won't tell you what I found. I'm so useless that it won't help you." He said running ahead of my into the city. If he thought that he could get away with that when I was this upset.

"Get back here right now!" I ordered him. He turned around and just stood there.

"What you expect me to follow your every command and wait on you. I might do it but I don't like it and this is your last piece of information you get from me. They are going to the movies after the concert. That's all I really got and that's the last you get I'm leaving maybe to find my mate maybe to join the Cullen's experiment with their diet." He told me. He was leaving just leaving me to be alone again! And to join the Cullen's!

"I created you and can destroy you! You will not leave or even think of joining _them_ ever again!" He better not leave I was emotionally a wreck last time I was alone I was talking to myself and just a wreck!

"Did you forget that even without newborn strength id be stronger than you? Do you think I'm going to listen to your commands? Because it's over. I refuse to listen to you. You want to kill for revenge, and u get that our species it very vengeful but to go to such extremes is just crazy. Bye!"He said as he left now I was pretty pissed off but there was nothing I could do! I went back to the house if I went into town I would kill everyone! I really needed to hunt but not now I would over eat and kill the entire town.

{IPOV}

I was kind of glad to be away from her one she never told me her name she only told me to call her ma'am or mistress or master. I didn't like living there but I didn't think of leaving. She had just pushed me so much I seriously found nothing wrong with Bella or the Cullen's they seemed nice they were all very kind to each other. I ran back to where me and her spied on Bella and Edward dancing to no music the other day. I don't know why I went there maybe I was hoping that id be able to follow their scents back to their house I wanted to warn them about her to tell them that she was angry and wanted them dead. I need them to know they might hate me and want me dead but they need to know.

"Who are you?" some said knocking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm Israyel. You the one that she calls Edward?" I said only after it came out realizing it sounded totally weird.

"I don't know who she is but my name is Edward. How do you know who I am and who is she?" I looked and sounded really confused.

"Edward I don't know what her real name is. All I can tell you is that she wants to hurt your family but mostly the one who is most important to you. Bella."

"How do you know who I am?" He yelled alerting others in the woods. The only way I knew that there were others is because of the footsteps that were coming toward us now.

"Edward Hun what's wrong? Why are you yelling?" She said not noticing me yet.

"The kid is saying that someone wants to hurt us all of us but mostly you." He said growling out the last part.

"Who are you and why does someone want to hurt me?" She said. She said it so calmly it's like she didn't even care.

"Bella how can you be so calm? Someone wants you dead along with the rest of our family." He told he confused.

"We've been through this before with James we can do this again, and this time we have a few more people to help us. Anyway back to the point at hand. Who are you and who wants me dead?" She said.

"I know you both probly want me dead right now but I would like to say this one and not a thousand times I know there are more people in your family please let me tell you all at the same time. I'm telling you I don't plan to hurt you. I left her cuz' she is crazy." I said hopefully.

"Sure please follow me."Bella said giving me a calm smile.

"Thanks. She says she wants revenge for yall killin her mate. She crazy. I keep tellin her to give up but she won't listen." I said followin behind them. We walked into a clearing that held a giant house. It was a frikin mansion! Like nothin you'd find in the slums of south side Seattle. (I don't know if that's the ghetto part of Seattle it jus fit so yea). "Yo yall live here?"

"She lives here but yea everyone's inside." Edward answered me as he opened the front door. The house was incredible on the inside. They were defiantly rich!

"Dang this house is pimp!" I said not realizing that they had lead us into the living room where the entire family was.

"Dude who's the cannibal?" A dude as big as John Cena boomed.

"Emmett Cullen watch your language and be kind to our guest. I'm so sorry dear my son forgets his manners at times." She came up giving me a hug. "Oh dear, I'm sorry I haven't even asked your name. What is it?" She was so motherly. It almost reminded me of my own mom who hated me because of the people who I hung out with.

"Israyel. And there's no need for an apology anyway I'm not a cannibal seeing as I'm no human. Though I've heard bout your family and I wanna practice your diet."

"He know that someone who wishes Bella dead." Edward said before anyone could comment.

"What the hell who wants my baby sister dead you little child!" The 'Emmett' guy yelled jumping to his feet.

"First John Cena looking guy...no need to freak out. I'm not the one who wants her dead. I left the freak who wants her dead to come warn you."

"Please forgive my Husband...again. Could you tell us who wants Bella dead?" A Barbie lookin chick said hitting JC in the head. I gotta say that Emmett was frikin lucky. She was gorgeous! She could be a frikin playboy bunny.

"Ok I'll tell you but I gotta say I don't have much. But I'll tell you all I have. She wants your family to die because you killed her mate. She never told me her name she told me to call her master, mistress and ma'am." I said sitting where the 'mom' told me to.

"Uhhh Victoria I should have known!" Edward growled.

"Israyel thank you for informing us."

"Israyel was that life the only one you knew in this life."

"Yes she was the one who changed me."

"Would you mind telling us your story?"The mother figure asked me. I found it weird I only knew three of them and they all knew me. "You don't have to if you feel uncomfortable about it." She said most likely seein the uncertainty on my face.

"Sure yall can know my story but can I like know yalls name cuz it's kinda weird not know your name but telling you how I became a vampire."

"Of course where are my manners now I'm Esme, I'm their mom for all intensive purposes. This is my husband Carlisle he's the creator or leader of this coven. This is my daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmett, My other daughter Alice and her husband Jasper are currently out but they should be back any time now."

"CARLISLE!" A short black hair person came in yelling with a tall blonde following behind her at a quick walking pace. "I had the worst vision ever! Victoria came and had a newborn army and she was saying all this crap then killed Bella and Edward! What are we going to do?"

"Alice calm down we know about Victoria." Carlisle said pointing at me. The guy turned and saw me before the girl did and freaked. He shoved the girl behind him and went into a defensive stance in front of her. As if I was going to hurt her in some way.

"Chill out I'm not gunna hurt her." I said very lazily I didn't feel like actually caring that this dude thought that I actually wanted to hurt his mate.

"Esme how could you actually let this child in here. You know that they are unstable. He could lose it at any point. They are uncontrollable!" He yelled at the woman. I don't know why but that angered me. She was nothing but kind to me ever since I walked in and this guy is yelling at her.

"Jazzy it's okay, he won't hurt anyone. It's okay you can calm down." The one called Alice said to the man. It was as if her voiced calmed him instantly.

"Alice-"

"No Jasper. I know what you're going to say but I don't care I can see the future you can't. He won't hurt any of us. I know that you're more aware of what newborns are capable of then the rest of us because of you vampire upbringing but now you just need to trust me." She told him sternly.

"Your right Ali I'm sorry I should trust you it just hard. You know everything but one thing and that's how temperamental newborns are. It's just hard to trust you when you could be in danger."

"Jazz I love you but you need to calm down." She said before bouncing over to me. "Hi I'm Alice and that over dramatic one right there is my one true love Jasper. He is a little over protective but that's okay I still love him and don't worry he won't do anything because you're not going to go all newborn gone crazy and flip-out on all of us. Oh yea your most likely really confused right now. I have a gift I can see the future." She was a little too perky. One minute she all freaked out because of Victoria- it's still weird that she has a name I mean I know she had a name but the fact that I know it is wants weird-has a newborn army and the next she's all happy? WTF?

"Um now that the whole family is here and we all calm Israyel please tell us your story." Carlisle said in a way that meant for everyone to shut up, sit down, and pay attention.

"Sure thank you Carlisle, well how to begin..."

* * *

HEY ALL!

Okay I'll admit it I'm meant! Leaving you off like that but hey I couldn't help it! I just had to! It's totally cruel but the next chapter will be up soon enough. Okay and for all yall bout to crap I just want yall to know Is is gunna be from the south side and I don't know if that's the really ghetto part of Seattle but I'm thinking that Detroit would be too far off I mean they are in France I know but Vicky was in Seattle so your gunna hear his story next is gunna be kind of like Riley's but if u haven't seen Eclipse well then... anyway Israyel is meant to sound ghetto so please nothing like ' I'm just waiting for them to start say Bella's homies' or any crap like that but whatever please review and tell me what you think...

~Nikole~


	21. Newborns and Hope!

**I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except for the plot.**

**_IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ECLIPSE YET THERE IS A SPOILER IN THIS CHAPTER GO READ ECLIPSE BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!_**

{IPOV}

"Sure thank you Carlisle, well how to begin..." I paused to think about where I should start.

"Just start with who you are dear." Esme said helpfully.

"Thanks. Well my full name is Israyel Tobias David." David is pronounced DaVeid) "I'm Israeli I have no idea why they named me after the country but whatever my parents once told me the names me Israyel Tobias because Israyel means 'God contended' Tobias means 'the lord is good'. My parents were very religious. I find it kinda ironic how one day I'm bein told that vampires are a creature from the devil and only evils will believe it and the next I am one but anyway it don't matter. I went to the movies with my brother and some friends of ours and when we were leaving I said my goodbyes and went to my car because I met them there because I had football practice before the movies and that's when she grabbed me. I have no idea why but after I found out what she did was so frickin mad I wanted to kill 'er but I didn't she was the only company I had. Then after 'bout a month when she ran across Bella she started actin' weird. She started speakin' of revenge and tracking Bella. She wasn't planning on hurtin her well that was until she saw that ya'll Cullen's were back she saw that ya'll hung with Bella and predicted that Bella and Edward we gunna get back together. She was gunna wait till they fell more in love then strike but I think my leaving might have moved up the attack date sorry. Whenever I asked why she was doin this shed say, 'It's for him only for him not for her but him. That he woulda wanted it this way'. When I asked, 'why not just kill you Cullen's why Bella?' she said,' Bella is the only reason if she wouldn't have been there he wouldn't have wanted her. It's all her fault. and Mate for Mate Edward kill my James ill kill his Bella.' she kept getting my insistent and eventually too crazy I had to get out." I said concluding my little story.

"Israyel thank you for explaining your 'life' to us.-" Carlisle was then cut off by his wife

"Yes thank you now I wish to ask you as you have no home or place to stay and as you wish to try out our feeding habits if you would wish to stay?" I was shocked I thought for sure after they got the information about Victoria they would for sure kill me. That I would be done for they would let Jasper and Edward kill me.

"Um...sure. Though I wouldn't want to intrude. Even though I was raised in the worst part of town I was raised with manners."

"You wouldn't be intruding you're a very welcomed guest and who would help you convert to our diet better than us." She said kindly

"It may look easy but it's not especially after you've tasted the blood of a human." Explained Jasper. Which I didn't get these people doesn't drink humans how would he know how wonderful their blood is.

"My husband has had a very different up bring than the rest of us but we don't hold it against him. He can't help who he was changed by or what she made him do." Alice said looking up at him smiling they were the only ones who stood besides me.

"They don't hold it against me but I hold it against myself." He said looking down at the floor.

"But if he would've left then I might have taken him longer to find me." She responded I sensed that it was a personal conversation now.

"Jasper why don't you tell both Israyel and Bella, and her family your story." Carlisle said breaking though their semi-person debate on if Jaspers responsible for his up-bringing.

"Yeah Jazz tell the let them decide but I don't see why you bet against me I'm always right." Alice said leaving his side to take the arm chair that was still free.

[From here on is straight out of Eclipse written by Stephenie Meyer]

"Okay well here we go picture were back in America somewhere in the north..."

(Copied straight out of Eclipse itself without all of Bella's thought some of her thought was translated into Is's thought)

"I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely." He paused his voice was getting colder and meaner. Meaner than it was when he was about to attack me when we first met.

"Before I tell you my story you must understand that there are places in our world where the life span of never-aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries. To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to imagine the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy...and potentially the thirsty."

"You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places we can be less restrained and still avoid detection. Picture, for instance, a map of the western hemisphere. Picture on it ever human life as a red dot. The more thicker the red, the more easily we ― well those who exist this way ― can feed without attracting notice.

"Not that the covens in the South care much for what the humans notice or do not. It's the Volturi that keep them in check. They are the only ones the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed. The North is, by comparison, very civilized. Mostly we're nomads who enjoy the day and night who allow humans interact with us unsuspectingly — anonymity is important to us all."

"It's a very different world in the South. The immortals there come out only at night. They spend day plotting their next move, or anticipating their enemy's. Because it has been war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce, the covens there barely note the existence of humans, except as the soldiers notice a herd of cows by the wayside ― food for the taking. They only hide from the notice of the herd because of the Volturi. They fight for control of the thickest red.

"You see it occurs to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, let's say Mexico City, well then, he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice. He plotted ways to get rid of the competition. Others had the same idea. Some came up with more effective tactics than others."

"But the _most _effective tactic was invented by a fairly young vampire named Benito. The first anyone ever heard of him, he came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later, he took on a much a stronger clan of allies that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico. Again he won."

"How'd he win?" I asked enticed.

"Benito had created an army of newborn vampires. He was the first one to think of it, and, in the beginning, he was unstoppable. Very young vampires are volatile, wild and almost impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a nightmare. They'll turn on each other as easily as on an enemy you point them at. Benito had to keep making more as the fought amongst themselves, and the covens he decimated took more than half his force down before they lost."

"You see, though newborns are dangerous they are still possible to defeat if you know what you're doing. They are incredibly physically for the first year or so. And if they are allowed to bring strength to bear they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their instincts and thus predictable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity. And in this case, over-whelm numbers.

"The vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them, and they did the only thing they could think of to counteract Benito. They made armies of their own... All hell broke loose — and I mean that more literally than you can possibly imagine. We immortals have our histories, too, and this particular war will never be forgotten. Of course, it was not a good time to be a human in Mexico, either."

"When the body count reached epidemic proportions — in fact human history blames a disease for the proportion slump ― the Volturi finally stepped in. The entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla, building his army as quickly as he could to take on the prize — Mexico City. The Volturi started with him, and then moved to the rest. Anyone who was found with newborns was executed immediately, and, since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Benito, Mexico was emptied of Vampires for a time.

"The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter of our history that will always be remembered, though there were very few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culiacán. It was enough that the fever for conquest did not spread from the South. The rest of the world stayed sane. We owe the Volturi for our present way of life. But when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims in the South."

"It didn't take long before covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you'll forgive the expression. Vendettas abounded. The idea of newborns was already there, and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi had not been forgotten, and the southern covens were more careful this time. The newborns were selected from the human with more care, and given more training. There were circumspectly, and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. Their creators gave the Volturi no reason to return.

"The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Every now and then, someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers, and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue…" Jasper was staring off into space.

"That's how you were changed." Bella whispered a human whisper.

"Yes," He agreed. "When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it. My military career was short-lived but very promising. People always…liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly though the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston ― well it was more skirmish, really ― I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age.

"I was placed in charge of evacuation the women and children from the city when the Unions mortar boats reached the harbor. It took them a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston."

"I remember that night very clearly.

"We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back home to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest. Just a mile outside the city I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were without question the three most beautiful women I had ever seen.

"They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed very young all of them still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three.

"'He's speechless' the tallest girl said in a lovely delicate voice — it was like wind chimes. She had fair hair, her skin was snow white.

"The other was blonder still, her skin just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply."

"'Mmm' she sighed. 'Lovely.'

"The small one, the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girls arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it.

"Concentrate, Nettie,' she said

"I always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military, I would have to say she outranked them.

"'He looks right — young, strong, an officer….' The brunette paused, and I tried unsuccessfully to speak. 'And there's something more…do you sense it?' she asked the other two. 'He's compelling.'

"'Oh, yes,' Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again.

"'Patience,' the brunette cautioned her. 'I want to keep this one.'

"Nettie frowned; she seemed annoyed.

"'You'd better do it, Maria,' the taller blonde spoke again. 'If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them.'

"'Yes, I'll do it' Maria agreed. 'I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus.'

"My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them.

"'Let's hunt,' Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girls hand. They wheeled — they were so graceful! — and sprinted toward the city. They seemed to take flight, and they were so fast — their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and they were gone."

"I turned to stare at Maria, who was watching me curiously. I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I'd never believe in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly I was unsure."

"'What is your name, soldier?' Maria asked me.

"'Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am,' I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was ghost.

"'I truly hope you survive, Jasper,' she said in her gentle voice. 'I have a good feeling about you.'

"She stepped closer and inclined her head as if she were to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run." Jasper paused for a moment and lifted Alice up than sat when she was and set her on his lap. Then he continued. "A few days later," He edited skipping over the searing pain part of the story. "I was introduced to my new life."

"Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't been together long — Maria had rounded up the other two — all three survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their …herding lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us how to be invisible to the humans. When we did well we were rewarded…" He paused again.

"She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of a new began to wane around the one year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong. There were six of us when I joined Maria's band. She added four more within a fortnight. We were all male — Maria wanted soldiers — and that made it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others better at combat. Maria was pleased with me, though put out that she had to replace the once I destroyed. I was rewarded often, and that made me stronger."

"Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others — as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The causalities went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty. This was considerably for the cautious times we lived in. my ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie and Lucy were able to work together more easily

"Maria grew quiet fond of me — she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshipped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria told us this was the way things were, and we believed. She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight, and I was eager to prove myself. I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end — twenty-three unbelievably strong new vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic."

"We crept down toward Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed us on her enemies. They had only nine newborns at the time, and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily than Maria could believe, losing only four in the process. It was an unheard-of margin of victory. And we were well trained we did it without attracting any notice. The city changed hands without and human being aware.

"Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended control her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the south to dislodge her."

He brushed his finger along the scars on his arm.

"The fighting was intense. Many began to worry the Volturi would return. Of the original twenty-three I was the only one who survived. We both won and lost. Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually — but that one we won."

"Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners, and that is something our kind does not forgive. . .

"Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us — they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we did dispose of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern and years passed. I was sick of it all for a very long time before anything changed. . .

"Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter he was . . . civilized — I suppose that's the right word. He didn't enjoy the fight, though he was good at it.

"He was assigned to deal with the newborns — babysit them, you could say. It was a full-time job."

"And then it was time to purge again. The newborns were out growing their strength; they were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them we took them aside individually, you see, one by one . . . it was always a very long night. This time, he tried to convince me a few had potential, but Maria instructed that we get rid of them all. I told him no.

"I could feel it was taking a great toll on peter. I was trying to decide whether or not I should send him away and finish up myself as I called out the next victim. To my surprise, he was suddenly angry, furious. I braced for whatever his mood might foreshadow — he was a good fighter but he was never a match for me. The newborn I summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte. His feelings changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run and he bolted after her. I could have pursued, but I didn't."

"Maria was irritated with me for that . . .

"Five years later Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive. Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moment's depression, and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me — sometimes they were fear . . . and malice — the same feelings that had given me advanced warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my ally, the core or my existence, when Peter returned.

"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed of. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they met others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem.

"In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, and yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tedious and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance."

"I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed it was always worse after I hunted.

"I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I nearly lost all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me — this barrowed memory — than it was for anyone else, because I could feel everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them"

"Bella you've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, but I wonder if you realize the way the emotions affect me. I live day to day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I loved in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey.

"It began to be too much.

"The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing ― killing anyone, even mere humans.

"Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline . . . challenging. I still haven't perfected that." Jasper was lost in the story, as was I. It surprised me when his desolate expression smoothed into a peaceful smile.

"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day ― something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though it meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little.

"She was there ― expecting me, naturally." He chuckled. "She hopped down from the high stool at the counter. As soon as I walked in and came directly toward us. It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before." I saw Alice straighten up as though it was her time to listen.

[From here on I kinda edited it to fit how it played in my mind when I first read the book]

"'You kept me waiting a long time,' she said."

"And you duck you head like a good southern gentleman and said I'm sorry ma'am." Alice giggled remembering how they met.

"You held out hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in a century I felt hope." Jasper smiled at her lovingly.

Jasper took Alice's hand as he said that.

"I was just relieved I thought you were never going to show up." She grinned.

"Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic so we went to find them." He said smiling as if he was happy that the bad part of his story was over.

"Scared the hell out of them, too," Edward said rolling his eyes at Jasper. As he explained this part of the story from beside Bella who I'd forgotten was listening to this for the first time. "Emmett and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak"—He said pushing lightly on Alice shoulder playfully —"who greets them all by name, knows everything about them, and wants to know what room she can move into." Alice and Jasper both found that funny and laughed. It was a weird sound high and low soprano and bass. "When I got home, all my things were in the garage. He continued.

"Your room had the best view." Alice argued, sending them all laughing again.

* * *

**Well there its done! After typing all that by hand its finally done! But i gotta say i enjoyed it i just love Jasper and his story.**

**Is the fairytale ending he deserves with his princess! Please review!**

**Wth much love**

**~Nikole~**


	22. Meeting Tanya!

**I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except for the plot.**

_Last chapter!_

_{IPOV}_

_"Your room had the best view." Alice argued, sending them all laughing again._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{CDPOV}

Today we were leaving for France I personally was very excited. I could not wait to see the girl who stole Edwards's heart. He was always so sad before he met her, he always said that he was fine but you could tell he wasn't. Tanya still hadn't changed her mind still thought that Edward was hers and no one could stop the love they shared. I hoped that when we got there and she saw how he and Isabella were how much they loved each other I hope she gets hurt. Or at the very least gives up. Irina and Tanya still aren't talking Tanya tries to talk to her but she won't listen no one will we are all angry with her how could she treat her sisters like that. The only one who talked to her was Eleazar only because he can never be rude and ignore someone. But if he doesn't have to talk to her he won't. The only way he'll talk to her is if she says something first and he answers in the least words possible.

"Sisters you have to talk to me sometime please I can't handle being ignored by you all at once. It's killing me." Tanya pleaded for the umpteenth time. She didn't get that all we wanted was for her to apologize to our sister for saying the one she loved wasn't allowed to come with us to France.

"Come on Eleazar we have to get to the airport they want us there in ten minutes." I said taking his had we already put all the things into my car and were just waiting to leave. Kate was coming with us seeing as her car broke down a week ago and she didn't have to time to go get a new one and did not want to repair it.

"Can I ride with you guys Eleazar?" Tanya asked knowing he would respond. She told him recently that he was the only one who still cared if she was alive she didn't get that his weakness was that he was unable to be rude to women.

"It's not my car Tanya." He simply responded as he followed me out.

"I didn't ask that what I asked was can I ride with you." She repeated her initial question. As if he was an idiot and didn't know what he asked.

"Ask Carmen I'm not able to give out rides as it is not my car." He repeated again. He didn't really appreciate Tanya being mean to me, Irina and Kate. He hated her for insulting me even though I insulted her back. He didn't care that the only reason I was still mad was because almost a week later she had not apologized. Also she was making our mother look as if she didn't raise us with dignity, respect to ourselves and others. She said she would never disrespect our mother and her name but when she disrespected us she disrespected mother.

"Carmen, can I have I know you hate me but please! I'll do anything! Just please forgive me for whatever it is I did!" I don't know why but I decided it was okay for me to respond.

"It isn't me who should be begging for forgiveness from. Until you know who that is and what you did I don't care how much you beg I'm not talking to you." I said getting in my car after seeing Kate already in there messing with the radio. Turn on the car and sped away leaving Tanya to take her own car.

"Carmen! I'm shocked I didn't think you had it in you to tell her off a second time you are always so kind to everyone only speaking like that when you're angry and mad then you go and say that when you're not angry." Kate said sounding shocked and appalled.

"Oh hush, Kate we all know I can be mean just choose not to." I said trying to be serious but the laughter escaped making everything I just said irrelevant.

"Ha-ha okay sis I believe you." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Eleazar just laughed at our playfulness. We got to the airport in record time for a human it would've taken a half hour for us it took just over ten. We flew though security and by the time we were waiting in the boarding area we still had a half hour to kill-no pun intended.

"Hey guys took ya long enough to get here." Irina came up behind up with Laurent in toe. Who eyes were freshly gold. This most likely meant they had time to hunt after they got here.

"Hey guys! How ya doin' Laurent?" I asked him he was very new to this life style he lived as a nomad for three hundred years. This type of diet wasn't going to come easily but he'd been doing well.

"Good we just had to go on a little hunt. Rent got a little bit squeamish with all the humans and I didn't want anything to happen with jus being in a confined space with a lot of humans for a few hours." Irina said calmly.

"I'm sorry I am so bad at this life style. I feel so horrible so weak." He said looking away and ashamed. He looked upset and mad at himself.

"Laurent, it's okay. We don't blame you. It's impossible to go three hundred years on human blood then all of the sudden change to animal blood and be perfect at it. No one can do it, remember how Jasper drank human blood then changed to animal when he met Alice. He's been trying a hundred years and still has trouble with his thirst sometimes. You're doing well just believe in yourself like we believe in you." I said trying to make him feel better I never liked when others felt bad when it wasn't their fault.

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better Carmen but I hate how I feel weak and a month ago when I killed that little child I felt as if I let you all down. I understand how important it is for you to live like this and I am trying very hard to master it but your right it's very hard." He said as they called us to board the plane.

"Come on we don't want to miss our flight." Eleazar said as people started to board.

"Is Tanya coming, is she even here yet?" Laurent said shocked she'd been looking forward to this trip since she found out we were going.

"She's here I saw her about five minutes ago I don't know where she went though." Irina said coolly still angered by what Tanya told her a few days ago. We got our luggage and boarded the plane. I was still mad at Tanya but I didn't want her to be left here while we were in France. About five minutes later people were still filing into the plane I saw my sister walk on the plane. I was about to kill her for making me worry for her. She took her seat across from me next to Kate who ignored her completely.

"Irina, Laurent, can I talk to you two?" She said softly as she leaned backward to look at them.

"What is it you wish to say?" Irina said bitterly.

"I just wanna say that I'm sorry I was wrong to say that Laurent couldn't come I'm sorry. Laurent I feel of you as a brother and I'm sorry I was rude I don't know why I said such a thing. My mother taught me to always be kind and I'm sorry that I wasn't. I'm sorry that I wasn't kind. Please forgive me." She shocked me by how sincere she sounded how sincere she actually was.

"We accept your apology Tanya but remember that just because you're afraid the one you want doesn't like me is no reason to say that I can go somewhere." Laurent accepted for both of them.

"Thank you and I will remember. Edwards Isabella's anyway." Tanya said and that scared me she had wanted Edward since she laid eyes on him forever ago and suddenly she didn't want him me and Kate shared and 'wtf?' look of shock but let it go for now.

{TPOV} (Going back a little bit to just after Carmen left)

I was upset I wanted my sisters back. All of them but what I wanted most is to get to France and see my Eddie. I threw my stuff in the trunk of my car and raced to the airport. I got there went through security and then went to the bathroom to re-due my make-up. When I got in there I freaked out. A red eyed Vampire stood just staring at me. She looked like a twin to my mother but my mother was killed years ago by the Volturi.

"Tanya, dear why do you look as if you see a ghost? Did you think I would really let the Volturi kill me? Honey, I've been watching you and your sisters and their mates. I've seen everything you've been threw though not wanting to approach for fear if you ever ran across the Volturi but now after I saw what went down a few days ago with you and your sisters I was forced to come speak to you. You have seriously disappointed me, my Child. You have also disrespected me." She said and her voice was that of my Mother.

"Mother how did you survive I saw them rip you apart and throw you into the fire with our little brother." I asked scared but wanting to know what was happening.

"But honey, it wasn't me my dear. Anyway this visit isn't about me. I was deeply distraught by what happened between you and Irina the other day. You need to ask for forgiveness. And about Edward my dear let go of him now he is not your mate but you will meet your mate soon." Mother told me.

"But Mother I love Edward how can there be another if Edward is the one I love?"

"You do not love Edward you want him because he wasn't attracted to you Tawny. But you will meet your love and you will be happy but let Edward have Isabella. Now go and apologize to your sissy. Don't tell them about me though there is only one you may speak with me to and that's Carlisle he's never believed I was gone. Don't tell anyone if they ask tell them you had a sudden change of heart it is not good for anyone to know I am still alive but I trust you my eldest daughter, do not let me down. I will always be there and you will know when I am not you feel it in your heart. I love you Tanya. Now go your plane will be leaving soon. God speed." Then she kissed my forehead and left.

I quickly applied some eye-shadow and lip gloss then hurried and boarded the plane. My sisters were all there sitting next to their respective partner and my seat was open next to Kate she didn't look happy to see me.

"Irina, Laurent, can I talk to you two?" I asked them softly once I sat down sitting backward in my seat as they were behind me and Kate.

"What is it you wish to say?" Irina said bitterly. I hated to see my sister so mad at me after what mother just said I realized I made a really large mistake

"I just wanna say that I'm sorry I was wrong to say that Laurent couldn't come I'm sorry. Laurent I feel of you as a brother and I'm sorry I was rude I don't know why I said such a thing. My mother taught me to always be kind and I'm sorry that I wasn't. I'm sorry that I wasn't kind. Please forgive me." I thought of all mother told me and how she would always be watching.

"We accept your apology Tanya but remember that just because you're afraid the one you want doesn't like me is no reason to say that I can go somewhere." Laurent said for him and Irina both. I really wish my sister would say something but her not arguing with Laurent was enough.

"Thank you and I will remember. Edwards Isabella's anyway." I know that they would be confused by that and they would ask if I hit my head or something that made me go crazy because I've wanted Edward since I first saw him but now that I have time to think I realize that I never did love him just wanted him to like me.

"What the heck sis you've wanted Edward to be yours since like ever."Carmen said laughing which made me believe that she forgave me to.

"I just realized that he is overrated and that if he still hasn't asked me out after all this time he's not worth it." I said not saying a thing about mother still being alive and well except the whole drinking humans thing we would have to talk about if she ever decides to show up again.

"Wow Sister, I'm proud of you scared by the sudden switching mind state thing but proud." Kate said giving me a hug.

The rest of the flight was really uneventful. Nothing changed I was still wondering what mother said about how if she left I would know. How would I know? Would she call, text, email, or just tell me? I didn't get it. Soon were landing in France. The Cullen's were either meet us there or we were to drive to their house but if we were to drive we had to call them and find out where they were staying. We all knew France very well so it wouldn't be a problem if we had to drive there. We got our stuff out of the over-head compartment we all had luggage to get from the claim but we couldn't only bring one suitcase I mean are you crazy! Once we were off the plane we went to get our luggage.

"Oh my gosh where's my cell?" Kate gasped feeling the pockets of her jeans freaking out.

"What you lost your phone? Did you put in your bag?" We were all flipping out now there were pictures of us on there glittering in the sun and texts talking about drinking blood and stating that we are Vampires.

"No I had it on the plane I was texting Alice about a huge shopping trip that me her and Bella were going on with some of Bella's friends. I remember putting in my pocket." She said searching her bag anyway.

"What about your jacket?" Irina suggested because even though we are vampires and don't need ones we have to wear them because of the humans. And anyway the ones we get are super cute. She jammed her hands into her pockets almost ripping them off.

"Oh thank god we would have been so dead if someone would have found it and read the texts or looked at the pictures." She said pulling out her Iphone 4.

"You're an idiot girl! You gave all of us a heart attack if we were humans we all would be dead right now." I said wanting to kill her for scaring us so bad.

"Sorry guys I could've sworn I put it back in my jean pocket I didn't think to look in my coat." Kate said sincerely.

"Well you were texting Ali where are we to meet them?" Eleazar said eager to talk to Carlisle again I bet.

"The front gate. According to Alice, there all here now waiting for us." Kate responded heading in that direction. It took us two minutes and I saw all of them waiting looking really weird just standing there next to their mate but there were seven extras one I could tell was Isabella because Edward's arms were wrapped around her lovingly. But the other six I didn't know four of them were paired up together which was oblivious. But the others were alone just standing there awkwardly. They seemed out of place there all the couples and then the two of them just friends. The male was really good-looking and adorable. The female was pretty not as pretty as me but still pretty.

"ALICE! ROSE!" Kate and Carmen squealed and ran over at human speed to hug them and say hi. Irina and Laurent went with Eleazar to Carlisle. I went over to Esme to say hello and that I'm glad they would allow us to stay and visit with them.

"Tanya, hello dear. How are you and your sisters and their mates?" She said hugging me close.

"We are fine Esme I'm glad to be here to visit and meet the famous Isabella Swan. The one who captured the heart of Edward. And to meet the new additions to you family as I can see you've added more." I said with a sweet smile Esme was no less that shocked that I did no longer want Edward as mine when I said that I wanted to meet Isabella.

"Well yes why don't you go over there now you brothers and sisters are currently introducing themselves to her now go join them." She said giving a little motherly push. When I got over there they were done saying their hellos and my siblings had moved on.

"Edward!" I exclaim because even though I no longer wanted him as mine he is still a friend.

"Tanya, how lovely to see you again. How are you?" He asked kindly.

"Good and you?" I asked giving him a hug.

"Great thank you."

"Hello I'm Tanya Denali. You must be Isabella." I said smiling wide seeing that she was perfect for him.

"Bella please Isabella is far too formal. But yes that's me it's nice to meet you." She said as I gave her a soft hug. My kindness to her seemed to shock both of them.

"May I ask why my being nice seems to shock both of you?" I asked having to know

"No reason, just Emmett got inside my head with his story telling." She said laughing. "Would you like to meet the others?" She asked kindly.

"Why not, there no better time than now." I said as she led me over to the other strangers.

"Okay, Tanya meet Jace and Leana, Hailie-Jade and Josh, Tia and finally Kevin. Tia and Kevin are both single." She said I shook all their hand but when I got to Kevin the hand shake was more gentle more kind and sweet.

"It's nice to meet you all truly I've been looking forward to it I wish I could say I've heard a lot about you but I can only say that about Bella. I didn't know you guys were here or I would even meet you." I said smiling and laughing a bit at the end.

"Okay lets go the Denali coven probably wants to wash up and we need to leave. Speak more privately. About other matters." Esme said leading us all outside. To the giant stretch limo awaiting us.

"OMG WTF! Whose ride is this?" I squealed unable to believe that that car was our ride to their house.

"That is one thing we will talk about once we are in the car." Carlisle said. As Kevin opened the door for me. I smiled and slid in he came in after me. Then Leana who I just realized looked like a female version of him. They must have been siblings as humans. Then Jace coming in after her then Tia, Hailie-Jade, Josh, Bella and Edward, Rose and Emmett, Ali and Jazz, then finally Carlisle and Esme. I was shocked there were fifteen of us and we all fit in this vehicle.

"Who wants to tell them?" Bella asked looking at Tia Hailie-Jade and Josh.

"I tell them."Hailie-Jade volunteered.

"Thanks."

"No problem! Okay so you see we are a band we are very famous in fact 'Strangers of The Night'. Yeah that's us and we are on tour. Our concert is tomorrow you are lucky we reserved the tickets for you guys or else you wouldn't be able to go." She said informing us on the face that they were very famous and didn't care. Wow!

* * *

Hey people! So im really excited my birthday is this weekend! the 10 to be exact! here is the chapter i personally had the most fun writing. and tell me what you think i wanna get the next one up soon! so review!

With Love

~Nikole~


	23. The Cullens First

**I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except for the plot.**

_Last Chapter_

_{TPOV}_

_"No problem! Okay so you see we are a band we are very famous in fact 'Strangers of The Night'. Yeah that's us and we are on tour. Our concert is tomorrow you are lucky we reserved the tickets for you guys or else you wouldn't be able to go." She said informing us on the face that they were very famous and didn't care. Wow!_

{HJPOV}

Today was the day of the concert we were all so excited it was exhilarating. For the Cullen's this would be their first concert with us from prewarm-ups till after party. For Bella this was her second concert.

"Hey guys you better start getting ready. We have to be running through things in like five minutes." I said going into Bella and Edward's dressing room they basically shared one because Bella's closet was overly big enough.

{BPOV}

"Chill out HJ We are ready", I said standing up to show her I what I was wearing I never got to pick out my clothes for concerts Illianna picked out my outfit today. I was wearing a black top on one shoulder it was a spaghetti strap the other the material bunched and flowed down over it. I was wearing a pair of wet seal shorts and black Uggs I word a light pink pendant and a new bracelet Edward got for me yesterday when he went out with Emmett and Jasper. They were supposed to be hunting all day but he and his brothers got me rose and Ali each something I got a diamond infinity bracelet from Edward he said that it was because he could never stop loving me and his love for me was infinite.

"Thank god come on", she said grabbing my wrist not noticing the bracelet I hadn't yet showed her it so she didn't know about it. "Oh my God this is so pretty! When did you get it!" she squealed like she did whenever I got new jewelry that she approved of.

"Edward got it for me yesterday Alice and Rose got something from Jasper and Emmett." I explained to her.

"Well I approve very good picking Edward but come on you are going on stage to so don't think you can get out of it." She said grabbing him and pulling both of us out of the dressing room into the main lobby back stage. Edward was going to play piano today for us because or original guy is human and got sick so we pick Edward to play. Jasper is going to play guitar sometimes as he can actually play very nicely. Jasper and Edward we also going sing with me and Josh during some of the songs.

"The concert starts in two minutes is everyone ready?" Josh said animatedly. Everyone was excited for some this was a usual thing others this was a first or second thing.

"We are all ready Josh just calm down a little." I said laughing.

"Shut up Bella. Just make sure you don't mess up." He said knowing that when someone said that the person who it was directed to usually messed up.

"Guys in ten seconds you need to be ready." Alkela said she was shy for some reason she always has been it confused me greatly how a vampire could be shy. Once she told me it was because she was so different that she wasn't a full vampire only half. She said she never resented not being fully changed but thought it was weird that her parents didn't change her.

"Thanks Alkela. Come on show time!" I said walking out into the stage with a smile on my face it was always so exhilarating to know all those people you hear screaming are screaming for you!

"Hey guys are you ready to get this party started?" I yelled into the microphone that josh handed me as I walked on to the stage. As I questioned them I heard the screams get loader and then die down waiting for the first song to start.

"Here we go then!" I said as the band started playing the first song in the lineup. They were shocked when I told them I changed what songs I was going to do but didn't really care as long as I did Decode.****

**_Let's Get Started-(Black Eyed Peas)_****_  
{Bella-Italics, Edward- Bold italics, Jasper-Regular, Josh-Bold, and All-Underlined}  
_**_Let's get it started, in here!  
_And the base keeps runnin, runnin.  
And runnin, runnin.  
And runnin, runnin.  
And runnin, runnin,  
and runnin, runnin.  
And runnin, runnin,  
and runnin, runnin.  
And runnin, runnin.  
And.  
**In this context,  
there's no disrespect.  
So when I bust my rhymes,  
you break your necks!  
We got 5 minutes for us to disconnect,  
from all intellect and let the rhythm effect.  
So lose your inhibition.  
Follow your intuition.  
Free your inner soul,  
and break away from tradition.  
Cause when we beat out,  
girl it's pulling without.  
You wouldn't believe how  
we wow shit ouuut.  
Burn it til it's burned out.  
Turn it til it's turned out.  
packin up from north ,west, east, south.  
**Prehook:**  
**Everybody! (Yeah?)  
Everybody! (Yeah?)  
Get to it! (Yeah!)  
Get stupid (Come on!)  
Get it started! (haa!)  
Get it started! (Yeah!)  
Get it started!  
Hook:  
Let's get it started (hot)  
Let's get it started (In here.)[x4]  
**_Lose control,  
of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast,  
people, just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead.  
Just jump into it.  
Y'all hear about it,  
the Peas'll do it.  
Get started!  
Get stupid!  
Don't worry about it,  
people, we'll walk you through it.  
Step by step,  
like your into New Kid.  
Inch by inch,  
with a new solution.  
Transmit hits,  
with no delusion.  
The feeling's irresistible,  
and that's how we move it.  
_**[Prehook]  
[Hook]  
[Bridge]  
It keeps running, running,  
and running, running.  
Come on y'all.  
Let's get COO-KOO!  
Uh-huh, let's get COO-KOO!  
(In here.)  
Why not get COO-KOO?  
Uh-huh, let's get COO-KOO!  
(In here.)  
Why not get COO-KOO?  
Uh-huh, let's get COO-KOO!  
(In here.)  
Oh, oh, oh.  
Ya ya ya ya  
ya ya ya ya  
ya ya ya ya  
ya ya ya YA!  
Let's get ill,  
that's the deal.  
Out the gate, we will,  
bring a punked Eye thrill.  
(Just)  
Lose your mind,  
this is the time.  
Y'all can't sit still,  
just to bang your spine.  
(Just)  
Bob your head, like me,  
Up inside your club,  
or in your Bentley.  
Get messy.  
Loud and sick.  
Your mind past normal,  
on another head trip.  
So, come come now,  
do not correct it.  
Let's get ignant,  
let's get hectic.  
[Prehook]  
[Hook]  
[Bridge]  
Outro:  
And runnin, runnin,  
and runnin, runnin.  
And runnin, runnin,  
and runnin, runnin.  
And runnin, runnin.

I could tell that Jasper was really excited because every all of the sudden got really excited.

"Jazz tone down the excitement please." I heard Hailie-Jade whisper to Jasper at a vampire whisper. I could feel her trying to calm everyone else down but it wasn't working. So we currently had three vampires trying to calm each other down but neither working. (Don't forget Alkela!)

"Sorry but everyone is like really excited right now it's hard not to let it affect me." He said laughing. Jasper, Edward and Josh went back to their instruments to start the next song. Okay everybody to start the next song.

"Okay everybody now this next song I just wrote the other day and I want to know how you like it." I said they started to play.

Decode (Paramore)  
How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win  
You're losing sight  
All the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time  
**Coarse **  
The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)  
**Coarse **  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves  
**Coarse**  
I think I know  
I think I know

There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true

As the song ended the crowd erupted in cheers and yells.

"I take it ya'll like it?" I said

**_Why (Avril Lavigne)_**  
Why, do you always do this to me  
Why, couldn't you just see it through me  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all  
Do you expect me to believe  
I was the only one to fall  
_[Bridge]  
I can feel I can feel you near me  
Even though you're far away  
I can feel I can feel you baby  
Why  
_**[Coarse]  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you I need you I need you  
Tell me  
Are you and me still together  
Tell me  
Do you think we could last forever  
Tell me  
Why  
**Hey  
Listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play  
A different game then what we're playin'  
Try  
To look at me and really see my heart  
Do you expect me to believe, I'm gonna let us fall apart  
**_[Bridge]_  
[Coarse]**  
You think we could last forever  
Tell me  
Why  
so go and think about  
whatever you need to think about  
Go on dream about  
Whatever you need to dream about  
Then come back to me  
When you know just how you feel, you feel  
**[Bridge]  
[Coarse]**  
Are you and me still together  
Tell me  
You think we could last forever  
Tell me  
Why

"Come on let's make this place 'Fall to Pieces!'"

**_Fall to Pieces (Avril Lavigne)_******

I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

_[Chorus:]_  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

_[Chorus]_

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

_[Chorus without last line]_

_[Chorus]_

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

**_Your Anything (Taylor Swift)_**

I bet you lie awake at night  
Trying to make up your sweet mind  
Wondering if you'll ever find  
Just what you want  
A home-town number one  
Or a California loaded gun  
But you know you only get one  
Or that's what you thought  
But here's what you've got

_[Chorus:]_  
I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If that's what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything

If you want hard to get  
If you want...  
All you have to do is let me know  
If you want a bumpy ride  
Or someone with a softer side  
Either one'll be alright  
Just let me know  
Cause this is where it goes

_[Chorus]_

It's not like I'm giving up who I am for you  
but for someone like you it's just so easy to do

I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If that's what you need

If that's what you need

_[Chorus]_

**_Permanent Heartbreak (The Friday Night Boys)_**

Wrapped in confusion  
Were you only using me to try to get him back  
You set me up and that was my mistake  
And all I got was permanent heartbreak  
Damaged beyond repair  
I was, I was much better off  
Before I met you  
And your with him  
It pisses me off that your A-Okay  
And all that I've got is permanent heartbreak

Left lying in my bed  
It's killing me that  
Your next to him, not me  
I wish I wasn't stuck with  
This stupid tattoo of you on me

Wrapped in confusion  
Were you only using me to try to get him back  
You set me up and that was my mistake  
And all I got was permanent heartbreak  
Damaged beyond repair  
I was, I was much better off  
Before I met you  
And your with him  
It pisses me off that your A-Okay  
And all that I've got is permanent heartbreak

Can you see me and I see you  
Do you even care, I'm dying

You set me up and that was my mistake  
And all I got was permanent heartbreak  
Damaged beyond repair  
I was, I was much better off  
Before I met you  
And your with him  
It pisses me off that your A-Okay  
Woah oh, I hate that your A-okay!  
And all that I've got is permanent heartbreak

"Some of us have had our dreams come true others are still dreaming this is to all those dreamers our there."

**_Dreamer(Chris Brown)_**

What do I do?

Stop… Go… Fail…  
Succeed… Live… Or Die  
I just got to believe

Believe... it's worth saving  
And to get lost  
Lost in a day dream  
So why hesitate  
Take me to another place  
So far far away  
So I can get out of the dark  
High speed  
Like I'm racing  
Just like lighting  
The sky is blazing  
But you've lost your way  
You've been lead astray  
Are there better days  
For My Fallen Dreamer

CHORUS:  
Calling The Dreamer  
Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh A dreamer  
Calling The Dreamer  
Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh A dreamer  
A Dreamer Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh A dreamer  
You don't believe no more (you don't even sleep no more)

Dream no more (you don't even dream no more)  
Dreamer, Dreamer  
Why Don't you Just Dream Again

Believe  
In You  
You got something to prove  
You're a star  
Watch you shine bright  
On your way to the lime light  
Finish Line  
The sweat and tears  
You can channel all of your fears  
Open your eyes  
Your eyes  
Indeed will be alright

CHORUS: (Fade out)****

**_Should've tried harder (Hey Monday)_**

Some think that they deserve more  
Give a little like it's become a chore  
Don't demand things  
And walk yourself out that door

I fell flat on my face too many times  
Left with nothing but some cheap perfume  
Now you cry, now you need me  
Now that perfume's not cheap  
But I told you...

If you wanted to be my only one  
If you wanted to see this happen  
Maybe you, you should've tried harder  
If you thought I would leap into your arms everytime I would see your face  
Then maybe you, you should've tried harder

Go on, prove it, I'd love to see you try  
Convince me that you gave me the world  
I tried and tried but you never opened your eyes  
You stand tall like you've won some kind of award  
But really I've never seen someone so short  
You'd look taller  
If you gave me some more  
But I told you...

If you wanted to be my only one  
If you wanted to see this happen  
Maybe you, you should've tried harder  
If you thought I would leap into your arms everytime I would see your face  
Then maybe you, you should've tried harder

Something that they deserve more  
Give a little bit

If you wanted to be my only one  
If you wanted to see this happen  
Maybe you, you should've tried harder  
If you thought I would leap into your arms everytime I would see your face  
Then maybe you should've tried harder.

**_Heart Attack (Push Play)_**

I watched you walk into the room

I watched you while he was kissing you

And now it's he says she says

Tell me the truth

You know I saw you, caught you

Do what you do

You know I watched you

Doing what you do

Told me I'm the one

Hope you had your fun

I'm done and I want out of this

Chorus 

Heart attack Heart attack

I'm never gonna take you back take you back

I'm never gonna break

I'll show you

I won't call you

Heart attack heart attack

I'm never gonna live with that live with that

My nightmare just came true

And now heart attacks on you

Do you miss me

When you close your eyes

And do you still see

Me in his disguise

And now it's he says she says

All of the lies

Now I saw you, caught you

What a surprise

Do you miss me

Kissing here tonight?

Told me I'm the one

Hope you had your fun

I'm done and I want out of this

Chorus 

And now my heart attack is you

[And now I'm out the door?]

And you're barely breathing

Now I'm leaving you

You really should have thought this through

I guess I wish you all the best

As long as your heart breaks in two

Chorus 

Heart attack Heart attack

Heart attack Heart Attack

I'm never gonna break

I'll show you

I won't call you

Heart attack heart attack

I'm never gonna live with that live with that

My nightmare just came true

And now heart attacks on you

**_Everybody's Fool (Evanescence)_**

perfect by nature  
icons of self-indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that

never was and never will be  
have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide?  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

"Last song of the night…" I said as Edward, Josh and Jazz grabbed a microphone and came to the front of the stage.

**_Where Is The Love (Black Eye Peas)  
_****_{Bella-Italics, Edward- Bold italics, Jasper-Regular, Josh-Bold, and All-Underlined}_**

**What's wrong with the world mama?  
People living like aint got no mamas  
I think the whole worlds addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to the things that bring you trauma  
Overseas yeah we tryin to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin  
In the USA the big CIA the Bloodz and the Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And if you hatin you're bound to get irate  
Yeah madness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
You gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love y'all_  
_**  
People killing people dying  
Children hurtin you hear them crying  
Can you practice what you preach  
Would you turn the other cheek?  
Father Father Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Where is the love?(where is the lovex3)(_the love2x)_

**_It just ain't the same all ways have changed  
New days are strange is the world the insane?  
If love and peace so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
Nations dropping bombs  
Chemical gases filling lungs of little ones  
With ongoing suffering  
As the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the loving really strong?  
So I can ask myself really what is going wrong  
With this world that we living in  
People keep on giving in  
Makin wrong decisions  
Only visions of them livin and  
Not respecting each other  
Deny thy brother  
The wars' going on but the reasons' undercover  
The truth is kept secret  
Swept under the rug  
If you never know truth  
Then you never know love  
Where's the love y'all?(I don't know)  
Where's the truth y'all?(I don't know)  
Where's the love y'all?  
_**  
People killing people dying  
Children hurtin you hear them crying  
Can practice what you preach  
Would you turn the other cheek?  
Father father father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Where is the love?(where is the lovex3)_(the lovex2)_

I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm getting older y'all people get colder  
Most of us only care about money makin  
Selfishness got us followin the wrong direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting their young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what the see in the cinema  
_Whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness and equality  
Instead of spreading love, we're spreading anomosity  
Lack of understanding, leading us away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling down  
It's no wonder why sometimes I'm feeling under  
I gotta keep my faith alive, until love is found_

People killing people dying  
Children hurtin you hear them crying  
Can you practice what you preach  
Would you turn the other cheek?  
Father Father Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Where is the love

"Thank you all for joining us tonight with my friends Jasper and Edward and their sisters Alice and Rose." I said once they quieted down "I hope to see you all back stage in five minutes! Bye!" I said turning around and exiting the stage.

"That was exciting!" Emmett said as soon as the humans couldn't hear.

"I know that's how I felt after my first concert." I said laughing.

"Go and change we have to be back in four minutes 30 seconds go!" Hailie-Jade shooed us off.

"You did really Hun." I told Edward as we walked into the dressing room we shared I walked into the closet to change really quickly.

"Thanks" He said once I was done as he came to put his arms around my waist.

"Come on you have to come to. Just put Edward though don't put Cullen you can put Masen though. But if you put Cullen the humans might get thinking I only gave the initials EC so if you put Masen it won't be weird." I said as we walked out of the dressing room to meet the family and sign auto graphs. There were again 200 people and way too many things to sign. It passed quite quickly though.

"Finally I thought that would never end!"

"Let's go to the movies!" Leana said smiling always excited to see what fight was going to break out at the theater we go to.

"Okay you guys go ahead I wanna call Israyel first see how he's doing. I hate leaving the poor kid alone when he's so new to our family." Esme said sadly grabbing her cell phone.

"It's okay Esme we'll wait. We don't need to leave so soon." Tia said I could tell she really liked Esme. You could tell she looked up to Esme.

"Okay Dear." She said after she dialed the number.

"Hello?" Israyel answered.

"Hi dear it's Esme. I was wondering how you're doing I just hate leaving you alone." She said in a very motherly tone.

"I'm fine mo-sorry Esme. I didn't mean to I'm sorry you just remind me of my mom" He said apologetically.

"If fine dear you may call me your mother if you wish. We will be back in about two hours they want to go to the movies but we'll be back right after that." She said assuring him it was no problem.

"Okay mom in fine though." He said.

"Okay bye dear."

"Bye ma'." He said and hung up.

"Okay let's go." She said turning back to us. We all turned and walked out only to be swamped by paparazzi.

"Bella, who are your new friends?" One shouted out.

"Bella, are you dating again?" Another said shoving a microphone.

"Sir, what's your name and are you dating our famous Isabella?" Another asked shoving a microphone into Edwards face for a response.

"We will not be making any comments to today so please go away." I said loud enough to be heard over everyone. We then made our way into the limo.

"I hate them!" HJ groaned leaning into josh for comfort.

"We all hate them honey" he said rubbing her arm to comfort her.

"So anyway what movie do you wanna see?" I asked them getting their mind off the animal like paparazzi.

"Devil." Kevin said as if he was actually getting his way this time.

"Ew no Devil sounds like a stupid movie. We are going to see My Soul to Take." Leana said arguing with her brother.

"Both your movies are lame we are going to see Let Me In." Tia piped up against both of them as we got to the theater. We got out and went in causing the people to turn and stare at us.

"Hello what movie do you wish to see tonight?" The lady behind the table asked politely

"We are still choosing." I said kindly.

"Guys pick out your movie." I urged them as I didn't want to spend all night picking out a movie.

"Devil" Kevin, Josh and HJ Emmett agreed.

"My Soul to Take" Leana, Josh, Alice and Jasper said so far that was the movie we were going to see.

"Let Me In" Me, Edward, Rosalie and Tia said then only two people left to vote were Carlisle and Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme do you want to vote?" Leana asked them kindly.

"No dear the movie is up to you." Carlisle said giving her a kind smile.

"Three way tie let the war begin!" I said laughing.

* * *

That's it for this Chapter! I personally like this chapter find it really fun and love the personalities!

With Love  
~Nikole


	24. SOOOO SORRY

**I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except for the plot.**

**Hey readers,**

** I am dearly truely sorry! My Computer hasnt worked i had to get a new one and it took awhile seeing as my 'rental units made me raise the money for a new one and i promise to update ASAP! and agian i am really really sorry! my old computer seriously died as in i couldnt even turn it on and all my information was lost! I am SORRY!**


	25. The Past!

Last chapter~

"Guys pick out your movie." I urged them, as I didn't want to spend all night picking out a movie.

"Devil" Kevin, Josh and HJ Emmett agreed.

"My Soul to Take" Leana, Jace, Alice and Jasper said so far that was the movie we were going to see.

"Let Me In" Me, Edward, Rosalie and Tia said then only two people left to vote were Carlisle and Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme do you want to vote?" Leana asked them kindly.

"No dear the movie is up to you." Carlisle said giving her a kind smile.

"Three way tie let the war begin!" Jace said laughing at his own joke.

(BPOV)

"Wait, before we start war, Denali coven pick out of the three which do you wish to see?"

"I've been wanting to see Devil sorry Bella but its true." Tanya smiled looking at Kevin.

"Laurent and I want to see Let Me In." Irina spoke for the two of them.

"Eleazar and I wish to see My Soul to Take." Carmen said with a slight accent.

"I want to see Devil." Kate laughed.

"Well Devil has six votes. My Soul to Take has six along with let me in another tie. Now start the war." I said stepping away from the circle anticipating the next move of the band. They all started yelling at each other and hitting trying to get one to trade sides.

"Is it always like this?" Carlisle asked coming next to me.

"Yes we've been banned from thirteen movie theaters in Paris alone because of this." I said stepping in. "Guys try not to get us kicked out of here too." I said raising my voice over them.

"Emmett, you want to see Let me in don't you? You know that you want to trade your vote." Rosalie said. "I really want to see this movie so you want to see it to."

"Fine, Rosie I chose Let Me In." He said.

"I knew you'd cave baby don't worry you'll be rewarded later." She said kissing him.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom quick I'll be back in a sec." Tanya said quick.

"I'll go with ya sis'." Kate suggested.

"You don't have to I'll be right back." She said.

"Don't need to be told twice I'll stay here." Kate said with a forced laugh.

"Sorry sis I didn't mean to sound rude but you don't have to come if you want you can but you don't need to." She said sounding sad.

"Okay its fine, but I'll still stay."

"'Kay." She said hugging her sister and walking in the direction of the bathroom.

{TanyaPOV}

What is becoming of my life? Lying to my sisters about my mother, she's their mother too. She would want them to know to right.

"Your confused child." Mother said standing behind me.

"Are you going to come to me whenever I'm alone?" I asked simply.

"Not always only when I feel my presence is needed. I also might shield you mind at times from Edward. He will be confused just make something up."

"Mother, no I won't do it! I can't lie to my sisters and my friends! It won't happen Jasper will feel my guilt."

"Then let nothing cause you guilt daughter. Tanya I come to you because I know that you are the only one able to help me."

"With what Mother?" I asked hesitantly wondering if what she wants help with might end up with the Volturi killing me.

"With coming back, with being around others of my kind and having the Volturi know I'm alive and not trying to kill me. I want to be with you daughter I want to get to meet Edwards mate to meet everyone new, to reunite with Carlisle and Esme oh how I miss them."

"Mother I don't think that's possible! They know what you look like we don't forget things they can never forget what you did." I was astounded.

"But they will let me live seeing my intentions are good. Please child, all you have to do now is tell Carlisle and Esme about me and our talks but not my plan. Please baby girl do that for me you must!" She begged me. She wanted to come back to all of us and if the Volturi knew of my involvement I could be killed but she was my mom.

"I will do it mother but first why are your eyes red? You said you watched us wouldn't you know that we don't need to kill people?" I asked her sternly I didn't like the fact that my own mother killed humans.

"Baby I do live like you and your sisters but I had a slip up, you see this man cute little thing he was if he was vampire I would want him but his blood smell delicious and so sweet I couldn't resist it, it was like his blood was calling to me." She got a dreamy look on her face as she spoke of his blood.

"Mother I get that he was your singer but Edward resisted so I know it's possible. If you know about us then you must know that Bella was Edward's singer and he resisted."

"I do know Tanya but I couldn't I'm not as strong and he was in love with her I didn't know my singer." She explained.

"Okay Mother but I got to go if I stay talking someone will come looking."

"Let them only you would be able to see me. The way I've been watching you is but being invisible corny I know but true about seven years ago I was not watching you yet and ran across a vampire you can give others powers that she ran across. She listed off the powers and when she came to invisibility, I said yes knowing that I wanted to watch you and any other way wouldn't work. But it had a catch once you reveal the power the power to someone they can see through it and no longer will I be invisible to you." She said with a half-smile.

"Okay Mother but I do have to go." I laughed.

"Okay dear, be good and keep me a secret but tell Carlisle and Esme they will understand me." She said hugging me quickly and following me out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" Irina asked when I got back to the group.

"Yup just had to check my hair it felt like it was messed up." I admitted shyly as we got our tickets for Let Me In. Kevin walked up beside me.

"Hey." He said shortly.

"Hi…"I let the word trail off into the chatter filling the theater.

"So how long have you known the Cullen's Bella has told us about them but never mentioned you guys." He said striking up conversation.

"We have known the Cullen's for a while. Carlisle was the one who helped us when we were changed; he taught us how to feed on animals not humans. We consider the Cullen's our cousins we've known then for a long time and are really close to each of them. Some more than others…" I trailed off thinking of the past few decades of me racing after Edward and the sudden change in emotion due to my mothers' disappointment in me.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked as we took our seats in the theater. I sighed not wanting to say, disgraced by my own actions. He must've heard my sigh because he soon added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Its okay I just regret what I've done and it just doesn't seem like me when I look back and see what has happened." I said then told him about everything that has happened from the first time I saw Edward to all the flirting and then to the airport leaving out only the part of my Mother visiting me.

"Then why if you truly thought that you loved him the sudden change in heart. I mean not trying to pry." He truly sounded as if he cared. I was really starting to like Kevin and I didn't want to lie to him but I couldn't tell him about my Mother. I was torn between my Mother and the man I was surely falling for.

"I heard my mother's voice and I felt as though I was disappointing her and I couldn't do that after all she did for me and my sisters." I did all I could not to lie to him yet not break the promise I made with my Mother. I was overwhelmed with a wave of guilt though because I was lying to him and I really didn't want to. I felt a pair of eyes on me as I looked down at my pale white hands. I looked up to see Jasper looking me confused. I shook my head and looked away.

"You're lucky, that you can sense what your mother would want for you. I never knew my mom. I was left with my dad both Leana and I were. Our mother left our dad soon after we were born our Father leaving us with an aunt and uncle to take his own life after she left. I was a year old when he killed himself." He spoke with such sadness I couldn't help but feel pity for him. I took his hand in mine.

"I don't know what to say. I would say I understand but I don't, not really I never had to lose both my parents at such a young age. My mother was killed by the Volturi a little after I was changed." Holding his hand in mine I played with his fingers as I revealed my past―or what I thought was my past until I realized what the truth was. "My mother was one of those who started to change babies into Vampires, when the Volturi decided to intervene they found us with them, my sisters and I were only spared by having only good intentions. She and my brother were burned in front of my sisters and i. I loathed my mother for turning babies into monsters but hated the Volturi more for killing her." I was still looking down at my lap playing with his fingers in mine when he took back his hand and wrapped his arm around me. I put up the cup holder in between us and leaned into him placing my head on his shoulder turning my eyes to the movie that for the past half hour I didn't even realize. I felt him moving slightly to get comfortable. I tried to pay attention to the movie but my mind kept wandering to everything that had just happened. I just told a man I knew for less than seventy-two hours my past. I told him how I felt and that was something I hadn't even told to my sisters yet I openly told Kevin, and now I was sitting next to him resting my head on his shoulder with his arm slung across my shoulders.

{KPOV}

"Ready?" Irina asked when Tanya as she got back to the group.

"Yup just had to check my hair it felt like it was messed up." She admitted shyly as we got our tickets for Let Me In. She looked so confused and as if she was hiding something.

"Hey." I said smiling at her kindly. I really did like her and she was very beautiful.

"Hi…"She said simply leaving me to find a conversation starter.

"So how long have you known the Cullen's Bella has told us about them but never mentioned you guys." I used the one thing I knew we had in common, Bella and the Cullens.

"We have known the Cullen's for a while. Carlisle was the one who helped us when we were changed; he taught us how to feed on animals not humans. We consider the Cullen's our cousins we've known then for a long time and are really close to each of them. Some more than others…" I wondered what she meant by that. Was she talking about her chasing Edward or that and something else?

"What do you mean by that?" We took our seats in the theater She sighed, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Its okay I just regret what I've done and it just doesn't seem like me when I look back and see what has happened." She told me a lot stuff from the first time I saw Edward to all the flirting and then to the airport. When she was done she looked confused but as if she just lifted a big weight off her shoulders.

"Then why if you truly thought that you loved him the sudden change in heart. I mean not trying to pry" I really wanted to find out if she really did like him and just gave up or just liked the game like Jace did. I was really starting to like Her.

"I heard my mother's voice and I felt as though I was disappointing her and I couldn't do that after all she did for me and my sisters." She looked like she was hiding something big that she was uncomfortable to say to anyone. I wanted to know but if she didn't want to tell me it was fine.

"You're lucky, that you can sense what your mother would want for you. I never knew my mom. I was left with my dad both Leana and I were. Our mother left our dad soon after we were born our Father leaving us with an aunt and uncle to take his own life after she left. I was a year old when he killed himself." I hated to remember what a failure of a mother we had and what a weak father we had our Aunt and Uncle raised us well but it wasn't the same.

"I don't know what to say. I would say I understand but I don't, not really I never had to lose both my parents at such a young age. My mother was killed by the Volturi a little after I was changed." She had my hand and was messing with my fingers as she spoke with such sincerity. "My mother was one of those who started to change babies into Vampires, when the Volturi decided to intervene they found us with them, my sisters and I were only spared by having only good intentions. She and my brother were burned in front of my sisters and i. I loathed my mother for turning babies into monsters but hated the Volturi more for killing her." She was still playing with my fingers when i took back my hand and wrapped it around me. She put up the cup holder in between us and leaned into me placing her head on my shoulder and turning to watch the movie that for the past half hour I didn't even realize. I moved slightly to get comfortable. I found myself falling in love with Tanya Denali a woman who Emmett told me was crazy and loved Edward. While talking to her tonight I knew that, that was very wrong. She was amazing and enticing she was just perfect.

{LPOV}

As the movie ended and the lights turned back on, I saw my brother and Tanya sitting together her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. I smiled thinking that my brother might finally have found his mate. He was so persistent that I find my mate that I am happy with my one and only, he never looked for his mate, never took time out for himself. He saw me looking at him and pulled his eyebrows together in confusion. I smiled at him, looked at Tanya, and then back at him. Whether it was because we were twins or just that we knew each other that well he knew that I was congratulating him on finally finding her, he smiled and looked down at her as if to say 'I know'.

"What are you looking at?" Jace asked grabbing my hand.

"My brother and Tanya, they are so cute together." I said and they were Kevin at six foot was about five inches taller than Tanya and the way that their hair color differed so much was cute like day and night in a couple.

"If you say so Babe." He said not caring in the least even though Kev was his best friend. How weird Kevin apparently was always interfering with Jace and me but then Jace doesn't care about Kevin's relationship. We followed the rest of the group out of the theater in silence. Once back in the limo.

"So Tanya, we didn't really have time to catch up before all this, how are you?" Esme asked in a motherly way.

{EsPOV}

"So Tanya, we didn't really have time to catch up before all this, how are you?" what I wanted to say was 'What the hell happened to you? Why are you acting normal? Did you hit your head?' I knew it was impossible for a Vampire to get brain damage but honestly, she changed.

"Good, and just excited to see you guys again. It's been too long." She said and laughed at our reason for staying away. Tanya used to be annoying and she would irritate Edward. Therefore, we would visit for a short time then go back to normal life then a few months later go back and visit.

"I do agree." I said then turned to Laurent. "How have you been doing, I know it must be hard." I asked him wanting to see he looked very well for spending three hundred years on human blood then changing to animal being a crowded movie theater and then back at the airport, apparently he didn't think so by hanging his head and looking away.

"Laurent has been doing exceptionally well he has slipped up a few times in the beginning but since the slips has been getting less and less. He hasn't slipped up at all in the past month and a half." Irina said happily, she was excited to tell of the progress he was making.

"I slipped up though I killed a child in the woods. I try but it's so hard I don't know how you do it?" Laurent said directing his comment at Jasper.

"Its hard at first but it gets easier. Everyone will end up slipping up at one point. We're not perfect. Even though we try and act like it. I slipped up a lot when I first converted to animal but I had Alice to help me and you have Irina do it for her. It helps when you have something to work for and someone to work with." Jasper counseled Laurent was most likely to relate to Jasper for many reasons.

"Good to know." Laurent said with a laugh but was still depressed you could see it in his face. We drove the rest of the way listening to music the girls commenting every-so-often about the song or the singer.

"Ya'll live here?" Kate gasped as we pulled in front of Bella's house in the woods.

"I do yeah, it's nothing to big but I had to have space for my family and any guests who may visit. The Volturi are always welcome along with a few nomads." She said contently. She unlocked the door and let us in. "You guys just make yourself at home I'm going to find Israyel." She said going upstairs.

{IsPOV}

"You guys just make yourself at home I'm going to find Israyel." Bella said as she climbed the stairs. She found me immediately at the top of the stairs where I was looking at a picture on the wall. Bella and Edward stand next to each other happily all dressed up for a party.

"Hey Is, wanna come down and meet everybody?" She asked coming and looking at the picture with a smile. I agreed and went back down stairs with her into the living room.

"DAMN!" One of the people I didn't know exclaimed but she was beautiful.

* * *

Hey all!

I'm sorry for the super long wait I just didnt know what to write. I really hope to start to write a lot more often and update soon but who knows whats going to happen. I really hope you like it and please update!

With Love

~Nikole R~


	26. Chapter 26

Last chapter~

{IsPOV}

"DAMN!" One of the people I didn't know exclaimed but she was beautiful.

"Guys this is Israyel, Is this is the Denali coven." Bella introduced. "Tanya, Irina and her mate Laurent, Eleazar and his mate Carmen and lastly Kate." She pointed out ending with Kate who was hands down the most beautiful.

"Hello, its nice to finally meet you. I've heard alot about you." I greated politly leaving out that half of it wasn't pleasent.

"Israyel, how old are you in both human and vampire years." Kate asked as I went and sat across from her.

"I'm 17 in human years an I'm a year old as a vampire." I replied with a smile realizing that in two days I would be turning 18 if I was still human.

"Who changed you?" Tanya questioned sitting with Kevin.

"I was changed by a vampire named Victoria. I was with her until a few days ago when I left her to find the Cullens and warn them of her plan to harm them from a incident about a year ago." I said stiffly not exacly proud of my creater.

"What is it that she plans to do? Do you guys need help? Is she planning a fight?" Eleazar bombarded me with questions.

"She plans to kill the entire Cullen coven. She plans to create a newborn army and destroy all of them. Mate for Mate is how she explaines it to me." I answered swiftly.

"We will fight along side you Carlisle. I say this hoping I offend none of my sisters and brothers but if you are under attack so are we. You are family Carlisle, families stick together in time of danger and need. You are both in danger and need help, our help and you have it Carlisle." Kate spoke with a voice that rang with a unspoken sense of courage and love for the Cullens and their leader. I was shocked at how close they were I had never in all my existance experianced anything like this not with my own family-which wasn't shocking my family wasn't a good family disfuntional is the closest word to descibing what they were like. There was no doubt that we loved eachother but to fight, to die for eachother was another thing entirely.

"Carlisle were going to need all the help we can get. Victoria is not dumb, wishing for a death sentence from the Volturi if they find out yes but dumb in no way is she dumb. Creating an army of children whos thought are clouded by their desire for human blood, whos next more is unpredictable due to the unstablity of the nature shes using our strengths against us in the form of weapons. Alice and Edward will not be able to predict what they might do. They are stronger than any of us alone hands down and faster than even Edward. We are going to need their help if we want to walk away alive Carlisle." Jasper spoke knowledgeably but with a hint of something maybe fear knowing that within a few short months he and his family, the people he love, may be dead.

"If I might add something, I don't know much about Victoria bit I know how malicious she is. I know that when she comes she will come with a large army that without a doubt will be ready to kill and trained how to do it. I may not be an adult vampire but being only a year old but I know just how crazy and vicious the first few months are. And I know thats what she wants. She wants the crazy she wishes them to be tempermental, to be out of control just enough that if they are told to do whatever they want their first and main concern is to feed and not to think twice about destroying anything and anyone in their way." I told Carlise in favor of pursuading him to accept their invitation to fight with us.

"Fine, you may stay and fight with us but Jasper you need to teach us as much as you possibly can about newborns before they arrive. Starting tonight we need to learn how to fight and kill newborns." Carlisle agreed as Jasper nodded his head with a strange look in his eye not the look I would have if I was able to warn and help to protect my family from the most dangerous thing out there to them right now.

"Of course Carlisle, I'll go clear a spot in the woods for the training to take place. Theres not enough room for a proper training in the back yard." He said with a chuckle compleatly dry of any humor. "Any help?" He asked and Alice and Emmett nodded as he spead out the doors. To find a right spot to teach the others how to kill blood craving unstoppable little freaks. I know that truthfully we are all blood craving unstoppable people but the Cullens and the Denali covens are just so humanly its as they truely are human with a few quirks, you know they go hunting with only their teeth as a weapon, never have to sleep, will live for the hundreds of years unless someone throws them in a fire, and sparkle live a diamond in the sun. Now that i look at it from that angle i see that all vampires truely are freaks. But the newborns are ravenous monsters that only want human blood, the Cullens are nice and kind, Esme to much a loving sweetheart and too motherly to have any flaws at all, Carlisle such a strong stable leader who constantly watches out for the family and puts himself in pain to keep somewhat of a normalcy in his life, Rosalie who is a real bitch to people that she either doesn't like or that pose a threat to her family, which is really sweet that she cares so much she is willing to give up anything for them, Emmett who I dont really know that much about and kinda scares me in a way who has also proven himself only harmful to those who pose a threat to his family, Alice who is so energetic and happy, that you can't help but to fall in love with her the moment you meet her, Jasper who is full of emotion from the people hes around that you dont know what to expect but truely always seems calm even with a worked up group of people, Edward to is willing to protect his family and Bella at whatever mean possible but also doesn't want to let down Bella or Carlisle and finally, Bella who is anything but the heartless soulless bitch that Victoria painted her to be, who cared enough about someone who posed a threat to her personally to convice someone not to kill them. The Cullens are so loving that if I truely did not know their secret and did not have any knowledge of them I would guess that they were a normal average family who got lucky with extreamly good looks.

"Hey Is, what you thinking about?" Bella said coming and sitting down next to me.

"Just about how horribly misinformed Victoria is about you guys. You are so kind and loving, your just like a true family like vampiric traits aside you guys are so normal so human." I said and as weird as it sounded aloud as opposed to how smooth and good it sounded in my head I knew she got what I ment by the look on her face.

"I know what you mean when I first met them I thought that there is no way that Esme so loving and gentle also the side of her that could take down a 200 pound grizzly bear at its meanest. And about Victoria shes not misinformed she just lacks the knowledge that you have. She was never around the family long enough to see how loving they are. She only knows that they personally killed her mate and would have killed her if they could so you see how she could've thought that we were heartless sons of bitchs?" She possed the question with a half smile but the humor was dancing in her eyes. It amazed me how she was standing up for and backing up Victoria with words of reason knowing that Victoria was fully set on killing her. Bella was too kind and nice for her own good.

"You truely have no idea." Edward spoke at me from across the room remind me that he could read my mind at was the current moment. Bella looked at him curiously for a moment then shook her head as of she was shaking the thought or idea out.

* * *

Hey guys! Im soooo sorry for the wait but i have alot going on right now. I got wrapped up in a thing at school and we have to write alot so my stories have been put on hold. I just wanted to post this so you guys know for a fact that i havent forgot about this story but i havent been able to d oanything. I have 3 huge research paper and im in a creative writing class :( 10th grade sucks haha but i promise i will finish this story but not now im terribly sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter for a long time. Im sorry to announce that another chapter will not be posted for a while i love you all and this pains me. :'(

With tears in my eyes and love in my heart

Bornmidnight


End file.
